The Age Ol' War
by honechan7892
Summary: 2044/2045,Post AxI; After Integra's death, a new Director of the Hellsing Organisation must fight for the salvation of the world as we know it. Nazi vampires and unscrupulous servants are the least of her problems...M for violence. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The Age Ol' War

**Written:** March 2011-July 2011, **Edited:** constantly ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters (except for Maria and Gabriel…and _maybe_ Mina's character xp); _Hellsing_ belongs to Kouta Hirano, _Dracula_ and _Mina Murray_ to Bram Stocker. This fanfic is partially situated in the _True Blood_ universe, which belongs to Charlaine Harris. This fan fiction may express critical views towards some nations and ideologies. These are the opinions of the _characters_, NOT mine (though I r_eally_ don't like communism-it just seems to have brought more evil than good). There will be bashing. Rated M for violence of any and every nature. Read and Review;*

Chapter 1: Song of Roland the Knight, Lace and Blue Ribbons. (5-12)

Chapter 2: Of Shinigami and Childhood Dreams. (13-17)

Chapter 3: Of Slaying, Knighthood and Rituals of Crossing. (18-21)

Chapter 4: Truths and bitter Goodbyes. (22-24)

Chapter 5: A Greeting, a Parting in one glance. (25-27)

Chapter 6: A Testimony of a Past Life and Love. (28-33)

Chapter 7: Mina. (34-37)

Chapter 8: The Chase under a Full Moon's Glow. (38-41)

Chapter 9: Thoughts of Past and Present. (42-45)

Chapter 10: Of Golden Hair and Blood Red Lips. (46-52)

Chapter 11: Of St. John and the Riders of the Apocalypse. (53- 60)

Chapter 12: Ocean of Darkness. (61-68)

Chapter 13: The Count, the Countess and the Dragon. (69-78)

Chapter 14: My New Jerusalem. (79-85)

Chapter 15: La Liberte, Fraternite et Egalite. (86-90)

Chapter 16: La Motre et Mars dansez avec nous dans le jardain de Dieux.( 91-94)

Chapter 17: Set Delivere ad Malo. (95-99)

Chapter 18: You have been Bested. (100-104)

Chapter 19: The poor blinded Dead. (105-113)

Chapter 20: We are on a mission from God. (114-115)

Chapter 21: Follow me fearlessly into the Night. (116- 117)

Bram Stocker's Dracula

Kouta Hirano's Hellsing

Koppola's Dracula

True Blood

2045- The Age Ol'War

The Hellsing Family

Abraham Van Hellsing x Sofia Vermona Magdenburg

Johan Sygmunt Hellsing x Victoria Schiellman Camilla Emalia Hellsing x Francis Wirtz

Arthur Rolland Hellsing x Rahanna Śyakja Richard Henry Hellsing

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

The Harker Family

Jonathan Harker x Willhelmina Murray

Arthur Quincey Harker x Bathilda King

x Francise Brooks

Abraham Harker x Kathleen Holmwood Victoria Lucy

Fredric William Harker x Julia Irons Peter x Parvati Nettson

x Edith

x Amelia

Jonathan Quincey Harker Wilhelmina Marie Harker


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Song of Roland the Knight, Lace and Blue Ribbons.

Year 2025…

"Mina, stay here, would you sweetie? Daddy's got to go to a meeting", said the tall, bulky man to the child hiding behind his pant leg. He had to twist his neck almost painfully to look into the little girl's face, which although partially covered from view, was showing a mixture of curiosity, anxiety and apprehension.

She looked up at the maid from which she was hiding and noticed that her stern gaze had moved from herself to her father.

The woman gave him a look.

"Yes, yes, I know! But I promise it shall be the last time and she's hardly ever a bother…!"

The maid scowled.

"Sir Hellsing specifically gave me orders, not to let any unauthorized civilians wander around the estate…that includes little girls, Sir."

"Maria, for Christ's sake! It's not my fault her mother bailed on me, she's out of town and I have to _work_." he nervously threaded his hand through his curly dark hair "It will only be a couple of minutes, half an hour at most…"He was already heading for the counsel room, having pried his daughter's fingers from his Vistula suit trousers. " Just put her in the library, will you? Hellsing won't mind, she can't read anyway."

_Damn, why is everyone so difficult today? Bloody hell…_ thought Fred, not even looking back to see if the maid was doing what he asked of her, or to check on his little girl.

The child stood rooted to the spot, staring longingly at her father's retreating form.

_Daddy_…

Maria looked down at her and suddenly felt sorry for the little girl. She tried to smile at Mina, but she had been cleaning for three hours straight, her back hurt and the new wax for the wooden furniture was giving her a rash. She only managed a grimace.

"Do you fancy going to the kitchen. We might find some milk and cookies there…"

Mina looked away from the woman, frightened by her expression. She thought this woman was scary and she didn't want to eat her cookies, for the matter.

"No, thank you." She said quietly, anxious to run and hide in the Library, which was filled with books and armoire, and smells she loved.

"Alright…Come along, Pumpkin, we're off to the Library." This time Maria managed to give her a small smile and held her hand out to the child. Mina took her palm dubiously.

"I don't know what your father was thinking, this is no place for a small child, or any child come to think of it…" the maid grumbled under her nose, while walking down the long hall. A couple of times she stopped to check if certain doors were locked, before continuing down the corridor.

It was Mina's fourth time in the Hellsing residence and she had always thought of it as a mysterious place. The heightened vigilance and anxiety of the grownups here seemed to increase the feeling. Of course she was curious…truly she had never been given a tour around, but if Daddy said to sit tight, that was what she would do.

The little girl somehow felt that she was constantly disappointing her father. He kept on comparing her to her older brother Jonathan, that he had been a calmer child, a better learner, a polite little boy…and now she was in senior kindergarten and still had trouble with her letters, not to mention reading…And to top it all off, Daddy had to worry about her, for he had no one to leave her with. Mommy was doing a lot of traveling and Mina's nanny was currently taking another housekeeping course…and all babysitters seemed picky about Daddy's wages.

Mina tried to be a good girl, but she was temperamental and when Daddy took her to business meetings she got incredibly bored and became restless. Daddy was always upset with her afterwards. She tried not to fuss, because she knew he was a very busy person and he had lots of problems in work and at home…and with some lady named _Amy_. Mina didn't understand when Momma called her '_Fred's maitresse_ '1, but her nanny said that it was her fault Mommy had to spend so much time with a '_shrink_'. Mina had no idea what that _was_, exactly. She just hoped that this shrink creature was nice to her.

The maid led Mina into a large, cool room that was cluttered with old comfortable furniture. The deeper they went the stronger the scent of old paper and leather became. It was dark, but the little girl had no doubt that they were entering the realm of books.

Maria slid her hand against the wall and then, moments later little halogen lights shone from above them, then after instructing Mina to stay put, moved the lush, velvety, purple drapes from one of the windows .

"Now listen, don't go opening all the curtains, you hear? It's really hot outside and the shadows helps keep the temperature down a little in here. You can wait here until your father arrives. I'll turn on some lamps for you." She reached out and pulled the little strings hanging from the sides of the decorative, green- glass bottle colored lamps. She then patted Mina on the head and looked her over. Mina shuffled her feet and gripped the layered skirts of her dress, needing something to hold on to a bit flustered by the woman's gaze.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"N-no…" _just my Daddy…_ thought the little girl "Thank you Miss Maria."

The maid exited the library, closing the double panel doors behind her.

Still gripping the material of her dress, Mina began making her rounds, looking up and down the bookshelves. It was gloomier than she remembered in here. There were a few doors leading from the enormous room, but all of them were locked (she checked) and one door was even hidden by a doorframe sized painting of Queen Elisabeth the II (and it seemed sealed shut, too).

The little girl huffed searching for something to humor her and then remembered that there were suits of armor stashed in the far, right corner of the library.

She grinned wolfishly and galloped over to the spot where she last saw her_ knights_. Mina liked to pretend that they were living, breathing warriors, her soldiers, who fought under the command of their princess/sorceress/ general. She could never decide who she wanted to be, but all three titles seemed to work just fine. Together they defended the library, er, _castle_ from all evil beings, including dragons, the boogeyman and Daddy's ex wife, who Mina thought was especially scary.

Of course, her army was there, awaiting orders, polished to a shine and standing in a row along the dark mahogany-paneled wall, with halberds in their steely grasp and rapiers fastened to their sides.

"Knights!" she exclaimed, delighted "Stand guard! You must patrol the castle, no sleeping men! You have work to do!" she saluted them and flopped down to the floor giggling, before getting back up and pretending to be dueling a vast number of enemies. Mina disappeared into a world all her own, a world of colors and shiny metal, war cries and heroic acts, some place where Daddy's paperwork was nonexistent, and one where there were no boring council meetings.

She stopped out of breath, face lit up in a rosy blush. It had been so long since she had seen her knights, or the Hellsing manner for the matter, the mansion had its own ancient history, a history that Daddy's modern flat did not have. She looked around the large room filled with volumes and volumes of literature. Mina knew that once she grew up, she would love books. They had to be worth the large elegant room they had been placed in and the knights that guarded them. Maybe Sir Hellsing liked books too?

Mina had never seen the famed Sir Integra Fair…something Hellsing, but she heard a lot about the woman from Daddy. She was supposed to have stopped an outbreak of the Third World War, though the Royals denied anything ever happening. The story was covered up for some reason and it was said it had all been a major terrorist attack. Mina wouldn't know about any of this if not from Daddy and even he was reluctant to say anything, explaining that she was too little to understand.

The little girl sat down at one of the many wooden tables flanking the bookshelves. If only she was older, she wouldn't be such a letdown…Daddy could confide in her…

She doodled with her fingertip over the cool oak.

…

Surely half an hour had passed?

Where was Daddy?

She was getting bored. Mina had already played with the knights. And she even tried on the helmet with the blue feathers too. It was heavy and hard to hold up, but she managed, and relished in the way the lush, blue feathers matched her dress.

Now…blimey, she was getting restless…maybe she should take a nap? Daddy would surely come back for her by then, right? Or Sir Integra? She reckoned hearing that men either worshipped the ground the woman walked on or hated her guts. Mina did not understand why a man would worship anyone but God, but maybe it was a grownup thing. Anyway, if they did feel that way about Miss Hellsing, it must mean she is special…

Mina awoke to the sounds of a soft song that came from a young womanly voice. The young blonde, who just entered the library, was wearing a short officer suit and skirt, and her arms were overflowing with so many books, that the face could hardly be seen. She hadn't noticed the little girl and singing softly, was about to walk into a suit of armor. Mina shot up from her chair, sending it crashing behind her.

"Be careful!" Mina shouted anxiously stretching her neck to try to catch a glimpse of the young lady's face. Could she perhaps be Sir Integra? She seemed a little too young…

" Uaahhh!" the woman cried, sending the books and armor flying. She caught her balance and looked down at the mess around her.

"Bloody hell…" she moaned and sighed exasperated "I knew I should have eaten first. And slept."

"I'm sorry!" Mina ran up to the woman but before she got to her, she tripped and fell face first into the overflowing book pile "Whoaa!"

Victoria Ceres looked down at the child on the floor, shocked still. She blinked. A couple of times.

The vampire reached down and lifted the small child by the armpits up and off the ground; till her feet were dangling high above and her petite face was at eye level.

"Are you all right?"Victoria inquired.

Mina was sniffling, rubbing her eye, but stopped and peered into the lady's sky blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly. This lady was very pretty and had a sweet, heart shaped face, Mina immediately liked.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, little one…since you are clearly not where you should be?"

"My name is Mina. Pleased to meet you. Yes, I'm all right, but my knee hurts…"

They both looked down to see a rip in the girl's pantyhose. They were very delicate things, despite being manufactured out of extremely durable, new technological nylon. From the hole, peeked Mina's left, tender knee. It wasn't cut, but it had been close. Victoria heaved a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if she could stop a reaction to deliciously fresh, sweet, virgin blood…She snapped her eyes up from the red flesh.

"My name is Victoria Ceres. I work for Sir Integra…let me see that knee."

Ceres put Mina down and crouched down to inspect the knee, with cool fingers. The child gave out a little sigh of relief, feeling the vampire's touch and commented on the temperature of her skin.

"Well, let's just call that my special gift." Victoria smiled carefully, trying not to show fang.

"I am sorry about your books. Let me help you pick them up!" Mina said guiltily. They both crouched down. Mina noticed that most paperbacks had people hugging on them or kissing.  
" No, it's my fault…I should have been looking where I was going…hey, don't read that!" Ceres snatched away the romance novel from the girl's grasp. If she could still blush, her face would have been as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry…I was just wondering if there are any more pictures. I …I can't read… well …yet."

"Oh. How old are you, Mina?" Ceres asked. The little girl lifted her palm up to her.

"Five. You?"

_Forty-eight_… 2"That's not a very nice question to ask a woman." Ceres answered with a smile "How much do you give me?"

"I don't know," Mina shrugged her tiny shoulders "but you're very pretty."

Ceres laughed lightly, and then looked at the armor in shambles. Shit. Integra would freak out if she found out that she had ruined her treasured inheritance… _again_…

Little Mina put her hands on her hips.

"You killed my knight." She stated matter-of-factly "Ronaldo died with honor, though, so I'll forgive you. He perished protecting his princess and castle…May he forever rest in peace."

Victoria gawked. This kid…

" You know…Ronaldo is a name more for a football player than a knight…" Ceres picked up the gloves that lay under the closest table and snapped them back onto the imaginary hands of the armor.

"Nuh-uh. Daddy said that there once was this knight named Ronaldo, who died in the battle of Roncevaux, for his sweet France and king."Mina nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I'm pretty sure you mean _Roland_." The young woman smiled down at her. A little too widely. Mina looked at the sharp canines with interest. The little girl opened her mouth to ask _the_ question.

"Who's your Daddy?" Ceres interrupted, hoping to sway the child's attention. She mentally cringed, because that _totally_ came out wrong…

"My daddy's name is Fredric William Harker." She smiled shyly as if expecting Ceres to tattle on her "He's at a meeting with Sir Hellsing" maybe Ceres Victoria wouldn't tell him she had been naughty.

"So," Ceres snapped her fingers, "that would make you Mina Harker!" She exclaimed, while trying not to laugh. They named the kid like in the book…if Master ever found out…

"Yes. Will-Wilhelmina Harker was my great-great grandmother." She had a little trouble saying her full name. Gosh, who wouldn't…?

_Oh my God. What were her parents_ thinking_! She will have no life at school! Who picked that! _Thought Ceres, while pretending to straighten the now assembled pile of novels. She then moved on to the armor.

"Pass me that helmet, would you?" she murmured and then took the metal from the child to secure it back on. While twisting the shiny helmet, she caught sight of her ghastly-white reflexion, a reminder of who she truly was and her legacy. There were times when she was glad that her Master had not returned yet…He would have had a laughing fit if he knew about Mina. Then again, he could just snap her little neck, for old time's sake. Bloody psycho. She had a sudden uncontrollable urge to hold her and before Certes could stop herself, she hugged the little girl tightly. Mina gave out a happy chirp and hugged Victoria back, still hanging on, even after the adult had let go of her abruptly.

"Can I have pointy teeth like you? They look wicked. Like on those 'bloody vam-pies' Daddy keeps shouting about." Mina let go of the vampire and stared up at her blanched face.

"Ummm…._No_. Thank you. And don't you mean _vampires. _Wait. No, don't even ask! Well…um, they're like the boogeyman, but bad-der…Mina, you shouldn't go around repeating what adults say. Especially if they say bad words like bl- you get the point." Damn, she was rambling.

Mina just nodded and gave her an adorable smile

"M'kay!"

The vampire pressed a cool palm to the child's rosy cheek.

"You're such a sweet, sweet little girl…" Ceres cooed. What? She honestly was. Looked downright like a China doll. All those fluffy, blue skirts and a matching bow? Curly hair? Common! And the sweet, almost tangible aroma her blood left in the air…

"Mina!" Called a voice from the door. Her father had just walked in.

When Fredric William Harker saw the Hellsing Trash woman lean down to his daughter and _touch_ her, he thought he might faint. He tightened his jaw. Right behind him appeared Maria, who after seeing the child in the vampires arms, nearly had a seizure. She remained murmuring fervently prayers, by the door, staring terrified at the scene. Mina squeezed Victoria's hand and sauntered over to her father.

"Hello, Daddy!" she beamed up at him. He smiled unsurely down at her.

"The meeting took longer than I thought, sorry Minnie. Officer Victoria…you up?" if he was scared out of his mind, he didn't let anyone see it.

"Yes, not much to do, you know? I came up for a couple of books and bumped into your daughter." The vampire smiled apologetically.

"You two been readin'?" he chuckled "I hope she hasn't been a nuisance?"

"OH NO! Mina's a very sweet snack, I mean, girl" Ceres gulped nervously at Fred's shocked face. Miss Maria was practically hyperventilating in the doorway. "Maybe we could read together sometime?"Victoria said shyly. She hadn't been around children for so long…and they seemed so much fun. She took it all for granted when she was little…because of her past…

"Oh, yes, please! Those books with pictures!"Mina cheered. She turned to her father "The front covers had people hugging and kissing!"

"?"

"No! Um, _no_, not those… _definitely_ not those…" bloody hell, Ceres just wanted to get outta there…Harker and Maria looked appauled.

"Well…say goodbye, Mina, Gotta run."

Instead of waving, the little girl let go of her father's hand and ran up to Victoria to give her a big hug around the knees.

"Goodbye, Officer Ceres!"

Mina then ran up to Maria, guessing that her look of shock and fright was because she hadn't gotten a hug herself. She had almost forgotten the woman's scary grimace now…maybe a big hug would ensure a couple of cookies next time?

Fred loosened his tie. _Fucking Christ_…what was that girl thinking?

They left soon after, driving away in the Harker's antic 50 year old limo. The little girl sat quietly on the back seat, munching on the package of biscuits Sir Hellsing had supplied her father with, after finding out that he had stashed his daughter away in her mansion.

First she bitched at him for bringing his girl, and then she bitched at him for leaving her all alone.

Fred wondered if she would have given him the shit at all, if she had known that he had her put in the library, where all of the Hellsing family secrets were kept. Probably not. Integra would have burned a hole in the fire arms contract he supplied her with, _with her cigar_, just to spite him.

It wasn't until later that the Hellsing director found out about the whole situation at all, despite Ceres doing her mind tricks, or as Pip called it: 'ero beam', on the maid.

It was Victoria Ceres, who laid her own ass on a silver platter.

"Evening, Ceres." Integra said, walking into the Library, with a cup of tea. She had become very friendly with the vampyress over the years. She went straight to her encyclopedia bookshelf.

"Evening, Sir…" the girl muttered, not even looking up from her read. Integra huffed and smacked the vampire with her 10th volume upside the head.

"Kyaa! What was that for!" Ceres shot up, protecting her head with her own book.

"Manners, Ceres! Manners! I know we are friends, but you still have to acknowledge my presence. I am still your _master_!" Integra scowled and the Vampire gave her a slight bow.

"Good evening, Sir Integra."

"Better…Why are you reading Bram Stocker's _Dracula_? Reminiscing?"

"Um, no…Did you know that Fredric Harker's daughter is named _Wilhelmina?_ Like you know, _Mina Harker? "_

"Oh? And how do you know her?"Integra asked casually stirring her tea as if all was fine.

"Oh, we met in the library today…OH HELL! I-I mean…" Ceres slapped a hand over her blabbering mouth.

"What!"Sir Hellsing screeched in Victoria's ear.

"I-I…didn't say anything!"

"Victoria Ceres, have you been in contact with an unsuspecting civilian? A minor at that?" Integra flung her silver spoon in the vampire's direction and Ceres slinked away like a cat.

"U-Uhh…"

"Answer, damn you!"

"I went to return the novels, you see, and there she was and we talked a bit. Sir, she's only a little girl! I didn't hurt her! Don't look at me like that, you know I _wouldn't_! She was so incredibly cute…and …I miss her."

"You…_miss_ her?"

"It's just that I haven't been around kids in so long! And she was so sweet!"

"Well, that's damn too bad! Isn't it? Maybe if I adopted a dozen or so, your maternal instincts would be satisfied? Because you see, I'm a little too old to have my own now, aren't I? But just to make us _feel better_, I should round up a couple and ignore the fact that they would be living in a _bloody military base _with a cranky _menopausal_ woman and a blood thirsty _vampire_!"

They were both silent after that. Integra stomped out of the room, tea and encyclopedia left forgotten on the far oak table.

Ceres was hurt knowing that she could not see Mina again, or any child for the matter and Integra mad that she was reminded of what she could never have either.

They retired later and spent their days in the silent, cold mansion.

*Okay, long introduction! I hope I didn't bore you too much with this…I'm just building plot here people! Hope y'all will soon find this interesting!

*Music: Oranger _Mr. Sandman_, Fauxliage _All The World_,

1 Fredric has a lover, and his daughter's perception of the situation is quite interesting if you ask me. How long will she be innocent and blissfully unaware?

2 I assumed that Ceres was about twenty something when Alucard turned her in 2000 (assuming that it was 2000 in the Hellsing-verse). So adding 25 years, police school and such, 48 seems pretty probable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Of Shinigami and Childhood Dreams.

"Listen, Maria, Hellsing actually said it was alright! Don't go making my situation tougher than it is! Amy would have kept her, but she's still stuck in traffic just outside London and this meeting's very important! Do you want to be the one explaining to Sir Hellsing why the documents weren't handed in on time? I guess you wouldn't, would you love? It won't take that long" Harker pushed Mina in the maid's direction "Just give her a cookie or something…"

The man adjusted his tie and hurried up the stairs to the Director's office, coat billowing behind him. He gripped his briefcase close muttering profanities under his nose.

Maria and little Mina just stared after him. The maid sweat dropped.

"Hello, Miss Maria!" said Mina cheerfully after getting over the shock of her father's quick departure.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" sneered the maid

"I'm in senior kindergarten. And it's Saturday." replied the little girl trying to pull off her light coat. She was doing poorly.

"Damn, I forgot…here let me help." Maria pulled her long, thin arms free from the sleeves "Obviously it's not like your Father's going to do it…" she was frustrated. Damn, that man was treating this child like a dog. If he wasn't responsible to take care of her, he shouldn't have had a kid…or two wives and a lover.

"Thank you. Daddy's just very busy and something bad is happening-I heard him talking on the mobile with Sir Hellsing, he didn't know I was listening in... They were talking about "ammo" and silver and big booms!" the child gesticulated feverishly.

"That's enough," Maria cut her off. God, someone should have told the kid not to repeat everything people say! She didn't even want to know about Hellsing's business. The naivety helped her sleep at night "You've got to stop repeating things, Mi amore…and frankly, I don't wanna know."

"Yes!"

"Fancy a piece of cake?" the maid held out her hand and Mina grasped it enthusiastically

"Yes, please!"

As they headed towards the kitchen, Maria caught two figures moving along the perfectly groomed lawn. Sir Hellsing and Sir Harker were sprinting in the direction of the chopper, which was waiting to take off. Its lights shone brightly in the coming dusk.

_Uh oh, more trouble_…thought Maria. She was really getting sick of this job. Not only was she head maid in the manner, she also was somewhat a retainer and personal bodyguard to Sir Hellsing during early day hours, when her vampire slept. Pay was good…but the responsibilities were too vast. And Maria wasn't getting any younger. _I'm an ex-hit man, not the goddamn _angel of death_. I wanna go home, be with my family. She can just by a multifunctional cleaning robot, for all I care…besides, I can never be Walter C. Dornez…who the _Hell_ needs retainers?_

Apparently Integra Hellsing did. She was rather old fashioned. Or maybe she just needed more ass-kicking gents around? _Sorry, I'm no shinigami with magical steel _floss1_._

She sat the little girl down on the counter, telling her not to worry and placed a plate with strawberry shortcake before her along with a glass of milk.

After an hour or so, the fridge's message screen showed a digital text message from Sir Hellsing. She was to stay put in the house, put security on level 4 and keep the kid safe until Hellsing and Harker arrived the next morning.

Hell, it was just seven! What was she supposed to do with the girl?

"Looks like Sir Hellsing invited you to stay the night." Maria said sourly

"Really?" Mina looked ecstatic as she put the empty glass on the counter beside her. She had milk whiskers above her lip. Maria snorted and wiped them away with a paper towel. She nodded.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Mina clapped her hands

"Hush" the woman helped her down. She had to admit, Mina was quite the sport, with her frizzy locks and playfulness. She was also very tall for a five year old. The kid had major growth spurt.

"Is Daddy invited too?"

"Erm, your father had to leave with Sir Hellsing. Some emergency," Maria sighed "Hey, don't give me that face! You'll see him tomorrow"

"Tomorrow! But he was supposed to take me to my Mommy! She always reads me stories before bed! Who will wash my hair and sing to me and chase away the boogeyman?"

"Well I won't, don't count on it. You'll last one night without pampering." Maria huffed

"But who will chase away the boogeyman?The monsters under my bed and vampies!"

"Good lord, what have those people been telling you?" Maria massaged the bridge of her nose "There's no such thing as the _boogeyman _and the only monsters you should be scared of are the ones hiding deep inside people. And what do you mean VAMPIES?"

"Vampies" Mina nodded "Daddy says they hate garlic and God and are ugly, have pointed teen and suck blood! Do you have a lot of garlic?"

Maria actually laughed at that.  
"Listen mui chia chia2, there's no way a vampire would get past officer Ceres and even if it did, let's just say we've got your back..." Maria patted her thigh, where her gun was resting in its holder under her skirts. It had silver rounds. "Now get cleaned up. The loo will be the first open door to your right. The guest room upstairs has cable telly. Now off with you."

"Thank you very much for the cake! Please don't tell Mommy, she doesn't like me eating sweets before bed!" Mina said and rushed out before the maid could comment.

"...Damn that kid."

After exploring the bedrooms on the third floor, Mina picked the smallest one, arguing that she was small, there for would not take up much room (and the boogeyman wouldn't have any place to hide), and after watching a couple of very old cartoons, with a cow and chicken and also a weasel and an ugly ape, some sniffling, she fell asleep.

At about two in the morning, Mina discovered that eating before sleep, or eating sweets in particular, before sleep caused peculiar dreams.

Mina dreamt that there was a shadow hovering behind her window. She got out of bed and walked dreamily to the glass, surprised to find a young man smiling at her from outside, asking her to let him in. It was really cold outside, as he suggested, so without further ado, Mina opened the window and hastily invited the man in. He had hypnotizing, red eyes and the little girl couldn't help the urge to get close to him and pat his cold, pale cheek. Before she could blink his visage changed and he no longer looked friendly.

Not even managing a squeak, she saw him try and catch her, mouth hanging open with huge bloodied teeth snapping. Just then Officer Victoria burst down the door and screamed that his invitation had been resided. The ghastly man zoomed out the window cursing and snarling, trying to grasp Mina, but Ceres yanked her out of his reach. She followed him out and chased him away, further than Mina could see.

Ceres returned, flushed, her officer's suit a bit tattered, with a few red spots on it. Mina didn't like the way she smelled, but didn't mind when the woman leaned down and scooped her into a tight hug.

Victoria grasped Mina's shoulders and the little girl was surprised that her hands were warmer.

"Never again let someone in! Even _if_ he looks friendly!"

Mina nodded shakily, eyes tearing up. Ceres sighed and crushed the little thing to her in an embrace.

Mina whined that no one had read her a bed time story and that her mother hadn't come to wash her hair and sing to her. Victoria giggled a bit, amused that after such a close encounter of death, the girl seemed unfazed and still demanded her story.

Maybe she was shocked, didn't realize how close it had been. Luckily for the Hellsing Organization, Ceres managed to convince Mina that it was all a bad dream and afterwards offered to comb her curly hair. After the grooming Mina lay contently under the covers, her hair a dark halo around her petite face, while Ceres told her the story of _Goldie Locks_ and patted her hair and shoulders.

She was out like a light within minutes.

It was only then, as Victoria smoothed the child's cheek, that she realized that this was something she would never have.

She would never fix her husband dinner, or braid her little girl's hair. She would never watch her son's football practice and games…

Ceres thought she hadn't wanted this. After what happened to her family, why would she wish to have her own? Risk feeling all that pain and suffering again?

But when she got shot by Alucard, she knew there would be no normal life for her anymore, Hell she didn't have _life_ at all! Then again, when he changed her, this wasn't what she expected either...

"Stupid" Victoria cursed herself, whipping away a blood red tear from her cheek. She did have a family. Granted it wasn't a happy laid-back family, but it was one. Sir Hellsing, Master, Walter and the Wild Geese, they all had a special place in her heart.

'_Cheer up, mignonette _3_'..._a voice from within told her. She smiled at the endearment. She could always live it the present. Do her job, spend time with Mina...she was adorable and Sir Hellsing would think so too. Eventually.

Ceres tucked the child in and sat on the edge of the bed a bit, observing her as she slept, and made little happy noises in her dreams. The vampire took in the baby fresh scent of the child's skin, appreciated the smell of her virgin, pure blood and left at the wee hours of day.

Ceres sank through the floors to the dark, musky dungeons and climbed back into her coffin.

Mina awoke to the sharp light of the sun beating down on her that morning.

The little girl stretched slowly in the sheets and looked around groggily, trying to remember where she was and what had happened the other day. It wouldn't do to start panicking and wake any strangers. Mina quirked an ear. It was very quiet on the floor, so either it was still very early, or she had really slept in. But Mina thought it was early, because she could hear a lot of chirping from her window.

She shot up, quickly threw on yesterday's dress and headed out the door.

_Oh, wait…_Mina thought, then returned to the bedroom to smooth out the covers that she slept under…well at least she tried to. If Daddy saw what a grownup girl she was becoming, he would be proud of her! Maybe Sir Hellsing would even invite her over again?

Mina drew her little brows together. She had been to the Hellsing manor at least seven times, but till this day, she hadn't met Sir Integra at all. Once she had heard a stern voice coming from behind the library door, from the hall, but as soon as she tried to press her ear to the wood, the voice went silent and then she heard energetic footsteps leading away from her.

As the little girl came down from the steps, she held on to the sculpted railing, afraid to trip and fall down three flights of stairs. Reaching the bottom, she heaved a heavy sigh of relief and walked straight into a sleepy Officer Ceres. She bounced right off the stone-like figure and toppled to the foot of the stairs.

"Uff!" she stared up at the woman. Ceres yawned rather loudly and looked down at Mina with bleary eyes. She was up extremely early today because she decided to patrol the grounds and find out id Integra had left her orders. She would have slept in and told the world to bugger off, but after this early morning's fiasco, she wanted to keep everyone in the mansion safe. Especially Mina.

"I'm sorry..." Said Mina, a little miffed that all she was doing lately was apologizing to grownups, though she was hardly at fault. That and walking into people.

"Officer Victoria!"

"Oh, G'morning , Munchkin. Sorry about that, I'm just really sleepy. You have any more nightmares last night?"She inquiered. The child just shook her head. "Okay…well I'm going to bed. It's been a rough night for me and I'm hungy, so I'll be off…but you can go to the kitchen and wait for Maria to come down, she'll fix up breakfast." Ceres petted her fluffy hair "Your father and my master will be returning shortly. Your father will be keen to know how you're faring, so be a good girl and wait for him." The vampire headed towards the basement, shealding her eyes from the bright light of day.

"Okay! Um…Officer Victoria…?"

"Hmm?"

"The bedrooms are upstairs…" Mina flushed. Who was she to tell Miss Ceres where her bedroom was. She probably lived here and knew that herself. So silly…

Ceres smiled and stopped halfway to the hidden door to the dungeons.

"I prefer less sunny rooms. Good night." When the little girl hopped away, Ceres morphed through the walls and was swallowed by darkness.

1 I saw a meme with Walter all battle mode, saying "I'll floss you to death!"- it was awesome!

2 I wanted to write that in _Spanish_; sadly I never took that language. Please bear with me! If you _do_ know how to spell darling/kid/whatever that expression means, let me kno~! Also, Maria is some kind of Latino-English mix of a maid^^'

3 It's what Pip Bernadotte (supposedly the only romantic pairing in Hellsing: PxV) kept calling Ceres in the manga.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Of Slaying, Knighthood and Rituals of Crossing.

Fredric William Harker did not return for his daughter till late morning, which of course, made the housekeeper and her ward fret.

Bored to death, the little girl after breakfast and brunch began to explore the kitchen and hall, trying to find something to occupy her with. The maid forbade her from going up to the first floor, so naturally as soon as her watchful eye was off Mina; the little girl did just that.

Sir Hellsing was in the manner, doing whatever it was she did, but Mina didn't know which floor of wing the lady was in.

Daddy was also on the grounds tending some military matters. She didn't know why, but she hoped he wasn't in trouble.

After a while, Mina headed back to her favorite place, which was the library. She closed the door behind her quietly and marched straight up to the knight with the blue feathers, to take his helmet off and put it on her own head.

"I'll give it back, don't worry."

She began climbing up shelves in search for the books with lovely covers that Officer Ceres read. She searched for the spell books, play-fought with imaginary friends and took on the role of the Princess/sorceress/knight again.

Soon the room was filled with laughs and happy yelps until a sudden, shrill scream resounded throughout the mansion.

Mina was afraid of spiders and right now, one was lowering itself from a dusty bookshelf. The little girl nearly jumped out of her skin, hysteria on her face but then she set her jaw, gathered herself and whacked it with a romance novel, she had been admiring. She then shot up screaming like hell and sprinted to the library door, yanking it open faster than you could say Jack Robbinson. Mina collided with a wall of flesh and fell onto her bottom, the shield of her helmet snapping down over her face with a metallic crash.

"What's all this bloody racket!" yelled Integra outraged. The little girl looked up at the older woman, who frowned at her and put her hands on her hips.

Sir Integra was very tall. Taller than Officer Ceres and had this stiff, commanding air to her being. She was still pretty, even if she was older than Mommy or Daddy and she had a funny eye patch, like a pirate, though it _did_ look rather becoming on her.

"Uh…I killed the boogeyman…?" Mina supplied showing Integra the romance novel's cover, which had a distorted blob with twitching legs on the front-the remains of the spider.

"W-what?"Integra quirked a brow "Where did you get this?" she pointed to Ceres' book. For the moment she was trying not to notice the shiny metal helmet on the child's head.

"It was here, in the library. One day I frightened Officer Ceres and she dropped her books and I helped pick them up…and this one is very nice…" she pointed to the two, colorful parrots on the front.

"Did…did you read this?" Sir Hellsing asked calmly, though inside she was seething.

"No M'am, I can't read well yet… not at all really…" Mina muttered the last part "I try though, Daddy gets mad if I don't practice."

Integra was fuming. She was mad at Ceres and her bloody books, this damn child but most of all at that bloody helmet with the outrageously blue feathers! She sighed.

"Child…why are you wearing a helmet?"

"Oh," Mina touched the metal contraption as if only now remembering she had it on and then pushed the shield up to see Sir Hellsing better "I was playing and I forgot I had it. I'm so sorry" she looked guilty. And cute.

"Were you pretending to be a knight?" Integra smiled ironically

"No M'am. I'm a powerfull princess. I command the knights" she pointed back at the armor "and fight evil."

_Heh, well, haven't I heard that before_, thought Integra

"I killed the boogeyman!" chirped Mina showing Sir Hellsing the paperback. Integra scoffed.

"That's a spider. And perhaps you would rather pretend to be a Queen? Elizabeth I was a queen, excellent warrior and politic. You should try acting like her…and take that silly helmet off!"

"Yes, Sir" Mina lifted it off of her head.

"And give that back!...Good Lord." Sir Integra snatched the romance novel away from the child.

_I can't believe Sir Harker would just deposit the child at my home like this. Who the hell does he think I am! I run an organization that hunts and destroys midians, not a daycare! _

"Hand me that helmet, Little Harker." She immediately headed towards the display of armor "I see that you have taken a liking to this particular suit of armor." Integra said after a moment, looking down while fastening the helmet. Mina blushed.

"Sorry, I like blue very much, Miss Integra."

"Sir. You shall address me as Sir Hellsing, Wilhelmina." Integra said tartly. She noted that the little girl flinched when she said her full name.

_Well, I'm not surprised; it's awfully rough for such a sweet little thing._

"Yes, sir" whispered Mina "I'm sorry"

"Oh, don't give me that. There's nothing to apologize for… This house used to be a lot more loud and lively…" Integra muttered, a feeling of nostalgia encasing her. "It's …_nice_ to have young blood here."

"You have a beautiful home, Sir Hellsing. And library. I wish I could stay in here forever…even if I can't read."

"Well…thank you." Integra felt a little silly. She had lived here her whole life. Spent millions renovating the place before the war and after it…"Would you like to come take a look at the gardens? Your father will accompany me shortly."

"Yes, please!" Mina brightened and ran after the woman, who managed to already put some distance between them. She grabbed Integra's hand. The Hellsing Director nearly sputtered, amazed by the child's forwardness and resisted the urge to pull her hand back. She managed a smile and took comfort in Mina's animated chit-chat.

Had she been like that? Most of her young years she had spent with her mother before _Rahanna_ died. Afterwards she accompanied Arthur Hellsing, her father. Until that fated summer day when her dear old man died, and twisted uncle tried to kill her. Then the one person, besides Walter, who was constantly by her side, was…

They walked into the bright light of the garden. Integra shielded her eye from the sun, letting go of Mina's hand to do so. She gripped the portfolios she was holding tighter when the slight breeze played with the papers.

_Alucard…Where are you, you bloody idiot?_

Mina ran off a short distance to explore the early autumn flower patches and shallow fountain pool. Integra tutted and reached into her cotton suit jacket to fish out a cigar. After placing it between her lips, she patted down her pockets in search of a lighter.

_I used to never have to light them by myself. Walter or Alucard always stood by me…_

Hearing frantic splashing, she turned to see Mina leaning dangerously over the marble pool's edge.

"Be careful, Mina!" she warned unsure where this sudden protective instinct had come from. It's not like the little girl could _drown_ in a foot of water.

"Yes, Sir Hellsing!" Mina answered, backing away from the fountain.

Integra sat down a little ways away on an old bench, in a sunny spot. The smoke from her cigar enveloped her face and long blonde hair. Mina ran past her.

God, where did she get that energy? An ecstatic Mina reminded her of Alucard when he went bat-shit crazy and decided to be funny. Integra smirked. He once changed his figure to resemble a girl about her own age, back then, and pranced around in broad daylight. When Walter saw him, he nearly had a heart attack. She still wondered why his face flushed bright pink, when Alucard gave him a, hmm, something like a sweet smile.  
"Ah, the memories…nee, Angel of Death?" he had said in a girly high-pitched voice.

Though after seeing how the vampire fluttered his eye lashes at her retainer, she thought that she was better off not knowing…

After seeing a wacky vampire like that, there was a reason why the only person on her grounds 24/7 was Walter. Integra gave a shuddering sigh.

"Mina?"

Both females turned to see Harker emerge from around the corner of the rosebush.

"Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed and ran up to her father, wrapping her arms around his legs. _  
"_What are you doing out here? I thought Maria was going to watch you! Weren't you supposed to stay in the library? In the house? What are you doing out here?"

"I brought her." Said Integra, as she rose after putting out her cigar on the uncomfortable bench-just to spite Maria. With no better use for the stub, she threw it over her shoulder into a bush. It was her bloody garden; she could do whatever the hell she liked.

"Sir Integra?" the man seemed shocked as he patted his daughter's head nervously "Has she been a bother?"

Mina looked guilty but Integra shook her head.

"Oh…well, I wrote an e-mail to General Ashwood about the-you know-prototype I brought you. Another transport shall arrive in about a week after we've finished the negotiations. Ashwood will contact you, he said, about the situation in the North, he hopes, in the evening. All systems are down, up there, as you know." He shuffled his feet, maneuvering around the words as to not tip off his daughter. She just stayed tucked under his hand. Hellsing nodded again, not speaking. Integra stared down softly at his girl.

"Well…we'll be off." Said Fred at last, trying to get away from the powerful woman, as fast as politely possible. When they began walking away, on instinct, Integra called out to him.

"Oh, and Fred…bring her round soon, would you?" They locked eyes and as Fred took in the look on Integra's face, he understood that his daughter would now and always remain a part of the Hellsing Organization.

*I absolutely love the idea of young Integra x Alucard! There is so much you could do with the Lolita complex!

*Also, I hate what Hirano did to Integra. Alucard gets back and she's like, fifty (!)-he missed out on all the years she was a splendid, attractive woman.

*The Kills _Future Starts Slow_, Florence and the Machine_ Only if for a Night_,


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Truths and bitter Goodbyes.

Year 2030…

Integra lit her cigar ominously. The smoke engulfed her head and formed a cloud, masking her perceptive gaze.

"So…For how long have you known?" she asked sternly, puffing away frantically at her cigar, trying to get as much soothing nicotine into her system. Ceres dejectedly sat down in one of the customary designed armchairs in the counsel room.

"Since I was six." Mina coughed nervously. There was no point in hiding anything from Sir Integra Hellsing. "I remembered my 'dream' from a year back and added it all up. At first, I thought you led some sort of government agency, Sir Integra, which is true, and then I thought it was a mafia…"

Ceres laughed nervously, but Sir Hellsing glowered at her.

"Shut up, this is your fault. You should have been more _careful_ with her."

"Please don't blame Miss Victoria…"Mina whined stepping in front of her friend.

"She was only trying to protect me! It couldn't be helped." The eleven year old argued.

Integra drummed her finders on the old, mahogany conference table, silently taking in her nicotine.

"And now, what are we to do with you?" she turned to Ceres while shaking off some ash into the dust tray "…I don't suppose you could _alter_ her memories again?"

"I don't think it would last too long, Sir. She is very strong willed." The vampire shook her head 'no'. Integra silently fumed. _Dammit all to hell…_

"Well…" she put out her cigar forcefully and then awkwardly reached out her hand to pat the girl's shoulder. " Welcome to the family, Mina." Integra eyed her dubiously and then said sourly:

"May God help us."

"What do you mean, Sir Integra?" Mina said, on the verge of hysteria, holding the old mobile phone to her ear, while desperately trying to block out the sounds of lunch break. High Definition telephone calls had most definitely not been tested on screaming children.

"I'm sorry; Mina but I have no choice. Forgive me that I'm telling you this on the phone, but there is just no other option. Mina …"Integra whispered heatedly.

_This is so unlike her, Sir Integra is too blunt, too authoritive, if she didn't want me at her mansion, she would have flat out said so … what's going on?_ , thought young Harker.

Tears silently streamed down the girls cheeks.

"B-but why? You said you _liked_ having me by your side…I don't want to leave You, Sir nor Ceres!"She began to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening; she couldn't be losing her friends at the Hellsing Organization…

_Damn, I knew she was too sensitive_, thought Sir Hellsing and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Mina, I too am very sorry about this, but something's come up…the mansion isn't safe for you anymore. You must believe me; I am doing this for your safety. Because I _care _about you-"

"Is this about _him_?"Mina whispered vehemently backing deeper into the shadow of the staircase and clasping the mobile tightly. A dozen students ran up and down the steps, laughing, unaware of the God damned world. "Ceres' Master?"

"N-no…" Hellsing denied sternly. She seemed flustered. "Ah, _yes_…" Integra confessed. "Mina I must go. I'll…_write _to you. I- Promise. Yes…Everything will be alright, trust me. Remember, Mina, I am doing this to protect you."

"I-I know…" sniffled the girl "Sir Hellsing…Sir Hellsing?"

The line was dead.

_Damn!_ , growled Mina

_Oh, bloody hell_, thought Integra, just as a familiar and long desired shadow appeared down the hall.

Year 2044…

Mina fixed her hair nervously, brushing the curls behind her ear. They sprang back stubbornly, infuriating her even more.

"Thank you," she said softly, to the post man. It was so odd receiving an actual letter, as if they still lived in the early twenties. Now they sent holograms or regular e-mails, even taxes and bills…not to mention spam…Real post and real postmen, especially young and handsome ones, were truly exotic.

"Just doing me job, Miss. G'day." He turned with a wave and walked down the manors steps.

"Um, goodbye!" Mina leaned on the doorframe and drummed the letter's edge on her palm, observing the young man's powerful stride.

"Hmm...nice ass." She whispered watching the postman go, slight appreciation in her eyes. Immediately she schooled herself. She should never be thinking such thoughts!_ All_ men were trouble!

Her eyes fell to the letter.

"Mmm... "She closed the door while trying to rip the envelope open. The young woman was too curious to wait around and find a letter opener. She used her car keys.

Well, _this _most definitely wasn't a paycheck or bill…the paper was thick and glossy, it had a lovely shine to it. An invitation? Mina smiled lightly. Could it possibly be just another stupid invitation to some charity ball for royals?

The first letters proved how right/wrong she was…

_Our deepest condolences, for we regret to inform you, that…_

"No…" she whispered shakily, moving her head slowly from side to side. Her eyes blurred, but Mina stubbornly pushed her tears back. It took a while before she fully understood what the letter said.

It had been nearly fifteen years since she last saw her…

The woman who inspired her trust, admiration and loyalty. The one who she held in higher regard than her King and country…

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing…

Was dead.

"N-no!" she gave a shuddering moan, sliding down the door, till she landed on the marble floor. She clenched the letter, crumpling it.

The funeral was to be this Saturday, at six o'clock in the evening.

*Please don't hate me! Integra had to die-this fic wouldn't make much sense if she _didn't_! Alucard and Mina have to move on from their past loves.

*Music: Lana Del Ray _Born to Die_,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: A Greeting, a Parting in one glance.

Despite everything, it was a beautiful ceremony. It was a bit chilly, that early autumn day, with classical English weather to boot, but the rain lifted after Mass, and when the lamentful procession left St. Paul's Cathedral, there was only a bit of mist in the air.

There were many people at the cemetery. Some Miss Harker had not seen since she was a girl, other's she had only ever heard about: The military, the royals, all trying to keep a low profile. The king left soon after, along with his wife Kate, once he had placed a single white rose on top of the flag covered coffin. It looked a little silly; since Sir Hellsing was given a soldier's burial, but…his grandmother would have been proud. There were even high standing figures from all three legendary families that founded the Hellsing organization: The Harker's, her mother and father, still apparently fighting, even after the divorce, William Holmwood, along with his snotty son ( who was definitely too old to live with his parents), and even Doc. Seward.

The last of the Hellsing line lay silently before them.

Mina frowned. She had heard from Sir Integra herself that she was sick, but to what extent, the woman had no idea. The Dame apparently tried desperately to keep the truth from her .A horrible mutation of lung cancer. The worst kind. Mina knew that those bloody cigars were to blame…

Adjusting her little veil, to hide her tears, she looked down to the dark, wooden coffin, totally ignoring the reverend's words.

"Dust to dust." Mina whispered brokenly "…Ashes to ashes."

The greatest woman she had ever known was gone forever.

Though Mina hadn't known Sir Hellsing closely, the woman had a huge impact on her life. It was thanks to Integra and her unyielding example, that she became who she was today. She wiped away sudden tears.

Sir Hellsing was with God now.

The ceremony came to an end and the reverend closed his bible with a final, atrocious _snap_ and hurriedly left the cold graveyard.

People began to depart the Hellsing family cemetery, but she stayed and looked around to see the graves of previous Hellsing Masters. Harker even noticed the fake grave of Richard Hellsing, who tried to murder his own niece. Truth was, there was nothing _left_ of Richard to put into the grave once a _certain someone_ was done with him.

Mina turned her eyes away to catch her parents little nod from afar. Her mother looked more resigned and depressed than ever and her father was glaring at her.

Their relations had been…stiff lately, because she refused to take a side in their little war.

If they had problems, they should deal with them like proper grownups. Especially, since they had been married for 18 years. Betrayal was apparently normal in relationships these days…_she_ should know…Mina gave a shuddering sigh and then looked up to see a peculiar shadow amongst the mourners. Blood red eyes looked straight into hers, surprise evident in their depth.

_Ceres Victoria_…, thought Mina flabbergasted. The vampire peered at her with shock and a mixture of joy, and anguish. The red of the eyes turned to sky blue.

_She hasn't changed one bit…well, of course she hasn't, she's a vampire after all…I'm the only one who's changed physically. _

That was probably why Victoria was staring at her with such disbelief. Mina's feet unconsciously led her closer. She was taller than the vampire now.

"Ceres Victoria…"she said shell shocked while people passed by. Mina also noticed a man dressed as a butler hurrying people along.

"Miss Mina…" Ceres clasped the woman's hands in her own, delicately putting pressure on her soft human flesh. She took in her height, pretty face and brown hair pulled up into a tight bun.

"I'm so sorry" muttered Mina, looking down at their joined hands. It was amazing how _cold_ Victoria's fingers were…and how _human _her gesture was.

"Yeah, so am I" said Victoria sadly, before directing her gaze to the coffin that had been lowered into the ground. The vampire gasped then snapped her eyes back to the young Harker's face, beseeching the woman not to look towards the grave. Mina furrowed her brows and impulsively looked behind to see a red clad figure approach the coffin.

_Who in the world…_

Wilhelmina noticed the butler frantically shoo off the remainder of the mourners with the corner of her eye, but her main attention was centered on the gravesite.

The man in red was dressed according to the latest fashion in a retro styled, leather coat. It seemed a bit used and dusty, but it looked perfect on him. He was wearing a wide brimmed fedora hat, which hid his long black tresses and a pair of odd, golden-rimmed sunglasses.

The man approached the grave and when the three undertakers tried to block his path, he suddenly moved his arm and, the next thing Mina knew, like magic, they were all laying at his feet. The men scurried away as if their very souls depended on it.

Ceres gulped nervously and pulled on Mina's arm murmuring something, but the woman scowled at her and stayed put.

She watched the person take off his hat and glasses respectfully and look down into the grave. He was leaning at such an impossible angle over the edge, that any normal human would have fallen in, broken a leg…he seemed to be hovering above the grave murmuring something quietly.

"Please, let's just go…Give _Master_ a moment-"Ceres whispered, pulling on the young Harker's cuff.

_Ahh, so this is Ceres' Master?,_ thought Mina. She couldn't help feeling overcome with jealousy along with grief. He got to spend time with Sir Integra…_he_ was the reason she was not allowed back to the mansion…back to the Dame.

"Well, I cared for Sir Integra, too" she said defiantly, looking at the man's stiff frame. His head shot up and his blood red eyes locked with her chocolate ones.

There was something unmistakably familiar and evil about the vampire; even Ceres did not give off such a menacing aura. Shivers ran down Mina's back at the contact. His eyes were shiny and blood shot, it was obvious he was crying.

She gasped. But it wasn't the vampire's tears that wrenched such a reaction from her.

His eyes were full of anger and madness. Like, he was furious at the world, furious at Mina, but most importantly, furious at Sir Hellsing. The nosferatu glowered at her, still silent. Mina wasn't surprised to see that the tears were actually blood. He raised a gloved hand to his cheek, softly whipping the blood away. The creature looked shocked by his own reaction. Fists clenched and jaw tightened, he wiped his head back to the coffin, ignoring Mina altogether. The vampire was the utter picture of misery.

Angered, she stiffened her shoulders and looked between the coffin and the vampire.

"I…I loved her, too, you know." Her voice soft, barely a whisper. Ceres didn't know if the young woman was speaking to her, Alucard or herself.

"We all did, Miss Mina" Victoria comforted her.

"Yes." said the butler magically appearing beside Mina "Let's return to the manor, my Lady. I'll make you a cup of tea-there is much to discuss."

Mina looked at them both, surprised:

"My…_Lady_?"

begin rant do not read ^^

*Everyone unites at the burial ceremony! Well everyone important, anyway…Also, Mina is a lot taller than Victoria.

I'm _very_ tall and I'm sick of reading about petite forms, breakable thin frames! It's so CANON. How 'bout a WOMAN instead of a girl? She's supposed to be Integra's replacement, and Integra was all badass and SM. How can someone face off Alucard with mind and will power alone, you must have some muscle! How else can you run away screaming once he tries to shoot you?

*I don't have anything to short people-my friends and family all are, and I love them sincerely. But God gave us some variety, so use it, dammit! Not all women are short, thin and blonde and not all men are tall, dark and handsome.

end rant

*Alucard might seem a bit OC here? In one OVA he actually wakes up crying from his memory-dream of Van Hellsing. Besides, he's bloody crazy, ain't he? He can do whatever he wants ;p

*Music: UME-Phantoms-_Dancing Blind_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A Testimony of a Past Life and Love.

She tried to hide her own shock; it had been 15 years since she last entered the home of Sir Integra, and yet the manor remained untouched by time. It even smelled the same. Cigars and oranges from the furniture wax. Mina tried to wipe a stray tear without anyone noticing.

"Ah, here we are…" said the butler. He opened the doors to Integra's Office wide and let the young woman in. He then walked in and closed the heavy doors behind them. Mina glanced Ceres' smile before the vampire waved goodbye and _sank_ through the carpet to the ground floor. "Please take a seat."

The Man gestured to the comfortable armchair opposite the desk.

"Umm, excuse me, but I didn't catch your name, Sir?" Mina didn't quite know if this man was indeed the one in charge of the mansion and organization. He wore a typical, turn of the century butler's uniform, and a pair of half moon spectacles: golden, like his hair. Clearly he was going for the old fashion effect. Nobody today wore glasses. Or strange getups.

"Oh, terribly sorry, I guess _her_ death affected me as well…My name is Gabriel Cornello Maniani. I have been the retainer of Sir Integra for 18 years. You may not remember me. I had been doing a lot of jobs abroad for my Lady when you were growing up, Miss Harker. We never met…"

"No, no. I remember." Mina smiled lightly "Sir Integra mentioned you-Hellsing's trash man. Maria recommended you, Sir, when she… decided to leave the organization. You used to work for Iscariot section 13. Vatican." She remembered. The man smiled at her knowledge.

"Please, call me Gabriel. You are the new master of this mansion; it is only suitable that you call me by my name."

Mina glanced at him from the corner of her eye, shifting slightly in her seat.

"Pardon?"

"Please read this, Miss Harker." He handed her a folder. Mina took it politely and lightly ran one of her hands over the thin brown leather cover. Curious, she opened it, only to snap it shut a moment later, narrowing her eyes at the butler.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Gabriel smiled. She even sounded like Integra: sharp, commanding and professional. The woman had indeed made a fine choice for her successor.

"That, my Lady, is a copy of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's last will and testament. A copy has been sent to each person mentioned in her will. I have received one, so have the Knights of the Round Table, as well as the Founding Families. This is your copy. At first, the Hellsing Organization was to be taken over by a government agency, and then Sir Hellsing decided that with your father's recourses, it would be wise to leave it with the Harker's. Sir Integra Hellsing has left to you the leadership of her family's organization…along with its workers."

"What of the original?" Mina asked lightheaded.

"It is at Buckingham Palace, in the Hellsing Family vault, to which you of course, only have entry."

"Thank you, Gabriel. May I be left alone for a moment?"

"Certainly, my Lady. I shall bring up the tea in a few. Please make yourself comfortable." He left closing the doors soundlessly behind him.

The woman let out a loud sigh and slumped in her chair, overwhelmed by the whole situation. Groggily, Mina got up and taking the papers, walked to the large office window. She opened the folder again and began to read:

Last Will and Testament

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, of the City of London, England, being of sound mind and disposing memory, do hereby make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will and Testimony, hereby revoking all Wills and Codicils by me heretofore made.

Article one.

I direct that all my just debts and funeral expenses be paid as soon as practicable after my decease…

Mina continued reading, through the papers, coming across articles that considered other Knights of the Round Table and also associates of Hellsing, till she got to her Name…

Article thirty two.

I do hereby give, to my ward, WILLHELMINA MARIE HARKER, of Gerald Road, London S. W. 1, England, all of the royalties and other proceeds to which my Estate may be otherwise entitled from any and all uses to any and all media of my Organization and Agency. Also, any rest, which is residue and reminder of my estate, real, personal and mixed, of every kind and nature, and wherever situated, of which I may die seized or possessed, including without limitation, all property acquired by me or to which I may have come to be entitled to.

With the help of GABRIEL CORNELLO MANIANI, VICTORIA CERES AND THE NOSFERATU ALUCARD, WILLHELMINA MARIE HARKER, shall defend Church, King and Kingdom from all evil that threatens the British Empire…

Last note: I also leave to you, Wilhelmina Harker, the blue feathers, you're so fond of.

These are my wishes; I demand that they be seen to after my demise. May God save the King and Britain. Let all evil souls be banished into eternal damnation. Amen.1

Mina took a deep breath and hugged the document to her breast. She was commander of Hellsing. Dear_ God_.

Wait.

Blue feathers?

What the hell?

"Blue feathers…blue feathers?" Mina rubbed her neck, stood up and began to pace. _Feathers…blue…feathers. What does that mean? My favorite color? Something lightweight? _, she thought frantically. She thought over all connections. The first time she met Sir Hellsing, she had been prancing around in a helmet…with blue feathers…

Oh, _common_…!

The woman strode briskly out of the office and headed towards the Library. Her feet knew the way, but she concentrated on her footing ro keep a clear mind.

_I never did manage to read all the books in here_…, Mina pondered, gripping the doorknobs tightly, palms a little sweaty. The doors swung open with only a little push.

There it was: in the same spot as twenty years ago, the Cromwell age armor with the lush blue feathered helmet. She took it off dubiously and peered inside, catching the light from the window. Sure enough there was a fat letter resting on the soft velvet padding.

"Well, well, Sir Hellsing, did you go all sentimental in your last years?" murmured the woman delicately opening the envelope with her name handwritten on the front. Taking the letter out she began to read:

_If you haven't found this, Mina, then you are a bloody idiot. _

_I am praying that you did, because if not, all this blasted work has gone for nothing. You're a smart girl, I tell myself, so I trust you did not fail me. _

Mina smiled at the familiar blunt entre and perched on the ledge of a sturdy table.

_You might be surprised that I've hidden a secret message in an armor suit? How very romantic, you might think. Bullocks. This was the best place I could think of and the easiest to get to, for me, since I've been bedridden and also have an attentive vampire hovering over me all day long. _

_You must forgive me that I'm writing this on old paperwork, but that's all that was closest, and Alucard thinks that that is just what I am doing-filling in paperwork. He stays clear when I do this. Maybe he _is_ afraid of getting bored to death._

Mina turned the page over. Hmm, the letter had been written on the back of a survey.

_I'm dying Wilhelmina. The doctors say that it's an advanced cancer. Lung transplantation will not help._

_I'm sorry I did not tell you. I just wanted you to remember me how I was then, not the withered old granny I am now._

_You and Alucard were right; those cigars really have been my downfall. But since I can't be saved, I'm smoking one now anyway. Bugger off._

_Mina, you have read my will. You know everything there is to know about this organization –that's why you must take leadership. If you try to back out I will never let you rest, silly girl. I'll haunt you into your _own_ grave, dammit._

_You studied what was needed to be studied, in order to transform into a capable Hellsing Director. Even more than I had. _

_You know our family history and the nosferatu's past. You studied the occult, ancient Latin and Greek, law._

_But Mina, you do not know anything about what really happened for the last 15 years in this mannor. I like to keep my matters private, but seeing as you will now be living with three people who shared so much time with me and matter so much to me, I must beg you to help them continue once I'm gone. Especially Alucard._

_You might be shocked. Or not, you have always been quick-witted. _

_I love him. I really do and always will. He saved my life when I was a little girl and since then, had been my protector, my knight in shining armor. _My _monster._

_He is terrifying, a potent weapon and yet I've come to accept who he is. As he has accepted who I am._

_For years I rejected his advances, but these feelings remained. Then after 30 long years after the Great War, he came back to me. No more the almighty Dracula, but one man, one vampire._

_You might wonder why I didn't let him turn me over. He tried to. Countless times…well, before changing me became impossible, since our relationship became less and less platonic. But changing was not what I wanted. It would have been a disgrace to the honor of the Hellsing name, my own principals and last, death was one adventure I wanted to experience myself, though I never imagined it would be so slow and painful. My only hope is that God accepts me into his Kingdom, when I pass, even though in the end I forfeited everything I ever believed in, because of this love. I must say, I have not regretted it, till I take my last breath I will not regret this love and the twisted family we have made here._

_The Hellsing Organization truly was my family. And even though I wasn't the youngest, my vampire stood by me. Ceres, also. She had been an undeniable help for the last 30 years he was gone. She was my best friend, almost only friend, except for Gabriel, my new retainer._

_Just so you know, Gabriel is a hit man. He specializes in swordsmanship and torture. I must say it seems to be his little fetish. He also created Alucard's new guns, though my vampire still frets that Walter's were better, just to spite the butler._

_Now, since my tale is nearly at an end, I must tell you how Alucard handled the news that, along with my death, the bonds holding him to the Hellsing family will not dissipate. _

_Very poorly, my girl._

_I expect he hates me now, for keeping from him such valid information. Mina, you already know that when Abraham formed the seals that hold our nosferatu, he did so tying him to the blood of three families, to strengthen the magic. The Seward family was not included, because he hadn't been sure if John would have an heir or not. So the magic is based on three of the founding families: Holmwood, Hellsing and Harker. As long as there are blood heirs of these clans, Dracula is bound and does the Hellsing Director's bidding. I fear what he possibly may do, Mina. He deserves freedom or death if he so chooses, but I'm too selfish to let that happen. Alucard must remain the Hellsing's trump card, so I'll just say this bluntly: I_ order_ you to keep your line. Be it by you or your brother. _

_My father was able to; the Holmwoods were, so you shall as well. _

_I know that something happened in your past, something that you didn't wish to tell me, concerning your relations with men …and who am I, to give such orders, when I stayed an old maid, but for all your sakes, the remaining families must go on. I fear that the seals are weaker even now, because of me._

_The blood is the life, Mina._

_I feel I am leaving you with less understanding than before, but you must forgive an old woman her quirks. I want you to know that even if I never showed it, I did indeed love you. I have tried to protect you from the inevitable, for as long as I dared. Your fate however was merged with this Organization, since the moment your father was foolish enough to bring you with him to 'work'. I did my very best to protect you and even _envied_ you. You had the childhood that I never did, my girl. I like to think that I lived mine out again to the fullest, through you. _

_Take care of them all. May the Good Lord bless and keep you, Mina._

_Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing._

Mina finished reading the letter, but kept staring at the long, elegant pen marks that Integra's hand left. She traced the signature with her fingers, biting her lip until it bled.

**...8...**

He stood over the open grave, just as Ceres had left him. Her master seemed totally unaware of the world around him, staring angrily into the ground. He hadn't even let the undertakers cover the coffin with dirt. It still lay in the soil, exposed to the world, as if prolonging the inevitable end of the funeral ceremony. The rain returned, but it seemed he could care less. The vampire's expression was filled with such maddening longing, that tears crept up to Victoria's eyes.

**...8...**

"Welcome home, Count." said Sir Integra, reaching out her bloodied fingers to the vampire. Alucard inclined his head to recieve her gift...

Ceres knew that was her queue to _leave_.

"I am home, Countess…" he let the liquid drip into his awaiting mouth, as Sir Hellsing let out a low chuckle, continuing to feed him. After a moment, he rose a bit from his knees, until his tongue could wrap a little around her pointing finger. Integra sighed as he gave her skin a sweet, little kiss.

"It's been so _long_." she said, barley above a whisper. Alucard gently touched her hand with his fingers, caressing her skin, delighting in the taste of her blood. The wound was beginning to heal and the blood lessened its flow.

"Too long." He purred before sucking on Integra's fingers softly, and then he placed tender kisses on them, her palm, her wrist.

She never noticed when he stopped kneeling and stood to lean into her. The vampire wrapped his fingers around her forearm and nuzzled her wrist with his cold cheek, stroking his tongue against the skin. Alucard's eyes were closed in bliss. Integra unknowingly let him pull her into an embrace.

Just when she felt a trace of fang behind his affections, she snapped back to reality. He was already at her neck.

"Ah, Alucard…No biting." Her voice was soft, like out of a dream, but Alucard knew when his fun was over. If he didn't stop, she would press down on the Cromwell seal, and right now, he decided, _that_ would be no fun.

"Oh, you're such a party pooper, Integra…" he purred into her ear, holding her tighter. "It won't hurt a bit…" he grinned crookedly. The woman pressed her hands against his chest, creating a bit of space between them; she couldn't think straight when he was so dangerously near.

"_Alucard_…" she stressed, looking him in the eye."I already told you…it's too late. I don't want it. You can take your immortality and shove it."

His smiled only widened and he picked up her hand to kiss it lightly. Provokingly.

"You will think differently, Master. In due time."

**...8...**

"You never did change your mind, did you Integra? I could have made you so much _more_. …A true No Life King. You could have had more power, more…time."

"…M-master?" Ceres whispered hesitantly. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. She lifted her hand to him, but then decided to leave him to grieve.

**...8...**

*post AxI moment, sweet, but there is more to come^^. If you feel I should change the rating a bit, don't hesitate to write. I _do_ plan on writing a few intense AxI…

God I wanna cry. Killing I. Hellsing was hard and leaving Alucard alone even worse! ;(

*Music: Adele _Rumor has it,_

1 Google searched how a last Will is supposed to look like. Creepy doing this at 18…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Mina.

Mina's eye twitched in annoyance. The bloody monster was _laughing _at her. She hadn't expected much from him, after all, who was she compared to his former master, but still, a total blow off would have been more acceptable than this. She was feeling self-conscious as it was, and the maniacal sniggering of the nosferatu was not helping.

"_You_ are to be the new Master of Hellsing? A _Harker_. This is going to be fun, so, so _fun. _You even look like _her_7._"_Alucard said spitefully.

"_Silence._" Wilhelmina hissed, testing the new acclaimed bounds on the vampire's will. She walked around the desk and stood right in front of the nosferatu. He seemed to laugh even harder, even as his body bent in an unnatural bow under her powerful voice.

"Resorting to the Seals already, _Mina_? How pitiful." He mocked "You aren't half the woman Integra ever was… Your blood smells foul…" he lied, wishing he could suck her dry, "I will _never_ acknowledge you as my Master!" by the end; his voice was void of amusement. All that was there was hatred.

Mina pulled out her hand gun, which she now promised to keep on her at all times, and shot him in the head without hesitation. The vampire's blood splattered on the office carpet and some even dotted her cheek. She seemed unfazed but inside she was livid. All the while Alucard laughed, until she had blown his jaw off. Mina kept on shooting him, angry that he had forced her to mess up Sir Hellsing's office, until she was out of silver rounds.

Ceres appeared in the doorway at the first gunshots, wielding her new and improved Harkonnen III.

"Miss Harker!-"

"Quiet, Ceres." Mina had no patience for her friend. Her heart did however throb with pain at the necessity of using such a tone with the faithful Draculina. She loaded a fresh cartridge into the chamber of her semi automatic, almost dying to use it. She had been taking lessons since she was in secondary school-to keep on shooting was like an instinct.

"I do not _need_ to be acknowledged as your _Master_. I am your employer. You will _work_ for me, just like Sir Integra wanted. And you will treat _Sir_ Integra Hellsing's name with respect, _vampire_. She was a very important person to us all. I am not here to _replace_ her. I am here to see that her organization be run by a_ competent_ leader."

Alucard whistled.

Suddenly Mina felt as if her whole little speech had gone unnoticed by him. She deflated.

"Such violence…my, my, maybe you will turn out to be more interesting than your ancestor, _Mina_.1" He purred her name, and though it felt like a caress, the young woman was outraged. How dare he speak of her great great grandmother as if she meant nothing? She had sacrificed so much, risked her very _soul_ to defeat him in a past life. It had been shameful for the whole Harker line to learn that Mina's remains had been used as scientific study material for the Letze Battalion2. Their influence, military and political in the Conference of Twelve fell drastically after that.

"Shut _up_! Stop calling me that! You will address me as _Sir, Miss Harker_ at most. And how _dare_ you speak of my ancestor in such a way. She was a brilliant, brave woman, who helped bring _you_ down." Her eyes were cold, nearly black. Ceres looked between the two beings, which were now dueling silently. Alucard rose to his full height, almost towering above the woman. The atmosphere was so tense; you could cut it with a knife. Victoria felt she had to stop Mina; she was foolish to think she even stood a chance against Master.

_You don't know what you're _doing_! He'll _**kill**_ you and not feel a thing. And_ **I** _will. I'll grieve forever!_

"This discussion is finished. Return to the dungeons, that's an _order_." Mina stared straight into Alucard's red, blazing eyes. Ceres almost choked on her own heart, as it leapt up to her throat. Was Mina insane! Master was _invading_ her mind!

Alucard frowned and a look of disbelief crossed his face. His eyes then shone with fiery rage as Ceres understood that something in the Hellsing Director's mind was keeping him _out._ His lips lifted into a hideous, evil smile.

"Understood."

He turned and walked out, surprising Victoria by actually using a _door._

**...0...**

Alucard sat on his throne, swirling the contents of his wine glass lazily around. He took a sip of the blood and then tightened his jaw and hurled the glass, sending it at the wall, where it shattered into little pieces. They fell to the floor, catching the light and glittering like diamonds.

"…Master?" a shy voice asked from the doorway.

"What is it, _Police girl_?" She entered his chamber, stepping shakily through the mist, wondering whether to come comfort him or run for the hills.

"I brought you some blood…Master Har-, I mean; _Miss_ Harker has increased our daily rations." She switched titles not to offend him, knowing that the elder vampire was oversensitive about Mina's new title.

"I don't want it…" he grumbled, eyeing the red liquid with disgust. Alucard sighed. "It's not the same…this blood holds no memories, no _life._" He referred to the synthetic blood3, Ceres cradled to her breast.

Ceres thought over his words. "Yes, I guess so. The synthetic product isn't as good…but it's cheap and there's _lots_ of it." She said cheerily at the end. The Master vampire looked at her reproachfully.

"After all this time, you still have a lot to learn, _Police girl_."

"After all this time, you still haven't learned my name, _master_." Ceres joked "You only once called me by my real name and it was so, so long ago too" she pouted

"It was…a special occasion."He smirked remembering "Don't get used to it." He shot her a look and then returned to contemplating the red mark on the far wall. The blood oozed slowly down the bricks, reminding him of bloody London 2000.

"Ah, those times were so much _fun_. I miss war. How things have changed…"

Ceres sweat dropped. However he felt, she was rather content with the present…

They sat in silence for a moment: Alucard lounging in his throne, while Ceres perched on the ledge of the table, close to his side.

"I couldn't read her mind." He said softly, as if wondering out loud.

"W-what?" Victoria gawked "Was it like with Schrödinger? A black void?"

"Idiot. _I _am Schrödinger4. Have you forgotten? I am everywhere and nowhere. No…her mind, it's readable. But not."

"Master, that doesn't make a lot of sense…"-.-**'**

"Read it yourself, Police girl, you annoy me with your constant questions." He threw back, smiling slightly.

"Master~! You're so mean! Of course I won't read her thoughts! That's just _rude_!"

Alucard tilted his head and laid it on his open palm, resting his elbow on the throne's arm, contemplating.

"So much like shattered glass. So many thoughts mixed as one, cluttered, unorganized…_insane."_ He smiled evilly at that.

"Maybe just emotionally unstable, Master! Miss Mina must be the most level headed person I know!" _then again, everyone in this organization is crazy…_, mused Victoria-her opinion hadn't changed over the past 45 years.

_Playing with her might prove to be worth my time, after all_, thought Alucard. He turned to his fledging.

"Leave." He ordered. "I wish to sleep."

**...8...**

"Jeeze…"Ceres momentarily found herself outside his quarters. When her master _ordered_ her to do something, using the bond between Maker and Fledging, her body listened on its own. "What crawled up his butt and died…!" _Then again, I don't want to know…_

**...8...**

_Wilhelmina Harker…**Mina** Harker. They are almost exactly the same, the same fire and blood._ His mind purred. _I have waited for so long. At last I can repay them for all they have done to me. They took me away from my home, destroyed my castle, armies…my brides. And that good for nothing Harker dared to take me _**on**. _If not for Van Hellsing and his guidance, they would have been a mindless flock of _**sheep**. _Easy to manipulate, easy prey, most of all, that little man. His wife had more sense than he did…and she would have been_ _mine_.

Mina Murray had had his -The Count's- blood, nearly became a Draculina, a NoLife that would walk the night by his side.

Alucard grinned, dark, traitorous plans forming in his mind.

_She can still be mine._

**...8...**

* _Gawd,_ I can almost see that sexy, psycho killer smirk! Yay, the wheels are turning, Alucard is going hunting! Does he have a chance with his new boss? ; )

*And Mina might seem violent…but really, is that something we haven't seen before? When Integra entered the Major's Nazi zeppelin, she shot Schro _down_, even though he was just welcoming her.

*Music: Florence and the Machine _Bedroom Hymns_

1 Alucard is referring to Mina Murray. I was interested why Hirano totally excluded the other Vampire Slayers from his manga, leaving us fans with a couple words said by van Hellsing in the manga and OVA.

2 The Last Battalion, Millennium Nazis group

3 Synthetic blood from the True Blood-verse. I wondered if I should make Hellsing go global or something, but what would be the point of fighting vampires in Britain if they were legal inhabitants? Also *cheers* Go Eric Northman!

4 I got the impression that Alucard engulfed Schro. I don't know but it would be awesome if he could*pop* into other dimensions and such.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Chase under a Full Moon's Glow.

Wilhelmina had been running the Hellsing Organization for a season now. The Knights seemed satisfied, having no apprehensions about her experience or sex (especially since almost all of them where women),

The King, stayed out of her way (which was truly best, since he had no idea what he was doing),

And her vampires were behaving...

Mostly.

There were hardly any missions she had to send them on, but she did, just to keep Alucard busy. Ceres said he got impossible, when bored out of his mind.

There had been strange occurrences, attacks too close to the manor for comfort, failed attempts at invading the property, but nothing major. It was hardly a development. Due to the lack of activity, her mind constantly dwelled on silly things, her servants and their peculiar behavior, her family and their continous disputes...the atrocious Vampire King, who solemnly ignored her authority...

In truth the biggest rise she was able to get out of the old vampire was during Christmas, when she and Gabriel offered him a Single-Action Colt, Model 18731 with silver rounds-a collectables item, worth a fortune. He was happy as a clam. Ceres was happy with _Nora Robert's _new romance novel.

Picky vampires…

As for Mina herself, she was healthy if not happy. She took up running again, practiced her aim in the shooting range, had no addictions, except for coffee and chocolate, and took her prescribed medication regularly.

The young woman stared at the closed drawer of her office table, where the little orange bottle of sleeping tablets rested. Mina huffed and got up out of her chair, mug in hand, directing her steps to the balcony doors.

The pills helped with her insomnia. She had refused to talk about her not-too-distant-past, but that didn't mean that it did not come back to haunt her. She'd had many nightmares; some so bad and twisted, they had her calling home for comfort. At first she didn't _want_ to sleep. Now she _couldn't_...

It was January already and though the air was chilly, the heavy snows had yet to fall. There was only a light, powdery layer around the mansion grounds. It seemed remarkable, but global warming along with the Atlantic front, were keeping winter far away from England. Christmas had been green, not a strange occurrence for Mina, but definitely for her family, who came to visit from the North.

**...0...**

The woman stood on the balcony of her office, bundled up in a warm coat and mittens, holding a cup of hot grog2. Her breath came out in white puffs as she surveyed the terrain of her estate. Defenses had recently been placed at level IV but Mina didn't feel endangered. She contemplated the bright night, taking a breather from her paperwork.

She had been under so much pressure lately. Truly, she _always_ had been. Her father, mother, her Family, Sir Hellsing. Everyone was counting on her.

"Beautiful moon." Came a comment out of nowhere and she leaned over the railing to see Alucard rising up in front of her and hovering above the grounds. "Such a night makes me want to have a bite to drink…3"

"Ah, good evening, Alucard. You're back already? I expect your hunt went as planned?" she raised her brow. Mina tried to play it cool with the nosferatu, all the while attempting to seem friendly and laid-back, something she had been failing in through the years. The vampire melted through the stone carved railing and stood across from her. He left off his hat and glasses and she could see his highlighted features in the full moon's glow.

Once again, it stroke her how handsome the creature appeared to be. Fabulous dark hair, flawless skin, dashing appearance… But she forced herself to focus on the _vampire_ part of him. Alucard was her hit man, employee, her monster.

"Not really, no." he replied in a deadpan voice.

"Too easy?" Harker inquired, wrapping the thick padded overcoat tighter around her.

"I never left the mansion." He grinned at her devilishly.

"?"Mina furrowed her brows, scowling.

"Relax, _Mina_. The prey is coming _here_." Alucard mocked

"I _told_ you to stop calling me that…wait. _What_! What do you mean it's coming _here?_"

He reached into his coat and pulled his sunglasses out, playing with them, before slipping them on his long nose.

"It's killing the guards as we speak…Well unless the Police Girl gets to the front gate in…three…two…one."

Mina heard loud, agonizing shouts and rounds of gunshots. The noises picked up, chaos erupting in the east wing. She ran to the balcony's railing, rather pointlessly, and stared out into the courtyard. A shadow zipped by, dancing to imaginary music. Mina realized it was dodging bullets.

"Fast little maggot, isn't he?" Alucard noticed, his eyes constantly on the enemy. Mina's temper flared wildly.

"_Alucard_, you bloody idiot! Get down there and _finish_ him!" The Hellsing Director spun around, facing the vampire with a livid look on her face. Her employee just smirked.

"Not to worry, He's coming up himself."

"Wha-" Mina paused, hearing a feral snarl from below the balcony. The creature jumped high up above her and descended with something similar to a deranged war cry.

_Son of a bitch_, Mina thought, seeing the man's, no, the _monster_'s snapping fangs gleaming with blood. _Her _soldiers' blood! She pulled out her Smith & Wesson semi-automatic4 and aimed for the vampire's heart. The red head moved to the side, dodging, but she still managed to blow a hole straight through his chest… Just not his heart, so he gurgled because of the force of the bullet and then dropped to the ground, two stories down. Mina leaned over the railing and tried aiming at the vampire, but it was too dark from where she was, drenched with the office lights. Red howled and tried shooting her instead.

"Alucard, down!" Mina growled out in the bored vampire's direction. He seemed so laid-back, he could be filing his fingernails.

He swept her up and dropped. Mina clung to the Count in fear as the world swirled around her, while they hurled to the grassy ground. She clenched her jaw, trying not to scream, and narrowed her eyes at the red haired assassin, who suddenly took off running like a bat out of hell.

"Fuck, don't let him get _away!_" she shouted to the guards. Alucard gave her a pleased, surprised look. He didn't know his cool, professional boss cussed. It might make arguing with her a little less boring.

"You know I can crush him for you, yes?" He asked looking down to the woman in his arms as she wiggled free and set off running in pursuit. Mina snatched another gun from an unsuspecting soldier, muttering an apology as she went.

"He killed Royce and Carlos." she screamed back at him as she passed her men's bodies tears of rage and guilt blurring her eyes for a moment. "He is my _prey!_"

Mina ran out of the estate, cursing loudly to spur herself on and aimed the borrowed Beretta at the retreating vampire's legs and ass. She kept on shooting, even as Red turned sharply to the right heading for the dark forest. Pushing her body to its limits, Harker ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Mina knew that she wouldn't stand a chance amongst trees, so she tried to coax the fucker into open moonlighted terrain. She had been a track runner in University, so her stamina wasn't bad... but that didn't mean she stood a chance against a vampire in a race! She kept firing her Smith and Wesson, a little to the right of the vampire, so as to force him to turn away from the woods. He fell into her trap, being wounded and groggy from his fast meal. She hit the vampire in the chest again, surprised how lucky she was. Mina's muscles burned but she felt grim satisfaction when she saw Red fall into the snow.

She skidded to a stop and toppled over drained of all energy, her heart pounding as if it was a frightened bird in a cage. Harker lifted her gun with the last of her strength, seeing the vampire try to crawl away and shot it in the head with her explosive silver round. Mina then fell back to the ground, her eyes nearly rolling into her skull and lay motionless, gasping for breath, coat wrenched open by the biting cold wind. Her whole body seemed on fire, it hurt so much.

Alucard materialized above her and watched her breast rise and fall for a moment. He looked down into her face with a pout.

"You ruined my fun. I hoped he would get away from you and you would have to admit defeat and ask for my _assistance_."

She stared up at him through a haze, talking seeming too painful. "He killed my men. It was the least I could do for them. He was _mine_." She choked out though gasps. Alucard gave her a once over, his gaze glazing over her sweater clad chest again. _They_ were rather nice.

"You look like hell."He smirked evilly.

'_I feel worse_…'she told him through her thoughts, wariness getting the best of her. She was so tired, so incredibly tired…

'_Take me home_…' her mind whispered before she fell unconscious.

Alucard stood silently before her for a moment, contemplating his options. He kneeled down and moved her head to the side, barring her flushed neck to him. Her hair fell around her shoulders, having slipped from the tight, awful bun she always wore. Alucard was surprised at how curly and soft it was.

He crawled over to the fallen vampire, noticing how he was already deteriorating. He would be dust by sunup. The blood spattered on the frosty ground and Alucard slowly licked it up, tasting the memories of the fallen vampire. His eyes glowed.

"Hnn, nothing…" he whispered, smiling slightly "This shall be so much _fun_." He chuckled a little, his features contorting maliciously. The master vampire eyed Mina's body.

It would only take a quick twist to break her neck. Her death would be painless. He tried to move his hand with that intent, but found that his fingers could not pass an invisible barrier. He had thought of slipping her something, but that was dishonorable and lowly, even for him. He had tried driving her insane, but her thoughts gave _him_ a headache. He _couldn't_ even invade her dreams; she took sleeping pills that knocked her out.

"Why won't you just _die_?" he sighed and then picked her up into his arms. Her dark hair cascaded over his arm, catching the moonlight, as he gently maneuvered her into a comfortable position for them both. Her body was long and sturdy, which made her lay a little awkwardly in his embrace, but he was the strongest undead creature on the planet, so he didn't mind. She was so different from the only other human woman he had let this close to him.

Integra had had a petite frame. She was also tall, but because of her gentle build, they dressed her as a man, to build up her appearance. He couldn't deny that as she matured, the outfits made her seem incredibly sexy. Alucard looked mournfully at the moon and made his way back to the mansion, carrying a new beautiful Director in his arms.

**...0...**

I'm really glad y'all take the time to read my story^^

But it would be great if you WRITE me a review. It can be in English, French, Polish or even Japanese (I can even try sitting down with a spanish dictionary)! A simple "good" or "horrible" would be fantastic=.="

I'd like to know if you guys "like"

*I realized something after going over this for the hundredth time: If Mina trained track running, correct me if I'm wrong, she'd pretty much be as _flat _as a boy.

And I always envisioned her as a taller, darker, more serious version of Victoria ( who is a, what, a _G_ cup?). Let's just say, her bountiful breasts were the reason why she quit professional running (if you are a B+ cup, you gotta know what I mean). ^^'

*Music: Placebo _Running Up That Hill_,

1 Just Google or wiki the thing=.=' I'm not into guns…which sucks, since Kouta Hirano was like, an _expert._ And I _do_ know that _Nora Roberts_ (I do not own and I do not propagate)will most likely _not_ be writing any more books in 2045, since she would have to be over _one hundred_. But my mom likes her romance novels, so what the hey. Disclaimer: I do not own

2 I wanted to give her _hot wine_ (which is delicious) but Mina's on her way to becoming an alcoholic in this fic, so…

3 Hellsing OVA 1

4 Google it =.='


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Thoughts of Past and Present.

"Don't…" she said, stopping his hand as it smoothed across her withered cheek. It turned a rather appealing rosy shade.

"Why?" Alucard asked, cocking his head to the side and placing his other hand on Integra's neck. She moved her eyes away, frowning.

"I'm…"

"Beautiful." He completed for her, showering her in his red gaze. She scowled even more. "What is it? You do realize that I am six hundred years older than you?"

"But you certainly don't look it." Integra grumbled turning away from him and looking out the window of her office. She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her waist and she couldn't help lean against her vampire.

"Would you find me attractive if I were a pile of old bones?"

"I find you attractive when you are _yourself_. You looked dashing with that beard, my Count." she smiled. After a moment, he rubbed his cheek against hers. Hellsing wasn't surprised to find it scratchy.

"_Only_ then?" Alucard pouted and let Integra turn in his arms. She looked up at him with a crystal-clear blue eye and cupped his face lightly. With eyes half open, she rose up and kissed his lips softly. Innocente enough and simple, as if part of a daily ritual.

"You know the answer to that." She whispered breaking the kiss

"Integra…" he seemed shocked yet pleased, with her affection. He nuzzled her right wrist, with blissfully closed eyes and placed a sweet kiss on her flesh. She shivered and his eyes snapped open immediately, nostrils flaring. Their eyes locked: red and blue. The air was heavy with the chemistry between them. Alucard leaned his face closer to Integra's. She moved away a bit trying to regain some private place, but he just smiled and leaned closer still. His lips were deliriously close, cold breath on her parted mouth. Integra wanted to say something, anything to get him to snap out of it. But all her thoughts fled, her insecurities and apprehensions disappeared and all that mattered was that she wanted to feel him, that he was near, _real_, and that _he_ wanted the same.

Alucard kissed her in return and it was almost painful when he realized how much he had wanted to do it again after such a long parting. Integra sighed longingly, burying her fingers into his hair to bring his mouth closer, pressing herself against Alucard. Her breath sped, her lips parted and he groaned feeling her yield to him completely. The vampire took a long, deep breath through his nose, basking himself in his Master's fragrance and continued the sensual kiss.

"I missed you so much…" Integra whispered sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry" his voice seemed pained and he peppered kisses all over her face. Alucard gave a strangled gasp as Integra pushed her hips against him lightly. He chuckled breathlessly.

"I missed you, too, my _Master_" he purred and then pressed his gloved hands to her cheeks and devoured her lips in a hungry kiss.

It was a kiss filled with need and loneliness and desperation. He wanted her, needed to make up for all the lost time. They didn't wait, there was nothing more to wait for. Integra was fifty two. Quite a long time to be waiting for one man's kisses, so he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She groaned and embraced him with wild abandon and just as Integra felt her knees weaken, there was a sudden rush of air and Alucard was placing her on the edge of her desk, leaning her almost over as his mouth slanted against hers, gentle yet fierce. She grasped his shoulders, letting her head fall back with a whimper as he wrapped her legs around his middle and pressed himself closer to her center. Integra hid her head defeated in his neck as Alucard ran his hands down her front to cup her breasts. But it wasn't enough.

She moaned softly and searched for his lips blindly, wanting more. The vampire heeded her plea. Squeezing Integra's behind firmly, Alucard ran his other hand down her ribs, stomach and slipped it into her underclothes. He touched, though his cold hand stayed put, not moving, which infuriated her.

"Ah Ah-Alucard…" Integra growled, bucking her hips and moving against his fingers. He kissed her softly and began placing scorching hickeys on her bared neck.

"What is it, my Master~?" The Count rolled the 'r' and flexed his fingers, which caused her to convulse. Hellsing grasped his hair in her fists, nearly howling.

"Just _do_ it." She sighed, when he didn't move his blasted hand. "Pleasure me…please." She whispered through her clenched teeth against his shoulder. He laughed at how docile she sounded.  
"Yes, Sir!"

"Idiot…"she growled, before all thoughts escaped and all that was left were his unimaginably wonderful caresses. Integra gave out a strangled moan.

_This_ had never happened. She may have indulged in a fiery kiss or two but this, letting him, the vampire, do this…was _forbidden_… new, exciting.

Alucard watched her flushed, ecstatic face, giving her open mouth little, humble kisses, as if to reward her for every gasp and quake of her body.

Her eyes were closed, the eye patch1 forgotten on the floor, pink lips parted, cheeks flushed.

It was with that memory with which the nosferatu's dream ended and he returned to reality. Only after a moment did Alucard realize he had bloody tears smudged all over his cheeks. He snarled and shot up from his throne, flinging his table across the chamber in anger. It shattered a second later against the wall, the aged wood crying out in agony.

Alucard growled in frustration. He should _hate_ her. She left him alone and went on in death. She sealed him so he would not be _free_, could not follow her.

"Selfish wretch!" Alucard whispered heatedly, before all his anger evaporated and he calmed, straightened his stance. His eyes softened as he looked to the ground "You silly girl."

**...0...**

"What do you mean that there was _nothing_?" Mina rasped from her place on the bed. She had been sick for four days now. Her midnight run was taking its toll, the doctors had even suspected pneumonia, but in the end, she just had a nasty cold. Alucard stood at the foot of the bed, hands clasped behind his back, smirking at her with satisfaction. He took in her frizzy hair, red nose and watery eyes.

"I told you, you looked like _hell_; now see what you have done? You should have asked for my _assistance_, Miss Harker."

"Stop changing the subject. Was he alone? Or did Ceres finish off his accomplices? What was their objective?"

"There were two vampires." Alucard adjusted his sunglasses. It was evening, but the damn sun didn't seem to let up, so his employer was forced to stare at her own reflexion rather than his face. Mina coughed and the movement set her muscles on fire. She really felt horrible-it was the critical moment of sickness-if she held out a day or two, she'd be back on her feet.

"The Police Girl managed to terminate the younger one."

"They were newborns? Rouges?"

"Newborns. But I don't believe that this was a mindless attack... His mind seemed as if it had literally been erased. Like on a computer. The data was gone. And though clumsy, the attack had been planned."

"Distractions…too many distractions…it looks like someone is trying to find out how to breach our defenses. They're trying to keep us busy…" Mina murmured. She took her tablet that rested on the bedside table. She wrote down instructions and sent an email to the Convention of twelve. They would have to discuss this. She then called Gabriel, and soon enough, his bust came out like a 3D hologram from the tablet.

"Yes, M'am?"

"Gabriel, has the anti-freak defense been restored yet?"

"No. It took a couple of hours it get it running again, but we'll try to make it work before sun down."

"Hurry! I have a bad feeling about this. You know what day is coming up?"

He denied and she quickly explained that January was the month World War Two took a drastic turn against the Nazi. It was also the time when soviet Russia began its forceful conquest of Middle Europe. Starting with Warsaw, Poland on the Twelfth.

"_Exactly_ one hundred years. I fear someone may want to use that symbolic date for hostile purposes." She was thinking of the Last Battalion making a comeback.

"It's not _them_."Alucard snorted "I destroyed them all. And Integra took out the major himself. It may seem alike, they too kept us busy for a while, but I honestly doubt it."

"I am not dismissing any theory." Mina measured him with a steady, though slightly watery gaze. "We must keep on our guard. Gabriel security level V, please…and if you can, try pulling in some favors from your old friends."

The butler smiled grimly. Negotiating with the Iscariot section thirteen, was not something to be enjoyed.

"Hoo…I haven't seen them in so _long_."Alucard, for whatever crazy reason, was ecstatic "I wonder if they have any new _Judas priests_ that will be worth my time."

Gabriel gave him a strange look "Considering that Heinkel hates your innards, and that he's now an Archbishop, I don't think you need to worry about that."

**...0...**

One night, Wilhelmina Marie Harker sat on the bed that once belonged to Integra Hellsing, and combed her long, curly hair. She was fresh from the bath, buttered up with moisturizer and clad in a silky, golden pajama set. Mina looked around her, at the room that was now hers.

She supposed that she should be disgusted; to sleep in the bed, live in the home of one that died…but she wasn't. It had been_ Sir Integra's_ home. But there was no cigar scent anymore. The orange blossom furniture wax was changed to pine soil. This was _her_ home now. One, many happy memories were linked to.

She looked into the mirror across the room and saw herself sitting on the large bed. Dark curly hair, brown eyes and typical English features…and yet, Mina was the striking picture of her ancestor, Wilhelmina Harker, de domo Murray.

While on her studies, Mina came across an old family photograph from the 1900's. The resemblance was alarming. Granted; she wasn't as slight and ethereal looking, being quite a strong woman, but still. She just hoped that the similarities ended with the visage and last name. Mina didn't wish for any vampire features or grave desecration. Young Harker sighed. _Damn Nazis_…she thought, putting away her bruch, her long hair swaying behind like a heavy dark cloak.

Sitting back on top of the plush covers and staring into her reflexion, the woman pondered if perhaps, these _features_ were what caused such tensions between her, the old council member families and…_Alucard_.

What did he think of her?

He _did_ know she was her own person, right? Not some reincarnate?-she wasn't a Buddhist, didn't believe in reincarnation, atman or karma. _It must be a matter of genes…I'm not her, I'm not Mina Murray, I don't want to be._

Mina took two, small pills and quickly drank them down with a large amount of mineral water, straight from the bottle. She looked around the now cluttered, familiar room and ordered the computer system to turn off the lights.

**...0...**

*Mina sure is going through the Kagome Higurashi (_Inuyasha_) existential problem…If you guys remember _Inuyasha_, Kagome, was constantly compared to and with her pre-incarnation, Kikyou. Especially, by Inuyasha, in the beginning of their Quest for the Shikon Jewel.

At the end of the manga, after everything, her character and spirit seem to be a third of what they once were (Way to go Inu-kuro!)! It always pissed me off, since I liked her in the beginning of the manga and due to the angst, drama and soul _whipping_ I gradually stopped. Who did they see when they looked at her? Kikyou, the great, ethereally beautiful miko, or Kagome, the spunky teenage girl from Tokyo?

So here is Will Harker, the split image of her great x 3 grandmother- former lover (?) of Count Dracula. What does _he_ see, when he looks at her? Another quick bite and conquest, I like to think. Then again maybe a reincarnated past love ( like, Elisabetha in Koppola's _Dracula_)? I _do_ hope he sees a challenge…

1 Integra LOST her EYE when she defeated the Major. So, yeah, she pretty much looks like Cap'n Hook…I think.


	11. Chapter 11

**note:** plot thickens! ;)

Chapter 10: Of Golden Hair and Blood Red Lips.

The young Hellsing Director awoke sometime in the night, to find a _certain someone_ hovering over her. She blinked, scrunched up her brow and turned over onto her side once more.

"Five more minutes…" She grumbled sleepily, curling in on herself and stuffing her pillows closer to her face.

"…"

"Not the reaction I was going for, but it will have to do." Sighed Alucard exaggeratingly "Or are you still asleep?" he whispered bringing his face closer to the woman's. His icy breath ruffled a few curls.

"Whatever it is, Alucard, you can bug me about it in the morning." Mina murmured dreamily, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to will him away, "I thought I told you to stay in your rooms if not needed…" she turned to him, defeated. There was no _way_ she was going to fall back asleep, with him breathing down her neck. _Literally_. Their noses were almost touching, but that didn't seem to faze her in the least. He hovered along the length of her body, his midnight black hair, tickling her forehead.

"Yes, _mother_…" he mocked sweetly. It seemed very phycadellic. Mina was glad he at least didn't roll of his eyes. "But it would be too late. In the _morning._"he smiled evilly.

"Hmm…" Harker rubbed her eyes "Why am I awake?"Mina wondered, looking from the bottle of pills on her bedside table to his face and back.

"Because I switched them with tic tacs. Come, rise and shine." He pulled the warm covers from her body.

"What?" Mina cried form shock and cold, shooting into a sitting position, nearly knocking heads with the vampire.

"We're under attack." He reached into his trench coat and pulled out his heavy, semi automatic. He pointed it at her window, which was covered by lush, navy drapes.

"Alucard, if this is some sick joke…and _tic tacs_! Are you out of your bloody mind?" She stood up and he immediately rearranged them so that his back was to the window. He pulled her close, with a grimace, and then transported then down to the main hall, just as the window exploded. Mina looked up on reflex, but there was only the ceiling above her now.

She looked around to find Ceres and Gabriel walking in from the kitchen.

"It seems we have some unwanted visitors, this late hour." Gabriel looked like he had been thrown into the washing machine and tumble-dried afterwards. "And I was having such a good dream too." He gave Victoria a sneaky smile, which made the Draculina blush madly.

Mina rubbed her eyes tiredly, trying not to think too much into it.

"What are they, how many, what weapons do they have?"

Ceres turned to her, surprised.

"You don't look effected at all, Sir!"

"I'm tired, I'm pissed off and I just woke up in bed with a dead man." She looked out the bullet-proof, anti-freak windows at the raging fires on the court yard.

"Well, technically, I wasn't _in _your bed. Besides it used to be _mine_…" Alucard huffed annoyed.

"…"

"I don't want to know." Mina, Gabriel and Ceres said at the same time. Mina's half awoken mind rang in alarm…Don't go _thinking _that! What ever happened in that dirty old man's past was _none_ of her business!

Just then they heard the unmistakable screech of old megaphones being turned on. Mina covered her ears at the high-pitched sound.

"Ehem, ehem…is this thing on? Tawarish(1) Sokolov, can you hear me? Da(2)? Okay. " A female, girlish voice rang out through the grounds.

"Come out, you no good kapitalisty(3)! If you do, we'll make sure your death will be quick and painless. Try to fight and my comrades will crush you! How was that Tawarishu? Did I sound formidable? "

"Oh, God…" Mina groaned as if they were torturing her "Comunists! First Nazis, now them! What is it with nutters and bloody world domination plans?" she looked at Alucard apologetically "…Sorry, no offence."He did not comment.

"Where are my men?" Wilhelmina asked, directing her gaze at her retainer.

"I called them back into their quarters. Until we find out the strength of the enemy, it would be wiser to keep _human_ forces away."

"Thank you." Mina's eyes softened with emotion. She never liked losing anyone, war or not. "What are they?" She asked Alucard and Ceres.

"Well that little one is most definitely a vampire. A NoLife." Alucard contemplated.

"I…I think I know this aura."Ceres pondered out loud. "It reminds me of the Captain, you know, the one with that insane major?" Mina nodded once, asking her to continue. She was familiar with the facts.

"He was a werewolf?"

"Y-yes." Victoria shuddered, remembering the fight.

"Don't cower, _Police Girl._ He is dead and you are not. That certainly counts for something." Alucard scolded her and then turned with a shit-eater grin to the Hellsing Director "There is a werewolf army outside your door step and leading them is a Master Vampire above A class."

The enemy started bombarding the mansion. They all felt the walls give way.

Mina looked at him steadily. Since his return, he had fifteen years to replenish on familiars. But fifteen years are not five hundred4. She was worried.  
"Will you be alright?" she asked quietly. The NoLife King looked surprised that she cared.

_Moron, of course I care, I'm supposed to take care of you!_

"We shall see." He chuckled darkly; finally realizing who the powerful aura belonged to. "Give me my orders, Sir Harker."

Mina sighed and then her eyes sharpened.

"Nothing has changed. The direct order is: search and destroy." He looked at her dubiously, as if doubting her resolve. Her temper flared "Search and Destroy! Crush any and all forces who stand in our way. Do not run or hide, strike at them from their front! March to all obstacles, pound them and reduce them to dust!5" She panted slightly. Alucard gave a short bark of laughter, his eyes glowing evilly.

"At last, the final seals are down. Roger, Miss _Mina._ I shall lay your enemies before your feet."

Before she could stop him, shout at him for calling her by name, as if nothing, Alucard strode to the front doors and opened then wide.

He was immediately welcomed by gunshots.

One bullet zipped past him and grazed Ceres' cheek. She felt the horrible sting and growled:

"Silver!"

Alucard's body hit the wall, and his blood spattered everywhere. While the silver rounds disappeared in his darkness, the Hellsing Director groaned.

"Not the furniture! God _dammit_, Alucard, get out _there _and wreck havoc!"

"Roger, Sir" he said through ripped jaws. He appeared to be smiling. Alucard regenerated in a blink of the eye, familiars encompassing his form and then Mina noticed the red trench coat darken a little more and the vampire's whole form turn to shadow.

"AH, A-chan!" shouted the girly voice from outside "Kak Dela6?" Mina looked through the window and saw a short young woman stand just before the Hellsing gate. She could have come closer, but she stayed there, waving, Mina made a double check_, yes, waving_ to Alucard. The Director scrunched up her eyes, to see her better. She was pale, even for a vampire, and had long fair hair that fell onto her shoulders. The two lose braids were held back with blood red bows and she had an army cap with the soviet red star on the front.

_Yes, most definitely soviets_, thought Mina.

"Maryna Mniszchowna7. Since when do you speak Russian?" He walked down the paved road leading away from the estate, hands in his pockets, a slight skip to his step. His footfalls echoed throughout the grounds.

"You forget that I was the Tzaryca, a long time ago." She smiled as Alucard stood before her.

"What is he _doing_?" hissed Mina, as she and Ceres crowded in the window to get a better look. Gabriel looked over their shoulders.

"He's …_talking _to her…" Ceres seemed appalled "They know each other."

"Should I be worried?" Mina pondered "If they do know each other, we have no idea how old and powerful she may be. Gabriel! We must evacuate our troops. I trust Alucard to deal with this, but I don't trust him with anyone's life other than my own."

Gabriel looked on, his eyes glazing over in wonder.

"She…He called her Maryna Mniszchowna. There was once a daughter of a polish magnate of that name, who wed the self-proclaimed Tzar of Russia, Dymitr the first and then Dymitr the second…"the butler replied in a daze.

"When was this?" asked Mina carefully. She had a feeling that things were going downhill fast.

"Early sixteen hundreds, M'am."

_Damn…! Did he turn her? She's over four hundred years old! Was she a vampire before she got married or after? …how is that possible?_

"I don't think we can get anyone out of this mansion. Our troops are in lock down." Gabriel continued "They have surrounded us…And I do believe the power is down, the emergency generator is running, I heard it turn on while heading up. The satellite communication lines are probably still working though, Sir"

Mina tutted and reached into her pajama bottoms' pocket to retrieve her SmartPhone. She pressed speed dial and momentarily was connected to the barracks.

"General Lovett, here."

"This is your Commander. What is the situation?"

"We have just finished the evacuation into the underground levels of the estate and closed off our route, Sir. Awaiting your orders, Sir Harker."

"Put me on loud-speaker."

The commander did just that, which was signalized by a quiet beep. Harker pressed the mobile firmly to her ear.

"This is you Commander-at-chief. We have been surrounded by the enemy, the power is dead and so are regular communication lines. We are facing an army of werewolves. As of now, there is no sure information if they are altered or regular beasts. I hereby declare Code Red, operation: Lupus Volucer. Do not attack first if possible, **learn** the enemy. I repeat: do not attack first, if blood spill is **possible** to avoid. Proceed with caution." She paused and then directed her next words to the General "Lovett, I will try to contact the Congregation of Twelve, The King. I do not know how this will fare, but we must get to London. This lock down must be put to an end. I will contact you soon, so don't you all _dare_ get hurt. God's speed."

"Understood, Commander."

She hung up and looked at Ceres. "Let's go to the armory."

**...0...**

"Zdravstvujte8!" said the female vampire, with a smile.

"Long time no see. Bun venit9, Maryna." Alucard looked behind her at the three old soviet tanks that had currently ceased fire on the estate and whistled.

"So you're a soviet now? How did this come about? You, a magnate10's daughter, siding with the _people_, forgive me, _dogs_?"

She huffed.

"You know, that I turned away from _them_, when Michail Skopin-Shujsky11 decided to get rid of me. I told you all that when you turned me over."

"Ah, must I always repent for past mistakes?"

"Aw, don't say that A-chan…the sex was good…" Maryna reminded, thinking with a cringe of her two husbands one of which was an orthodox monk on the run and the other turned out to be impotent.12  
"…I've had better." Alucard smirked provokingly and Maryna snarled at him.

Play time was over.

"So this is the end, isn't it?" she growled "You won't join me? Get rid of these filthy humans?"

"I'm your Maker, not your Master. You've drunk my blood and chosen your freedom. These decisions are yours and _yours_ alone. You know, that it is my _home_ you just shot at, don't you?" He casually took out his old and trusty Casull, deciding that for old times' sake, it would be more appropriate than his submachine gun, Djed13.

"Sabaka14!" Maryna pulled out a Mauser C9615. They both pointed at each other's heads and shot.

At the same time, howls erupted all around and war officially begun.

**...0...**

Mina looked around the armory.

_My father supplies all these guns…_

"Are you sure, you can handle this?" Ceres asked quietly, so that Gabriel could not hear. Mina wrapped a belt of ammo around her waist and heaved up the machine gun. She already had her two semi-automatic pistols strapped to her thighs. The guns seemed impossibly heavy, as if already soaking in possible blood.

"I don't think I have a choice now, do I?"She murmured sadly, adjusting her coat. She had managed, though with a little embarrassment, to change in front of her servants into something warm and comfortable. "They've come to attack my _home_, and God only knows what else they want. I can't afford to worry about who I might be shooting down. As long as it isn't my people I'm putting down…or people in general."

"Mina…" Ceres grabbed her wrist, looking at her. She didn't have to say anything; Mina knew why she was worried. She had never shot something live and breathing. She had never killed innocents. Till she took up her role as the new Hellsing Leader, she had been a regular woman. And now she was alone and about to fight a battle. She couldn't even count on more troops, the bloody werewolves managed to block all satellite transmissions.

"Watch my back…Victoria, I _forbid_ you to die, you hear?"  
"Yes, Master." The vampire was touched by the ferocity of her voice. Mina was so unlike the young girl she once was-she had grown marvelously under the strict eye of Integra Hellsing. Even so, Ceres still saw her through the prism of the five year old girl she once met in the Library. Victoria would always protect that little friend's heart.

"Well if you've gotten what you need, let's be off, Ladies." Gabriel sheathed a short katana16 and buckled it to his side; two Asian long-swords were strapped to his back. Both Ceres and Harker looked at him with raised brows as he ushered them out of the armory.

"Yumie taught me." he shrugged. "The code, Sir Harker, if you please."

Mina stepped to the doors and ordered them to close. Several layers of titanium moved into place. She punched in the numbers, let the computer scan her eye and then pricked her finger with a hairpin to leave a trace of her blood for verification. She scowled, face set with grim determination.

"Let's not dally."

**...0...**

It was hell, when they surfaced on the ground floor. The Weres were fighting her men, blood was flowing everywhere and on her front lawn, Alucard was dueling the female vampire.

"Well at least he's having fun" said Ceres grimly, looking behind her at the desolated mansion. Damn. _Again_. They usually lost a fortune in renovating.

"Let's finish this quickly…" Mina said, but neither her butler nor vampire, were listening. They were engaged in battle against shadowy masses, with gleaming sharp teeth.

**...0...**

"Who sent you!"Alucard bellowed swiping at the vampire. She shot off his arm and instead of the limb a hell hound appeared.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Maryna razed her arms and shaped them into a window, her familiars looking through her fingers. Thousand of blood red eyes peered at her former Master.

They fought, and all the human eye could see, was a black abyss and fires from the depths of hell, erupting then vanishing once more in the darkness.

The female vampire was at her limit. All servants had been called about, four hundred years of battles and feedings were put to the test, but she was _losing._ Whenever she captured the Count, the moment she tried to engulf him, her familiars would turn on each other, not recognizing friend from foe.

"Why can't I capture you? I have more familiars, more power than you! I _am _more than you_._"Maryna shouted

"Wretched _child_, I am older than you, do you honestly think you could defeat _me_, _Drąculea_? It was always men who defeated monsters, not dogs." Alucardsmiled and rose in front of her, towering before the small woman. "And you, _moja Luba_17 are a dog."

She had time enough to shriek before he devoured her. Her familiars began fighting one another, tearing her to shreds. He was everywhere and nowhere, and now, Alucard was giving her a fate worse than death. She would never make it back. Not in thirty years, not ever.

"Ostav'te menja! Ostav'te18!" she screeched

"Tavarishe, pomogite! Pomogite19!" her agonized voice died down and Alucard absorbed what was left of her.

At last, he drained her blood, but it didn't help. There was nothing. No information. She had been whipped clean. He growled in frustration. All he could pick up was _fear_. Fear of not knowing one's self or purpose.

*so…The Hellsing mannor get's ruined a lot, doesn't it.

*An all out war in her own backyard! How does Mina seem to always pull through?

*Music: Korn _Twisted Transistor_

Read and Review please!

1 (Russ.) Comrade. I probable got the english spelling wrong. I'm trying to figure out how to trans script.

2 (russ.) okay

3 Trans scripting: capitalists. Note: I don't like communism.

4 Hellsing OVA 8: Alucard releases millions of familiars and servants, the souls of people he had killed over the 500 years of his unLife.

5 Hellsing OVA 3: Integra orders Alucard to kill the S.W.A.T team in Buenos Aires.

6 (russ.) How are you?

7 Don't know why I made her evil, since she was one of the few women (that did something/got mentioned) I remembered from History class. The Dymitriads: Polish-Russian wars over Eastern Europe territory in the early 1600's. I hope I got the dates right XD

8 (russ.) Hello

9 (Rom.) Welcome

10 Title of higher nobility

11 New Tzar of Russia, who took over after the second Dymitriad. Defeated and replaced by the Ruricovich dynasty.

12 An over interpretation of history there, but the first Dymitri _was_ a monk on the run. That's why the people didn't want him as their ruler( and because he would be dependant of polish nobility).

13 Djed, means spine of Osiris, or pillar of the Dead in Egyptian. I thought it sounded exotic ;p

14 (russ.) dog

15 Google it =.='

16 Japanese sword. Yumie was a samurai ( no duh!), so I thought it be wild if she was like, little Gabe's mentor.

17 (rom.) ~at least I hope that is Romanian ~my dear.

18 (russ.) leave me alone.

19 (Russ.) Help me


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Of St. John and Riders of the Apocalypse.

Mina watched the dance of death about her.

Ceres was doing fine, though hordes of beasts kept attacking her. It was the first time Mina saw her like this: brimming with bloodlust, crazed by the fight. Even Gabriel had a mad gleam in his eye…though he at least kept murmuring prayers under his nose.

Thankfully they were in English, and approved by the _Anglican_ Church (which she had not been expecting, considering him being a former Vatican "slayer").

She on the other hand was fairing rather poorly. She lost the machinegun, when she was thrown back by an explosion and dirty, bleeding, she kept shooting with her pistols.

"Give up, zrzesina1!" growled the werewolves as she spun and shot and shot. "London _will fall_, your King _will fall,_ the world will be _ours."_

"What is your objective! What do you _want_!" she bellowed, a dangerous shine in her eyes. She was caught between wanting to cry out of frustration and wanting to blow their brains out.

"Peace…War. Life …Death. Freedom…Slavery" they mocked her.

"Motherfuckers!" she growled in annoyance.

"Sir, please, stand _back_!" General Lovett screamed to her as a chewed off, gruesome Were paw flew above her head. Blood mated her hair and oozed down her neck, making the delicate hairs stand on end. The soldiers, what was left of them, retreated into the main hall of the manor, gesticulating wildly at her.

Grenades exploded everywhere and Mina felt blood trickle from her temple into her ear before her eyes failed her and she blacked out.

Her hearing and sight returned, but she was already lying on her back defending herself from a Werewolf's claws and teeth. His pupils were dilated with bloodlust, intent to kill clear on the shifters face. Mina nearly panicked, possible scenarios of her running around and howling to the moon popping into her head. Desperate, she punched at _it_, cursed at _it_ until familiar gloved hands wrapped around the animals head and twisted it right off. She scooted away from the blood in disgust.

Alucard licked his fingers hesitantly, tasting the werewolf's blood, then grimaced and spit it out.

"Horrible…" he made a face like a child and Mina couldn't help throw her arms around him in a tight, relief-filled hug. The vampire stiffened but before he could react properly, she had let go, and began bitching at him.

"Where have you _been_, you bloody _idiot!_" She pulled on his cravat, which Alucard found incredibly annoying. "We've got to get to London! Now!" her voice was unyielding. He looked around the battlefield, locating Ceres.

"Police Girl, stay here." He ordered sharply while picking Mina up into his arms. Her eyes bugged out when she felt his hands on her hips, thighs. She began making a fuss but Alucard growled at her. "You want to get there or not, Miss Harker?"

Mina huffed, fighting down a heated blush. He was acting like….like a _man_ not a vampire…she didn't like that. To hide her flustered state, Mina turned to her other two servants.

"Victoria Ceres, Gabriel Cornello Maniani. I order you both to see to the destruction of the remaining Enemy. Then, with the rest of the men head for Buckingham Palace!"

"Roger!" Ceres saluted from a pile of dead Weres.

Mina gripped the Count tighter, hiding her face in his chest, trying to ignore the tingly feeling that came upon her, as she lay in his strong arms. "Let's go!"

**...0...**

_I'm… Flying,_ thought Mina. It was so bizarre. Usually you would be in a chopper or plane, hell, on a freaking _parachute,_ but she was flying in the arms of her vampire. Alucard was moving so fast, that the wind constantly stole her breath. The freezing wind whipped her form, trying to pull her limbs back. She hid in his arms, pressing her face to his cold, stone chest, trying to focus on working air into her lungs. Mina noted that Alucard's suit jacket smelled of grave soil and some od spicy, herbal scent that had to be his own. She frowned.

Her hair fluttered painfully behind them being tugged by the imaginary hands of the frost must have noticed her discomfort, because he slowed a bit. Mina gasped in delight her hair no longer being yanked back and ice coated.

"Thank you" she murmured wondering if he heard her.

'_Are you enjoying the ride?_' he answered in her thoughts, a slight smile in his tone.

'Yes_…I thought you said reading my thoughts gave you a headache_?' Mina stretched up her stiff arms and wrapped them around his neck tightly, forcing herself to relax while sailing hundreds of meters from the earth. His body became tense when he felt her breasts press fully against him. She noticed his stillness.

'_Is this alright_?'Mina asked gently, wondering at his reaction to her closeness.

'…_Yes. It's just been a while since I held someone like this_.'

'_Since Integra died?' _

His head turned to her so fast that if he were human, he would have gotten a whip-lash. His crimson eyes were a swirl of questions, denials and old smoldering rage.

_'She...I know. She wrote me a private letter and explained what's been going on...' _Mina thought to him

_'Oh, really now? You must have enjoyed your read.' _he answered with a slight edge to his thoughts.

_'Irrelevant. I just hope this...doesn't make things uncomfortable. For us, for the Organisation... for _you_.'_

Mina patted his hair in an awkward semi-comforting manner, not sure what to do. He turned to her, his eyes unblinking in the freezing, harsh wind. Mina however could hardly see his face, through her wind invoked tears. '_Let's not talk about it_…' she supplied, spotting his slight pout. Alucard didn't really know what to say, his new employer was being rather uncharacterisic.

'…_Thank you' _he thought back awkwardly at last, relieved that, those words seemed to be enough to please her.

'_It's not a problem, Count' _Mina said light-headedly. She was currently more engulfed with the sights below them.

London was burning. _Again_. It was like some horrible déjà vu from forty-five years past. But this time it wasn't the people in general, who were under attack, it was the Royal family and Parliament. The backbone of Great Britain.

"Dear God…" Mina whispered appalled, anger raging inside of her. They flew lower to see the area of destruction. The whole old city was in blood. On the streets, there were red communist flags, red stars were painted with blood over buildings, fires raged, and people broke out in mass hysteria. They could see overturned police cars, looters…all hell had broken out in London. The vampire that held her, became jittery with excitement.

"We've got to get to the king!" her voice was raspy. "Do you think they've broken into the palace?"

Alucard looked on, seeing with his third eye, what she could not.

"No. Buckingham is still standing, though barely." They were closing in on the King's residence. Mina saw a couple of old tanks. "I'll get us in through the window."Alucard informed her cooly.

Before Mina could protest, Alucard crashed through the anti-freak glass and rolled with her in his arms onto the marble floor. He landed scandalously on top, between her legs, just as an anti-terrorist team appeared from around the corner. Mina 'uffed' then blinked up at Alucard stunned, but he was already moving, becoming shadows and covering her from the onslaught of silver bullets. She sat on the ground, while her servant curled around her form, not letting any harm come to her. His massive aura even lifted her frizzy hair around her face and the light silk cravate tied around her neck.

"Hold!" screamed someone from behind the soldiers. The team, lowered their guns, but kept them at the ready.

"Lord Holmwood!" gasped Mina with relief. She stood and the old man gave her a slight nod.

"You come late, Sir Harker. The Royal Family are down in the sublevels. Come, we must hurry." He left immediately, not even looking back, along with the troops.

Mina headed after him, but noticed Alucard move groggily behind, his shoulders slumped.

"How are you?" she asked worriedly over her shoulder.

"Silver. It might take me a moment to regenerate my strength. I haven't fed." He uttered dejectedly. Mina brought her face closer to his.

"You need blood, don't you?" Her voice was soft and he couldn't help looking at her lips as she spoke. Alucard moved in until their lips were almost brushing. He reached out his palm and lightly ran the tips of his glove clad fingers against her warm cheek seeing the delicious blood vessels underneath. The Count could feel the warmth of her skin and hear the thrum of blood moving through the white column of her neck. The delightful liquid was just below the surface…

"_Yes._"Alucard sighed longingly. Mina hummed, letting out a small sigh. They were so close she could count his long dark lashes. Then, she blinked.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some in a jiff!" she turned away, running after Lord Holmwood, leaving a fuming vampire behind her.

**...0...**

"We must get the Crown safely out of London. To the nearest safe house."

"What do you propose?" Asked General Flemming

"How about a small, rapid navy vessel, through the Thames?" Irons inquired.

"_Non_, they have large caliber anti-air guns and Close-In Weapon System." Answered the General

"An aircraft, say, a chopper?" supplied another knight

"_Non_, they'll shoot it down, before we lift off the roof." Holmwood shook his head.

"What about loads of decoy chaff and _then_ use an aircraft?" Mina walked in to the chamber.

"What would you use as a decoy?" The King asked her directly.

"The most obvious thing. Your cars, Your Majesty."

"That's just preposterous!" Irons stood from his conference chair. The King frowned. Considering such a sacrifice was beyond him.

"They're _werewolves_, they don't _know_ any better when in their wolf form. They track by _scent._" Mina went on.

"But that will just lead them to the _King_ and his _Family_!" Penwood said outraged

"Not if we disguise it. Spread it around all over London, confuse them, so they must revert to human form-"

" It will take them a while and they shall be vulnerable in the twilight zone between beast and human. They can be taken down." Holmwood cut in. He exchanged a nod with Mina.

"For this to work though, we must have your full cooperation, Your Majesty." Harker said humbly "You must trust us to protect the Queen, Your Brother and Son."

The King contemplated his options for a moment. William would have preferred a direct attack, maybe _he_ would even get to fly an F20, and shoot a couple bastards, like in the good old days. But knowing Harry and Katie, they would rather drop dead, than let him into danger.

"How you suppose we go about this, Sir Harker?"

**...0...**

The plan was simple. All cars, and there were twenty, will set off at the same time in all possible directions away from London. Inside these cars, there will be holograms of the Royals, linked through a safe computer system, plus clothes and belongings of each family member, objects that gave off the most intense, natural scent of the owner. Only four cars will actually hold a family member. Each will be driven by one skilled driver or Knight. General Flemming offered to stay and take care of the _wolves_, along with Ceres and Gabriel, who arrived at the palace shortly after Mina, taking down a few of the enemy as they came.

Alucard was unhappy at the idea of keeping away from the Hellsing Director, as his sole duty was to protect her, but it was agreed that he should scout and destroy any and every midian that approach a car. Since he could be _anywhere and everywhere_, as he so frequently boasted.

It was then decided that another diversion would take place. Using various aircrafts the Royals and Knights will depart the London Area, to different places. The Hellsing Director was ordered to fly to Moscow, along with the Nosferatu Alucard and put an end to the Communists' rampage. If possible even, search out the Commander of the Russian Special Forces and aid him in smothering the Center.

Unfortunately, the air zone above all of Europe was closed, so they would be flying above Africa, which the soviets' forces had not yet reached, then India, thus extending the journey from four hours to six.

It was so _stupid_ it had to work. The increased time they spent in the air led to the danger of being found out and captured, but Mina quickly assured that she would manage. The air currents and circling around Europe were just a minimal setback for her technologically enhanced jet.

**...0...**

"How do you expect me to _fly_ with you? I cannot cross running water." Alucard asked watching her as she stripped off her dusty, bloodied jacket in the empty room. Her shirt was clinging to her back in a disgusting fashion, but Mina didn't dare take_ that_ off in front of him.

"I _know_. That's why I ordered Ceres to bring the coffins with her." Mina bound her curly locks in a tight, unfeminine bun.

"So…she flew here, carrying your butler _and_ my coffin?"

"And a spare change of clothes for me, _yes_, and some blood packs. I couldn't let it go to waste now, could I?" she frowned and undid the first three buttons of her shirt. Alucard rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"I'm not saying anything…"

They stared at each other. He looked at her shirt. Or rather her breasts, that were peeking out of her shirt.

"…would you mind leaving? I want to _change."_

He leaned back on his arms as he sat atop the desk, licking his lips2.

"…_I'm_ not stopping you… Let your hair down…"he said in a sultry voice.

"You are such a dirty _old man_. I don't have time for this. And I don't want to _force _you to listen, your weak as it is… just go drink some blood. You need to replenish your strength."Mina hissed.

"…You aren't ever going to give me a drop of your blood, are you?"Alucard huffed frustrated. Apparently she was not one for subtleties. Must he ask directly? Integra always rewarded him after a job well done.

"Not if I can help it, no…" Mina said offhandedly, turning from him and unbuttoning the blouse further. She was about to repeat her order, but when she turned, Alucard was already gone.

They headed off twenty five minutes later.

**...0...**

"You'll be driving with Prince Henry, Sir Harker." General Flemming told her as she looked at the black limo. It had anti-tank glass windows and the body had diamond strengthening. One car could buy a small sized country.

"Your route has been programmed in, but I suggest you use the old GPS System and drive manually. As fast as you can." The old general lectured her.

"No problem." Mina straightened her back, accidentally towering over the charismatic, sturdy man.

"I hope this works, Sir Harker…Gods speed." The short man left her and stalked away in powerful strides.

"Yeah…I hope so too."

'_Don't worry Miss Harker; I will keep especially close watch on you._' Alucard told her through their link

'_That's what I'm afraid of_.' She thought glumly, but she tuned out his deranged laughter sighting the Prince of Wales.

"You're Majesty. Shall we begin?" she bowed.

"Yes, let's get this show on the road." Harry sighed, he was anxious to get out of London and back to his family in Cardiff.

**...0...**

The cars took off, from numerous gates, like racing comets.

Mina stepped on the gas and hardly could control the vehicle, it was going so fast. If not for the GPS, she wouldn't even know when to turn. London zoomed by, the raging fires playing across the features of the Prince, Sir Penwood and her own. They didn't speak, they scarcely _breathed_ and the atmosphere in the limo was so thick, you could cut it like a creamy pie.

When they encountered the Weres, Mina didn't slow. She didn't know if they were as strong as the legends said, but she didn't hesitate to drive straight into them. Not once did one manage to halt the car. She ran them all over, like a crazy Blonde with Road Rage. She could feel the uncomfortable shuffling of Sir Penwood beside her, but she didn't dare think about it, didn't dare look to him. She would not think, she would not feel. Right now her life had solely one purpose. She had a mission. Failure was not an option.

She turned like a F1 racecar driver and took the motorway to the airport, the rubber ties literally burning on the wheels.

Ceres and Gabriel were already there when they managed to get inside the barracks with the chosen aircrafts. The Communist Vampires and Werewolves outnumbered them, and they had been retreating, since the beginning. It seemed that the one thing that had not changed in soviet history was the ability to form vast armies. General Lovette was dead along with almost half of Harker's troops. The remainder of the anti-terrorist groups were closing the airport down, turning it into a stronghold.

Harker was already on the Private Hellsing jet, talking to Gabriel through her walky-talky. The bastards had shot down the communication satellites, blocked WIFI, wireless internet and even blue tooth, and what she was forced to speak through, was a child's _toy_. Mina felt sick and humiliated.

She squeezed the red plastic device, howling in anger. Shouting out orders and death wishes, she paced the deck as Alucard lazily watched four troops bring in his Last Domain. They hurried away, seeing his feral grin. He patted the wood softly, lovingly.

"We're going on a trip!" he whispered happily to the coffin and then observed the Hellsing Director's tantrum. She stopped and flung the walky-talky with full strength at a farther seat, growling. It hit the cushions with a bam and bounced off two more seats. She was seething.

"_Mongrels_…!"

"You might want to hold on to that as a last means of communication…" the captain of the jet said quietly. "We'll be taking off, sir, so you also might want to sit-"

He stopped talking when she glared at him. The captain cleared his throat then craned his neck to shout back to the second pilot in the cockpit.

"Start the engines!"

Mina slumped down next to her Vampire, ignoring the looks she got from the five accompanying troops. They all sat in the front, _far_ away from the baggage lounge where Alucard was seated next to his coffin.

"Did you find out anything?" she sighed wearily looking to him.

"No. The Police Girl drained most of the wolves and another B class vampire, but there was nothing."

"How can that be?" Mina whispered vehemently, glaring at his cravat, for lack of a better object.

"The Enemy is covering the tracts. When a puppet is to be destroyed, defeated, they _erase_ them."

"You didn't find a chip or transmitter, like with Luke and Jan Valentine?"Mina looked up to his pale face. He eyed her warily.

"No…it could be hypnosis, but I am not sure."

"_Bloody hell_, that's all I needed, a bloody Rasputin3." Mina growled under her breath but calmed feeling the plane take off. After a moment she spoke again. "What we do know, is that they're Russians4, Midians and, worst of all, Communists. What does that add up to?"

They were already in high altitude and the jet was leveling its flight, turning to the South East.

"Could it be possible that they are a group like the Last Battalion? Just after _war_? …And your destruction, _of course_." Mina asked Alucard. He seemed surprised that she was talking to him so freely, but maybe she just needed someone to communicate with at the moment, since Ceres and the butler were back in England. He looked on, remembering something from the distant past.

"When the RAF dropped us off near Warsaw in '44, we were fighting Germans, _Millennium_ mostly, while the Russians waited on the other side of the Vistula5. The city had been destroyed after the fall of the revolt, so I cannot imagine why they would wait to claim it."

"Maybe they just wanted to make sure the rest of the AK resistance6 was taken care of. We both know what happened _after_ the war. The whole east turned _Red._" Mina sighed then rubbed her freshly cleaned neck tiredly. "Or maybe they were siding with the Nazis all along and didn't want to get found out. It's much better being historical _good guys_ then _bad guys_."

"Hmm." Alucard gave a grunt. Such a level of familiarity was quiet unlike his usually level-headed, professional employer. Harker, as a rule, reserved such a tone for Ceres, whom she treated like a dear friend. He wondered if due to the circumstances, Mina had some kind of _carpe diem_7 epiphany.

The woman rolled her head against the back of her seat, to swing her gaze back to him. She smirked.

"_You_ may be an exception. Look at you, _Vlad Tepes_, your name went down in history as the most wretched hospodar in all of Eastern Europe. Then six hundred years later, you have your own books, merchandise and fandom. What has the world come to?" The woman murmured, getting up and heading for the bar. Mina stuffed her pockets with chocolate bars and smiled wholeheartedly(which looked rather scary), inviting the soldiers to help themselves. She brought back a bottle of red wine and two goblets.

Mina opened up the little table that was attached to her seat's side. Alucard looked at her dubiously when she handed him the wine glass after pouring him a healthy amount of the alcohol.

"I don't drink." He said in a deadpan voice, looking at the contents.

"Alucard, I've seen you eat a machine gun. You're a bloody vacuum cleaner8." She knocked her glass against his gently. "And I don't like drinking alone. It's too pitiful. Noroc9." The vampire's eyes glinted when he heard the familiar expression said in his mother tongue. Mina Harker apparently knew _very much_ about his old self.

Harker drank her glass and fished out a chocolate bar. Placing the goblet on the table, she attacked the wrapping like a starved animal. It looked comical, considering that once she freed the _snickers _bar from it, she tried eating it with as much dignity she could muster.

Two bottles and eight chocolate bars later, Mina, cheeks flushed and eyes sparking, sat lazily in her seat, swinging one dainty foot to and fro.

"I really like these shoes, you know? If I ever had to kill someone I could just knock him down and _stab_ him in the heart with the heel." She giggled, looking at the black leather pump.

"You really can't hold your alcohol, can you?" Alucard murmured, catching the eye of the anti-terrorists that kept checking why the Commander was being so noisy. Mina sneered.

"I've had a very tough day, vampire, I deserve a little relaxation. Besides, as long as I can point my finger to my nose and say 'sea shells sea shells by the sea shore', there's nothing to worry about." She did just that. "… You drank more…" she slured slightly.

"I am dead. Alcohol doesn't have the same affect on me."

"No, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with _you. _Ceres can get drunk on chocolate liquor…" Mina got up and stretched, the plane shook a bit, but she held onto the wall, steadying her drunken self. Alucard stiffened, his eyes going impossibly wide as he snatched her wrist painfully.

"_Wilhelmina_…" he said in a raspy voice. She scowled at him but then took in the look on his face and screamed for the captain.

It was too late. Suddenly there was an ear-splitting explosion and the jet was in half.

*And…there were a couple of 'almost' AxM situations in this chapter! For now, they're both just teasing each other (Especially Alucard =.=")…and yes, I was totally inspirited by the low class-but- incredibly-funny humor of Spade the Vampire, who is my muse(_Kitten the_ _vampire slayer_ universe). Apparently, no woman is too old to be hit on-in his opinion.

*Yeah, so finally Mina couldn't take it anymore and decided to get a drink^^''…and then her plane blows up.

*during the next scenes (plane explosion, dropping to their deaths, ext.), I listened to Thom York _Hearing Damage_

1 (russ.) woman, young girl.

2 I totally had a mental image of Spade from _Halfway to the Grave_, or whatever that vampire-romance-novel series is called, chatting with Kat's mom:  
"Don't you have someplace else to be?"She scowled at him.

"Why, certainly." He answered, "Lift up your skirt and I'll show you…" Muhahah! That was awesome.

3  
A poor folk man, who managed to make a huge career on the Romanov court after healing the Tzar's son.

4  
Okay, Mina is displaying some **major racism.** These are her views**, not** mine. I have a couple of Russian friends and I think they're really warm, hospitable, loving people… who happened to have a _lot_ of historical drama. I might think they have a funny language (I admit I like the soundXD), but that's all m' saying. Racism is **bad**, people!

5,6

Wiki it…or get a really good history book. The German, Japanese and Italian armies weren't the only bad guy's.

7_  
_(lat.) capture the day, live life to the fullest.

8  
Think _Luke Valentine_, for Christ's sake!

9  
(rom.) cheers


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking so long to update! It's exam season at my Uni (I STILL have one major exam to go...)**

**even though you haven't been good(means that you haven't reviewed, you mean peopleXD), I'll try to get two champers up today ;P**

Chapter 12: Ocean of Darkness.

It was too late. Suddenly there was an ear-splitting explosion and the jet was in half.

Air rushed out, seats tore off and flew out of the cabin. Mina screamed and Alucard knocked her down to the carpet. The front of the jet was all in flames, three men screeching and burning before her very eyes, the rest brunt to cinders, or just blown away. She looked over the vampire's shoulder and view-obscuring wild hair, to assess further damage.

Where the pilot's cabin should be, there was a huge gaping hole.

They were dropping to their death…from ten thousand meters.

Fast.

The Hellsing Director struggled free of her employee's clutches. Instinctively, Mina grasped the ropes that held Alucard's Last Domain and fastened it tightly to an expanding, floating vessel, the one thing within her reach.

"I release the Cromwell Seal!" her voice was sharp and cold.

He gawked at her, shocked still.

"Master…"

Securing the coffin was the last thing she managed to do, because after exchanging one last look with Alucard, the jet's engines exploded and everyone was sent hurling to the earth.

'_Take a deep breath_!' Mina ordered with an iron will.

**...0...**

Everything was happening so fast. Colors blended, sounds mixed. Her breath was stolen by the air gushing past her being. All Mina could hear was the whistling in her ears, and feel the unimaginable pain of atmosphere pressure rapidly changing in her head. She knew she was clutching something, but she didn't know what, her hands were numb and she felt so, so cold.

Wilhelmina tried opening her eyes and through her lashes she saw the approaching deep blue.

_I'm above the ocean…Why the _fuck _are we above the ocean? Did the jet get off course?_, she thought before a sudden adrenaline rush engulfed her and she realized she was about eight hundred meters away from the motionless surface and closing in fast. She reached into her coat pocket and grabbed her gun, shooting till her fingers twisted spasmodically, trying to break the water. With her other hand, she pulled the cord on the floater she had been clutching, while giving the coffin a full-bodied hug. The yellow floater expanded, she grasped it harshly and screamed when she noticed her fall hadn't been slowed at all. For a moment she felt an overpowering alien force suspending her in the air, slowing her descent. Mina pinched her eyes closed.

_God, I don't wanna _**die**_!_

The fall nearly knocked her out, but she forced herself to stay calm, not panic …and fucking close her _mouth_, when she was under water!

The water was cool, but not cold and Harker kicked desperately trying to find which way was up and which was down. Her coat twirled around her, making it impossible to see or swim, so she pulled it off savagely, ripping it in some places. She opened her mascara blurred eyes and saw the lighter shade of blue she should swim to. The floating vessel Mina tied herself to, pulled her up the rest of the way and she gasped, greedily taking in air once she emerged. She submerged a couple of times into the water again, nearly choking.

In an adrenaline rush, the young woman pulled herself up on the yellow pontoon and dragged Alucard's Last Domain up with her. It was a tight fit. Just as she stood up gasping in the slippery, watery floater, she heard a loud splash behind her, actually many splashes, and a desperately whispered call.

"Alucard!" she screamed and took a dive in the direction she saw a blob of red disappear in the waters.

Pieces of the air craft fell into the ocean and Mina prayed that they wouldn't hit her. She saw him down below; motionless, sinking like a rock. The NoLife King could not cross running water and the toll the cleansing element had on him was too great.

He looked up at her, a bit of bubbles escaping his lips, but he kept his mouth closed, like she ordered. She was foolish to think that having a maximum amount of air in his lungs would help him _sink slower_. God, she was an _idiot_!

The Hellsing Director swam to him frantically, feeling the suppressed air burn in her lungs. He kept sinking and she wasn't getting to him fast enough!

'_Don't._' he thought to her, his eyes gleaming brightly.

The moment the jet exploded, Alucard sailed out of the machine and floated down to the water. They were above the ocean, so his power was minimal, but he could still slow the fall, punch out whatever junk plummeted along with them, keep Harker _safe_. Fat lot his efforts were, when she almost _drowned_.

'_I'm not giving up, I'll _never_ give up!_' she growled to him and then grasped onto a sinking, heavy jet wheel, that was passing her. Momentarily, as if strapped to a cannon ball, she was close to him, reaching for him and pulling Alucard flush against her. She kicked desperately, but he was a heavy load and her muscles burned horribly. She got a cramp and let out almost all of her air as her body convulsed, yet she still fought, clawing back to the surface.

Mina's movements began to slow steadily, the weight of two people too great to heave.

Suddenly Alucard pulled her down and clutched her head in his glowed hands, slamming his mouth onto hers. Mina made an appalled sound, thinking that he was kissing her, but then she realized he was forcing air into her. Her chest expanded , her lungs stopped burning thanks to the oxygen burst and she pulled him closer, flushing prettily.

He was saving her life.

Air is air, no matter if it comes from the lungs of a medical guard or an undead vampire.

She was aware of his blood red eyes on her face, his dangerous fangs pressing into her flesh, his soft, demanding lips so intimately against her own … _everything_.

His pupils dilated, till his eyes seemed black as night-Harker could see her own dreamy orbs reflected in them. They tittered dangerously over an invisible, un-crossable line… She parted from him when she felt his cold tongue snake into her mouth and gently touch her own.

'_**Enough**_. _Hold onto my belt and help me kick, if you can_.'

Together they tried to get to the surface; Mina spotted the yellow pontoon and almost sighed in relief. Her lungs burned again, despite the oxygen Alucard blew into her and she knew that this time, if she didn't hurry, she would drown. The thought made her panic and her efforts became frantic. There was no air in her lungs now and she was choking on the salty water. Just when she almost lost consciousness, the vampire's hand shot up and he grasped the floaters handle. He squeezed her around the waist, lifting her up along with him and then she was out, the last bubbles escaping her lips.

**...0...**

"Common, Ceres, try to catch me!" yelled the nine year old girl, making a turn for the bookshelves.

"Miss Mina you know that's not fair!" Ceres pretended to pant. Feigning human was getting harder with each day. "Miss Hellsing doesn't like people wandering around the estate, not to mention playing tag in the library…!"

The little girl laughed, a blush of exhaustion appearing on her cheeks. She hid under the table, snickering to herself and congratulating on another job well done. She loved messing with Victoria. Mina tried to control her breathing, knowing full well that Ceres could hear every breath-her friend wasn't human after all…

"AHA!" shouted Ceres, reaching under the old oak table and bringing out Mina, grabbing her under the armpits. The vampire lifted her up high and then swung the little girl around. Their laughs filled the Library with soft and warm happiness.

**...0...**

"What are you reading, Mina?" asked Integra Hellsing offhandedly, looking at the girl who currently sat on the balcony of her office soaking up the sun. It was summer vacation and Wilhelmina Harker had at last returned to the Hellsing Estate from her boarding school. Her father let her stay with Sir Hellsing for a couple of weeks depending on the school break.

"Stocker, Sir…" She turned a page, reading for a while and then bookmarked the novel and set it down. "Sir Hellsing, do you think Dracula really took care of Jonathan Harker, when he stayed with him in Transylvania?"

Integra chuckled darkly.

"As far as I know, he tried to drain him dry."

"Well yes, but I mean when _my_ grandfather didn't know who he was yet. Harker had a warm meal every night and crisp sheets, like in the best hotels. Do you think Dracula cooked for him?"

Integra had to stifle a laugh. The idea of Alucard doing anything that involved going into a kitchen was too much to bare. But Mina's question was intriguing. Who did prepare those meals in a castle occupied by vampires and ghouls? She took a cigar from the packet that rested on her office table and fished a lighter out of her jacket's breast pocket.

"I-I have no idea. That's something silly to ponder about." Integra puffed on the lit cigar and sighed returning to going over the information Sir Penwood sent her by email.

The Americans were considering undertaking an anti-freak space project and it caught Integra's attention.

Little Mina sighed, looking out into the sunny grounds.

It was frustrating to read the book along with a dictionary, but she couldn't expect nineteenth century English to be alike the English she used and wrote in _today_. Even C. S. Lewis' _Narnia_ was less difficult compared to Stocker.

She delighted in the fact that she decided to take on this difficult book. Besides, it was important, because it was based on her actual family history. Vampires did in fact exist, Officer Victoria was one of them. And Sir Hellsing was a little like her Great grandfather Abraham Van Hellsing. She too, was a vampire hunter.

But Mina pretended not to notice.

**...0...**

She gazed up at the face of the man she loved with all her heart. His hair fell in his hazel eyes so she lazily pushed it back. The damn, sandy tresses fell back on their own stubbornly.

"Will..." he kissed her wrist and then palm, till she was finally giggling beneath him, wiggling away.

"Alex!" Mina gripped the edges of his unbuttoned shirt, pulling him in for a long, wet kiss. After a while, when he began unzipping her jeans, she groaned and stopped him.

"Ahh…n-no." the girl had pleaded and he gave a frustrated sigh, rolled over and sat up on the bed in her hostel shared it with Sarah, an old friend from high school and the accommodation was right next to the campus. Alex shook his head in disbelief.

"Why?" He asked a little too sharply, looking over his shoulder to see her get up and pull her shirt closed. "We've been together for _three_ years. What's wrong, with taking it one step further?"

"I-I …you know I want to wait…"Wilhelmina gave him a mournful look.

"What are you waiting for? I know you're a virgin, Will" he leaned closer and kissed her softly, sensually. Then a little harder.

"I promise I'll be gentle…"he whispered seductively.

"It's…it's not that…" she gasped as he began showering kisses down her neck, shoulder. He ran his tongue over the outside of her ear. Mina shivered visibly. "I know. I trust you with all my heart. I love you." Her shirt dropped to the covers again.

"Mhmm. Me too." He murmured taking her lacy bra strap in his teeth and pulling it down her shoulder gently.

"I want to wait till I get married…" she whispered. He snorted and she punched his shoulder. "Don't laugh! I want to do it the traditional way."

"Hey, I'm from an old family too, but…I didn't want to wait." Alexander shrugged. She pushed at him and then got off the bed and stalked to the window, pulling her long curly hair up into a ponytail with a ribbon. He could tell she was upset that he didn't take her seriously.

"Hey, don't get mad…"he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm…_sorry_, okay? I just got frustrated…" he huffed, rolling his eyes. "I love your hair…" he muttered at last, pulling the locks out of the ribbon. Alex sunk his fingers into her luscious, dark locks, turning her face to his, so he could kiss her. They were the same height.

"Am I forgiven?" His lips hovered above hers, their breaths became one and once again, Mina felt the tell-time incredible ache between her legs. _God_, _why won't he just_ **hurry up** _and propose to me! _Her eyelashes fluttered closed as he began to caress her.

"Yes…"

**...0...**

"Yes…oh, _yes_!"

"A-Alex…?"

Mina stood in the doorway, stunned, looking at her best friend and boyfriend tangled in a lovers' embrace. Sarah was on top of him, straddling his hips, while Alex held her breasts in his hands. What they were doing was evident for the whole world to see. And they were on _her bed_, to top it off. _Mina's _bed where she and Alex-

"Aw, Fuck!" he cussed "And before I came, too." He seemed more disappointed about that than anything else.

Mina didn't know what happened next, she just saw a blurry corridor and heard voices repeating in her mind, bouncing around in her head.

"What? Can't you share?"

"Don't give me that face; you weren't giving him any, so I decided to!"

"Will, wait, I can explain!"

"Hey, Hey-did you hear about _Will_ _Harker? …_they say threesomes are back in style!"

"Hhahaha!"

"I couldn't help it! I've waited long enough for you, Will."

And then the worst came. He stood in front of her wearing nothing but a towel, gripping her arms, slamming them against the wall behind her. His lips were on hers, her neck, his hands pulled up her tee-shirt. He squeezed her breasts painfully, attempting to tear off her bra.

"How long did you think I could wait?"

"Let me _go_! You _bastard_!" she screeched in his ear, but his hold only tightened. He thrust his hand under her skirt, stuffing his fingers into her panties and she howled in agony.

"You're such a fucking _saint,_ aren't you?"

**...0...**

Mina awoke to the intense feeling of pain. At first, it was her throat, which was parched and hurting like the seventh hell. Then she felt a stabbing pain in her right hand, feeling as if someone ripped off her fingers and sew them back on with an old rusty wire.

Her muscles hurt horribly and her head throbbed. She opened her eyes to see bright yellow rubber.

**...0...**

"You wanted to wait till we were _married_?" he rubbed her harshly between the legs but she felt pleasure through her humiliation anyway. In the back of her mind, Mina could hear the laughter of her neighbours, resonating along the corridor. "I was _**never**_ gonna marry you! We're both only in our _twenties!"_ He kissed her. It was a cold, heartless kiss. "I only said I loved you to get in your pants…which proved impossible after _two years_."

**...0...**

She was so very much in love with him! The first man she ever felt such intense feelings for...he...He had been cheating on her for a _full year_… And tried to _rape_ her in the end…she …she had** loved** that _bastard…_

Mina shook herself mentally.

And looked higher than the yellow pontoon.

There was only water around her. To top that off, the sun was going to set soon, so she would be cold in her half-dry clothes, snuggled under Alucard's duster …wait, why wasn't she wearing any pants? Where was her suit jacket? Come to think of it _a shirt_ was all she actually had on herself…except for _knickers_…

"Good evening, _Mina_."

She turned in the direction of the familiar baritone. The woman sighed in relief when she sighted the vampire.

Even that hurt her throat.

She could have said a dozen things then. She could have scolded him for using her first name, _again_. She could have praised the Lord that they were both _alive_, er_, she_ was alive. She could have asked how he was fairing, in the sunlight, since he lay in the shadow of his open coffin rather ungraciously, which was _new_. She could have asked a million things. But the pain in her body was making her feel dizzy. So what she managed to croak was:

"Did _you_ cook for Jonathan Harker1?"

Alucard blinked in surprise, his eyebrows disappearing under his wild hair. It was so unusual and…and _cute_, Mina had to smile. She immediately regretted that when she stretched her chapped lips.

"What a peculiar thing to ask…Humans are truly interesting…"" he said as she cussed and spit out some blood over the floater's ledge. Groaning, she managed to sit up, dragging her aching feet behind her. Mina scooped up a handful of ocean water and washed her mouth and throat out with it. _Supposedly_ salt water was antibacterial2. She looked at the vampire with dreary eyes.

"Well?"Mina croaked like a frog.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he sneered and then grumpily answered in a small voice "Well it's not like I could get my brides to do it, they never learned _how_, or _forgot_ how. The gypsies were no good either. I could never trust them with _feeding _him. What if he got food poisoning? What if they tried to be of service to me and _poison_ him? I _needed_ Harker… for a while. So I did it myself."

"That is so…" Mina crawled to her suit jacket, which was drying in the sun and patted the pockets. She cried in delight when she fished out a small bottle of whiskey. "Unlike you." She shrugged.

"Where'd you get that?" Alucard looked at the lucky bottle. It was a miracle that it had survived. Mina took a swing. The alcohol burned as it went, but her throat seemed bearable now, compared to the sandpaper it was a moment ago.

"Snuck it from the bar." She sighed and stretched her legs before her. She noticed the bandages on her limbs and the carefully wrapped fingers of her right hand."Thank you."

Alucard scoffed.

"I got an eyeful of you and snuck a drink myself. There's nothing to thank me for."

Mina considered hurling the whiskey at him, but remembered her arms ached and that it was a bottle of_ whiskey_ she wanted to hit him with.

She cradled the alcohol to her bosom, like you would a darling child. The young Harker thought back on what happened and then smiled with victory.

"You called me _Master_, _didn't _you?" she grinned stupidly. She liked being his _employer_ and she thought that had been satisfactory. Obviously, this development was much more flattering, empowering even.

"You must have imagined it_, Mina._ _You _could never be _my_ Master_."_ He looked away, if he could, maybe he would have blushed. Mina didn't mind his denial. They both had fair hearing-she knew what he had said.

"I see." She looked at the sun ignoring the sharp pain in her neck as she twisted it. "How long have I been out?"

"About ten hours. I didn't exactly check the sun's position all the time, only when …I got out of my coffin to check on you."

Mina moved her legs experimentally. It hurt like hell, but she hadn't pulled a muscle in her legs. Her right arm was a different story. She could hardly move her forearm and her fingers looked terribly bruised as if they had popped out of their sockets and been forcefully pushed back into place. Ew, she didn't want to think of that…

"You…_saved _my coffin." Alucard made an indescribable motion with his hand. Mina whispered her reply, feeling her throat throb again:

"It is important to _you_…so, naturally it is important to _me_, too._"_

"You saved _me_ as well."

She just nodded. That was obvious. Of course she saved him! She was supposed to take care of him!

"You _do_ know that the way you think about me is just unimaginably _amusing_, correct?" he crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers on his stomach. He looked very laid-back despite the minimal amount of room. "I _am_ a six hundred year old monster, after all."

"So? You're _mine_, _my_ monster." Mina ground out possessively. She didn't know how that sounded until the words left her mouth. She scoffed at his expression.

"So what do we do?" she asked him.

"Well, we can do nothing. I can watch you starve or dehydrate, whichever comes first, and then drink your blood and sail off towards land…" he grinned "Or we can try to get the hell out of here together, _Master_."

"I like the second option, thank you" Mina smiled "Where do we sail, _Servant_? West?" she stared at the beautiful pink and orange sky foretelling the coming sunset.

"Yes, that would be best…sailing off into the sunset, how dramatic." Alucard sat up properly and the pontoon began moving. At first slowly, then faster, like a motorboat. Water spattered everywhere and Mina shrunk back like a cat. Harker quickly gathered her now dry clothes and placed them in the shadow of Alucard's coffin after asking his consent. Mina pulled on her trousers, forbidding the vampire from commenting on anything. Especially the red lace underwear she saw him ogling, his eyes burning into her backside.

The rubber yellow floater, sliced through the water, sending droplets everywhere. They shone like diamonds in the remaining sunlight and the woman sighed.

"…Romantic's more like it…"Mina murmured entranced by the view. Her hair whipped her rosy cheeks and fluttered behind her like a flag. The vampire just looked at her for a while, totally ignoring her words.

"There is nothing romantic about _this_…we're traveling on a _yellow pontoon._" Alucard seemed appalled "Last time I was sailing home, I had a _battle ship_." He shook his head and hid his face in embarrassment. "How humiliating…"

"Do you think they know where we are?"

"The Police Girl must know. She would have felt my anxiety when the jet was assassinated. But she knows we are alright."

"Can you contact her, telepathically? Or, you know, since you're everywhere and anywhere…" there was hope in her voice.

"No. The ocean is too vast."

"We _are_ on the Indian Ocean, right?"

"_Yes_. Why are you so talkative _now_, _my Master_." He mocked

"Are you telling me to shut up?" Mina growled looking back at him from her perch on the 'ship's prow'.

He glared at her, scrunching his eyes up against the sunlight. This was _fun;_ it was like playing with young Integra all over again.

"I wouldn't dream to."

When it got cold and Mina began to shake, despite her now full assembly of clothing, Alucard's coffin opened and his familiars dropped his leather trench coat onto her shoulders. She accepted the additional clothing gratefully but the moment she wrapped it securely around her, she began wondering if the duster was as much of a part of him as his leg or arm… And she had been snuggling into it…

"If you truly feel that my coat is groping you, you can just hand it back."

"I…well, it's either _that_ or freezing. I trust you to be a proper gentleman and not take advantage of a damsel in distress."

_Think what you want_, Alucard though wearily, looking up to the sky to make sure he was on track. He was getting a little tired and a little blood willingly given would have been had been sailing for a very long time now._ I was mistaken, she isn't even remotely similar to _**my** _Mina_. _She is so difficult, so infuriating. And her blood was exceptionally delicious. There are hardly any virgins out in the world anymore…and for whatever reason, she is still pure…_

*So now you know why Mina's a bit weird and alone (despite all of her desperately squashed and hidden sex appeal). She's young, hurt and needs to get rid of some frustration. She is _not_ me. But she does _cuss_ like me.

*So basically, she now thinks all young men are _evil_ and she's not afraid of Alucard because technically-he's not human…and he's dead, and probably, the last thing he's thinking about is screwing her (lololo…boy, is she wrong ;p).

*Yeah…And Mina should_ really_ be dead right now. That stunt's just not possible. Hurray for fanfiction then! She survived an explosion, being smashed by airplane parts, drowning…all in the course of one day-makes you think _who_ is the immortal one. Some lovely AxM fluff and funnies ^.^

*music: Metric _Help I'm alive_

1 Seriously, who did? I can just about imagine Alucard in an apron, frying pan in hand^^'…And then he shoots my ass for even thinking that shit…

2 She is _deadly_ wrong…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The Count, the Lioness and the Dragon.

They sailed all through the night, Alucard picking up speed once his master had dozed off by his side. He was currently trying to make it to the Arabian Sea and to the Persian Gulf, to Irak, though on a _yellow, rubber pontoon_, he wasn't making good time.

When Mina's head drooped down to rest on his shoulder he did not protest, appreciating the warmth and softness of her human body. He raised an arm and awkwardly placed it over her warm shoulders, wondering why the hell he was acting this way in the first place. His master unknowingly cuddled closer to him, murmuring another man's name. Well…that was sure a put off.

In the morning, she was cranky and he was hungry, so after some harsh words on both accounts, some hissing and a bitchslap, they sat on opposite sides of the pontoon, sulking in the hot sun. After a while, Alucard, without asking permission, climbed into his coffin and slammed the lid shut.

**...0...**

"Let me change you…"his voice shook and his breath was labored.

"No." Integra kissed his chest, making the vampire below her shudder.

"_P-please…"_he gripped her shirt so tightly, it ripped at the seams. He looked down to see the woman work on his belt and loosen his trousers. She kissed the dip of his hip. It was taking a very large amount of control to keep from grabbing her. Integra sighed.

"Is spending the remaining time with me not enough?"

"I want you forever…" he whispered heatedly, pulling her up to kiss her neck. Alucard smoothed his tongue along her pulsing artery.

"Forever is a very long time." She murmured softly as his affections became more intense.

"I can make you a _Queen_. You will have power beyond imaginable, strength…_Me_. My _Countess_…" Kissing her hard, the NoLife King tried to force her to forget all her apprehensions. She turned away.

"Ahh…A-And walk forever in the night without peace? Forsake my religion, the redemption of my soul?"Integra's voice was strangled but her mind was still sharp. She raised herself on her elbows, looking down into his pained face. Hellsing cupped his cheeks.

"Do you love me?" she asked quietly, looking hesitantly into his sad eyes.

"Don't _do_ this…You're trying to use my feelings for you against me…You want to force me into abiding by your wishes."

"You know I could just _order_ you."

"Would you?" He smiled sadly "What about your love for _me_?"

Integra huffed and tried to sit up but the vampire pulled her close and then rolled on top of her womanly form, sinking his hands into her blonde hair and devouring her lips.

"Will we forever argue about this? If you weren't so bloody _stubborn_, we could be making love right now." Integra grumbled between kisses, running her hands down his firm back.

"If _you_ wouldn't be so stubborn, we could be making love _forever_, if it so pleased you." He moved against her legs provokingly.

"I won't agree."

"Then I won't either." Alucard retorted smugly. Integra made an annoyed face and involuntarily rocked against him, running her nails lightly up his back.

"Oh?"

"Not…_fair_." He answered in a strained voice, looking into Integra's eye, pleading with her.

Their farce lasted all evening…and one week longer, until Alucard, to his unending misery, finally gave up and realized that being able to make love with Sir Integra Hellsing for a small part of forever, was the lesser of two evils.

**...0...**

"Goodnight, you bloody_ git_." Mina had snarled and heaved her legs up on the wood, using it as a footstool. She took another swing from her bottle, horrified that her only drink supply was quickly coming to an end.

She was thirsty. She was hungry. Her stomach growled for the hundredth time that evening. She had a silver knife strapped to her calf, but what would she manage to do with it except pop the rubber floater or feed the goddamned vampire? She lost her shoes, she lost her gun; she couldn't fish…What she would give for a bit of _sushi _right about now…

Alucard's eyes snapped open when the sun began to set. He felt dreary, but he knew he could not neglect his new master for much longer. Besides, it wasn't like he could go back to sleep after having another dream-memory about Integra. He opened the coffin's lid and stretched.

"Sleep well?" Mina growled at him. Her feet were soaking in the ocean water and she held her arms under her head. Her hair was slightly wet, so he knew she had gone for a swim. She had thrown her jacket to the side and rolled up her pant legs up to her knees.

If she noticed his bloodshot eyes, she didn't say anything.

"I'm hungry." He grumbled "I'll have to feed _longer_ if you don't give me your blood now."

"You lasted 20 years in a basement." She snapped back.

"You're hungry too…I propose a trade."

Mina snorted but heaved herself up on her good elbow and eyed him suspiciously.

"Let me drink your blood. I'll…_hunt_ for you."

"No way." She shook her head "I can just force you to do it."

Alucard shook his head, fighting a smile.

"No. You're too weak. I won't acknowledge your order."

"Won't be _able to_ or just won't _want to_?" her voice was dangerously low.

"Make a guess."

She almost hissed at him, but covered it up with a vehement snarl. Then she got up on her knees and ripped out the little silver knife from its sheath strapped to her calf. She swiped it against her left wrist lightly and a small gash appeared.

Alucard's eyes went wide with hunger and before the gathering blood spilt from her hand, he caught it with his tongue, and then latched onto the wound.

"Don't' you dare bite me, _Servant_."

He glared up at her and was surprised to see her flushed face and panicky eyes. Alucard ran his lips along her flesh and Mina trembled with pleasure.

This was the most intimate thing she had ever experienced. Her body betrayed how she was feeling as Goosebumps covered her arm and she desperately squeezed her knees together, trying to rid herself of the ache between her legs. She didn't like it. Mina bit her lip to quell a low moan.

She didn't like feeling these things, these deliciously sinful feelings… they made her _remember._ She knew he could feel what she was feeling, because _she_ could sense _his _enjoyment.

"_Relax_, Mina" Alucard purred "You're distress is ruining the delicious taste of your blood."

She groaned, trying to pull her wrist free, face turning maroon. God, it felt like he was _touching _her but his hands didn't stray from her limb. The vampire just caressed her arm soothingly. Her body began trembling with want.

He licked at the drying blood, frustrated that his meal was being cut short, but she would notice if he took the knife to probe at her wrist. They looked each other in the eye. Docile chocolate faced glowing, blood red eyes. It was like they were testing their new found intimacy.

Alucard placed a humble kiss on her skin, which almost had Harker jumping out of the pontoon, back into the water. She tried to rip her hand away but he held her firmly and reached for his tattered neck tie. Mina then noticed that the material was the same color of her bandages. Alucard ripped a piece off with his teeth, staring her straight in the eye. It was so damn sexy, it gave Mina the vapors. And she didn't want to be thinking about her _servant_ that way. It was wrong on so, _so_ many levels…

He wrapped it gently around her wrist and tied the material tightly, smirking down at her. His form seemed to grow thanks to the refreshment of her blood.

"Why, thank you, Master."

"Shut up and get fishing." Harker rasped turning away from him having handed him some rope. Alucard blinked.

"What is this for?"

"Well, how do you _expect_ to catch a tuna on a bloody pontoon? You have to dive _in_. Once you catch something, tug and I'll pull you up. You have great agility, so I'm not worried you won't be able to handle a little fishy."

Alucard looked at her flabbergasted.

An hour later, in the remainder of the pinkish-light of the sunset, Mina and Alucard sat side by side, staring at the two flopping herrings.

"Have you ever guttered a fish before?" asked the vampire

"No." Mina sighed, watching the poor fish swallow desperately "I assumed you would cook them for me?"

He gave her a funny look.

"I can't _cook_ on a _pontoon_."

"…Can you make _sushi_?" she asked hopefully.

"What is _that_?"

Mina face-palmed. She couldn't hold it against him really. He had been dead for more than five hundred years. And when he was Count, he probably ate venison and roasted peacocks over a fire.

"It's…it's like really, really thin plasters of fish meat with rice. Usually the fish is marinated or seasoned, but it _is_ raw. It's very good when done well."

After a lot of fussing, shouting, cutting, Mina finally got her _sushi_ placed strategically on Alucard's coffin lid, sprinkled with salt scrubbed off of the pontoon's dry edges. It would have been sickening to a normal person. But she was hungry and in her high school days, Mina had stomached weirder things. She washed it down with alcohol.

They sailed under the stars, the floater zipping towards the closest land. The woman was bundled up in Alucard's coat again and he sat by his coffin patting the wood apologetically as she feasted on top of it.

"How is it?" he asked, not really caring about her answer. He wasn't a damned babysitter or cook for any matter and she was eating on the lid of his _Last Domain_! Such _**impudence**_!

"Surprisingly edible. Thank you for cutting it so expertly. Needs more salt, though." She said, taking a last swing out of the bottle.

**...0...**

"I love you…" she murmured as Alex held her protectively before the fire place of his parent's cottage. They had managed a short get-away before their exams, to take a breather, before engaging in battle with _Law_. The man brought her hand up to his face and kissed the inside of her palm lightly in answer.

"I'm so glad you convinced your parents to let us stay. Mine…well, you know they haven't been getting along since Father told Mum about Amelia…but it isn't like she didn't already know, I mean he had been cheating on us since I was, like, _five_." Her voice was livid.

"Will, don't think about it…it's their problem, their marriage. Let's just think about us, huh? We're here together…" he smiled and turned her a bit till she rolled to him on the couch. "Toasty warm…" he kissed her on the cheeks "…Alone…" his voice turned into a seductive purr as he kissed her forehead and then lowered his lips to hers, brushing his mouth against her parted mouth "Will…"

And then she remembered kisses that were different, cold and frightening.

"You weren't giving him any, so I decided to!"

"I was never planning on marrying _you_!"

**...0...**

Mina shot straight up, eyes wide and breath labored. The quick movement made her whole body burn like it was on fire and she momentarily rubbed her fingers, which she had clenched into fists painfully.

She hid her face in her hands and shuddered.

"Hoh…Bad dream?" Alucard asked from his perch atop his coffin. His hair whipped around madly in the harsh wind. She lay down to hide herself from the splattering water, covering her frame with the vampire's duster. They were moving really fast again.

"I _need_ my pills…I can't believe you switched them with _tic tacs_." She grumbled. She hadn't even wondered at the slight citrusy taste as she swallowed!

"I was curious as to your reaction. Now, I know."

"What? That I weep in my sleep?" Mina hissed embarrassed. Normally, if she didn't take her medication, she wouldn't sleep at all. The young Harker was just so tired, that she couldn't help it. Maybe it was the stress or the ocean and being outdoors, she didn't know. What she did know was that the moment she fell asleep, she would dream. Almost always, they weren't pleasant dreams. The pills knocked her out cold. Her mother and the doctor warned her that this was dangerous, but she was careful, never increased the dosage, and made regular checkups.

He didn't answer her, but just stared on to the horizon.

"There's…Something is approaching us. Fast." Alucard furrowed his brow; he could clearly see a ship of some sorts heading their way.

"A ship? O jolly good!" Mina cried, cupping her hands over her eyes and looking to where he was. She could see it approach after a couple of minutes. "I bet they are a rescue team! This is marvelous, I'm _famished_!"

"Don't get your hopes up yet, _Master_. There's something bizarre about that ship…It's a warship."

Like a mirage, the battleship appeared before them, surrounded by swirling mists, dark yet luminous like a ghost ship.

"I can't feel anything, any _life_. It is a void." Alucard whispered to her, maneuvering in front of his Master and coffin.

The ship slowly anchored, the propellers moving backwards. It aligned itself to the rubber floater. Mina scrunched up her eyes to see the vessel better and swore unladylike. It had the flag of the Republic of China…and a whole lot of red flags and stars in general.

"Chinese…More communists…" she saw someone standing on deck in the shadows and waved friendlily.

"Wan shang hao! Ni hao ma1?" she smiled widely. A smile was international right? Alucard was blocking her from anything that could come their way but even without seeing his face she knew he was amused.

'_I learnt it from a telly commercial_.'

'_Well, whatever it means, I don't think it will help much. The ship if full of ghouls_.'

The person that came out of the shadows to greet them was a short but lean middle-aged Chinese man. His Asian features were truly lovely, dark eyes set in a perfect face. The whole image was ruined though, the moment he smiled back, exposing pointy, bloodied fangs.

"Huan Ying, Huan Ying2." He said and snapped his fingers. A chorus of moans repeated his welcome.

Immediately an_ army_ of ghouls moved in front of him, barring all kinds of heavy guns, from rifles and machine guns to shot guns, all pointing at the duo on the yellow pontoon.

'_I need blood_.' Alucard hissed at the woman behind him and this time there was no discussion. Mina shot out from behind the coffin like a newborn vampire and locking eyes with Alucard, wrenched off the bandage on her left wrist. She bit into her wounded wrist hard and spit out her own flesh. Harker was too shocked, too scared to even realize the pain.

"Drink!" she snarled

In the split second it took for the other vampire to give the execution order, Alucard pulled Mina tightly against his cold hard body and summoned all of his familiars to keep their vessel safe_. He_ could just jump out of the floater and turn to mist; his master however, could not. And he needed his damned coffin!

The ghouls shot, Mina screamed in terror and Alucard stood on his head to do whatever he could to keep the pontoon afloat. Black shadows enveloped them, bullets disappearing in their depths, as the vampire drank her blood.

Wilhelmina felt lightheaded and the emotions she and he felt began to blur together. Pleasure and pain, fear and elation, until she became so weak, Alucard had to embrace her and hold her up.

It almost felt as if he was ripping a part of her soul from her3, drinking away her life force, turning her into the same shadowed mass he was.

The Nosferatu invaded her mind and for once, he could _see _everything clearly_._

Every emotion Mina had ever felt, her love, her fear, all for some snotty _boy_, who had humiliated her, betrayed her and made her distrust and fear the touch of a man.

He saw her feelings of loyalty, admiration and love for her family, for Integra…and even her carefully hidden dreams: Light, curly haired cherubs held to her heart, children she drove to school and football practice. A caring husband, who kissed her when he came home and held her in her sleep. Simple things, happiness that came from living your life alongside those you cherish:

Security, warmth and love, the longing for a family.

Everything blurred and yet everything was so sharp and clear…

Alucard tore himself away from Harker when he felt her heartbeat slow. His Master lay limply in his arms, naked to his prodding mind.

Their closeness had been absolute, maddening torture for her. Mina was forced to experience every physically and emotionally painful event of her life once more as Alucard engraved it all into his memory. She felt dirty, shamed and so small and helpless. Her mind was in shambles, defenses destroyed, she was going _insane_…

"I'm sorry." he said, nearly shocking himself by his own gentle words as he tied the bandage back on her tattered wrist.

The vampire laid her down in his floating coffin and smirked up to the ghouls on the warship's deck. Eyes glowing, Alucard jumped up high above the vessel and pulled out his Casull and Djed, that formed from his shadows, coming down hard on the monsters on deck. They must have been the old crew, by the looks of their tattered uniforms. Ghouls fell but more just appeared in their place, so he escaped the tight circle they were enclosing him in and set off to find the master vampire. He was already waiting for him, eastern-styled sword in one hand and machine gun in the other.

The night was lit up by explosions and sparks that came from steel on steel contact. Both vampires shot and blocked and parried, and when Alucard was about to land the finishing blow, the other monster speared him through his non-existing heart with the barrel of his gun and then beheaded him.

Alucard's head fell to the ground and the ghouls immediately threw themselves for the tasty treat.

"Mai4!" bellowed the Chinese vampire, forbidding the ghouls from touching it and then kicking the head off the ship. If this was baseball, it would have been a homerun… He walked up to the edge of the starboard side and looked down at the drifting coffin with Mina inside.

"Hmm. Pretty girl.' He scratched his head with the barrel of the revolver he had pulled out of his coat and then pointed it at her. "Shame, really…Zhai Jien5."

Just as he was going to pull the trigger, a hand shot through his chest, piercing his heart. Alucard squeezed the dead organ in his fist, turning it into a pulp. The vampire managed to turn his head to the side to see that instead of a head his opponent had a dark shadowy mass over his shoulders.

"Did you really think staking and head lopping would work against _me_?"

The other vampire only gave a gurgled groan and toppled to the ground, reduced to bloody remains, which immediately were absorbed into the towering Count's form.

**...0...**

Mina awoke terribly weak and in pain. She yelped and tried to move but a pair of fairly warm hands held her still.

"Don't move." a familiar voice ordered.

"A-Alu?" she tried to speak but something in her mouth prevented it.

"Don't talk either. Just…don't do anything for a while. You're safe, I'm here. We're on the ship and we're sailing."

Mina realized that she had been placed in a recovery position. What was in her mouth was blood. She spit it out disgusted and tried to calm herself with deep breaths. She felt something cold brush her head and realized that Alucard was pressing his palm to her fiery forehead. She sighed with relief.

"You went into hypovolemic shock. You bled severally and your heart stopped beating for a moment. I gave you CPR and restored your circulation and breathing6." His voice was a soft murmur and she fell asleep listening to him.

Now when she woke up, Wilhelmina knew her head and legs, along with her aching arm had been placed higher than her middle. She also felt toasty warm.

"I found the doctors ward and I gave you some morphine half an hour ago." Alucard said to her, placing his cool palm on her forehead again. It helped with the pain. "I also put some loose bandages on your wrist instead of my neck tie, which I used to stop the blood flow from your veins. It has clotted up nicely, but don't move your arm. It doesn't seem bad enough to need more stitches, though only by a miracle. If you move your wrist, it might get severally damaged."

'_Yes, Doc.' _She whispered through her thoughts_ 'Tell me what happened. Only…slowly, please._'

'_You should wait till you get a minimal amount of strength back…'_

'_Don't treat me like a little girl! If I won't be able to handle it, I'll ask you to shut up, now, start talking_!' Mina winced. Even shouting in her thoughts hurt.

"Roger, My Master." Alucard smiled looking into her bleary eyes. He passed her a dusty water bottle with a bending straw. She flushed darkly but sucked the cold liquid into her mouth. This was humiliating and…and it was entirely his _fault_!

"The C.R.O.W. Dragon 974 battleship, we are currently sailing to the mouth of the Arabian Gulf, had been taken hostage by an unknown, to Chinese Intelligence, enemy. One month ago it disappeared off radars and now we know that the captain, the one who so graciously greeted you, along with a couple of old sea wolves bailed on the Chinese People's Army." He switched hands on her forehead. Mina murmured in appeal. "They turned the crew into ghouls and located themselves at strategic points on the pacific and Indian Oceans. They are with the soviets, which came knocking to our door."

'_What was their objective? To capture us_?'

"Yes. Their main goal was to capture and kill us, the Hellsing Organization being a direct threat to their interests. The Chinese reds…the more _radical_ ones have joined in the plan of overcoming the West."

'_Is this an ordinary military conquest?_'

"Nu." He declined in Romanian and then grinned ferally "I was right, they are werewolves."

'_So they want to enslave humans, make us into their meat dishes and additionally fill the world with happy headlines of freedom for the working class, equality and prosperity?'_

"Da, and destroy the monarchy as well."

'_Oh, goody_…' Mina growled to him looking around the room. It was the first time she noticed where she was.

They were in the control room by the looks of the large amount of screens and machinery. Mina scrunched up her nose after finally understanding where the light rotting scent came from. There was dried blood on the walls and broken glass windows. There was also a limb or two sown over the floor.

"If it makes you feel better, I sent the other warships little presents."

Harker raised her brow, asking him silently to continue. Alucard gave her a shit-eating grin.

"I nuked them. The vessel was loaded with small atomic warheads. The banned kind. The vampire I killed had a fair amount of information on how to coordinate this ship, so working the right buttons was no problem."

'_I should be worrying about the ecosystem but truly, right this moment; I don't give a flying_ fuck. _Maybe three eyed fish will become popular thanks to you_.' She smiled slightly at the vampire. He updated her on nearly everything and though her head was killing her and she felt slightly nauseous, Mina just sipped her water and asked in a rough whisper, testing her voice.

"So why are we sailing to Irak?"

"I believe they were the ones who shot us down. Let's crash the port, retaliate, kill them all and borrow a plane to get to Moscow."

"_No_ to all except borrowing a plane . Did you find out who is behind this? They must have a leader…"

"Sadly, no. They are hiding extremely well. It's very strange…Usually when you declare a war, it is crucial to show yourself to your opponents, otherwise, it is just a guerilla." Alucard fell silent, remembering the past. After a while, the silence began to feel awkward.

He had saved her life again and Mina had fed him her blood, giving Alucard access to her private thoughts. It's not like either of them forgot what had happened, what was learned…

"Ah, six hundred years of experience." Mina coughed, trying to clear the air. Alucard looked at her from the corner of his eye, trying to test her mood.

"I almost turned you, Master. Forgive me, I had no right to greedily take from you."

"You needed the blood." Mina sighed. She looked seriously into his eyes "Everything you learned about me shall stay between us and only us. Do you understand, Servant?" he gave her an odd look. Mina couldn't hold his gaze any longer and let her eyes fall, to stubbornly glare at the warm blanket she was smothered with.

"Of course, my Master." He answered softly.

*I 3 China! ^^ The country's been around for over 3000 years, think of the _sightseeing_! Again, these are Mina's views. Damn…she's starting to be a real short-sighted, narrow minded _bitch_, isn't she?  
I've got to do something about that. Maybe I should put less of my pissy character into her character. Gomenasai Minna! ; (

*And really, we learn a lot about CPR in school and stuff, but what do you do when you CAN'T call an ambulance afterwards. Is the patient/almost-dead man really fine after his or her heart stopped beating for x seconds? .

*Music: Cruel Black Dove _Love My Way_, Mage Era, Breaking Benjamin _Lights Out_,

1 (Chinese) Good evening, How are you doing?

2 (Chinese) Welcome.

3 Integra and Victoria discuss this in Hellsing OVA 8, where Hellsing explains that by drinking a person's blood, a vampire becomes the owner of their thoughts and feelings and even their life.

4 (Chinese)I _really_ hope that means: _no, _or_ halt. _I was also thinking about_ Bu, _which means_ no, _but it sounds commical^^

5 (Chinese) probably wrote it wrong. But I meant: _good bye_.

6 H. shock-due to extreme blood loss. Also, what does one do after a successfully performed CPR? Does the patient-whose-heart-stopped get back up as if _nothing_ happened?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: My New Jerusalem.

"You should be resting, Sir."Alucard said, turning his head slightly to peer at Mina. She leaned heavily against the door leading to the control room. The Hellsing Director made her way slowly to the beak where the vampire stood, supporting herself on the wall. It was almost an effort too great for her. And she had to walk in tight-fitting boots, borrowed from the storage room.

"If you think I would stay in that bloody place a moment longer, you're wrong." She panted, sweat appearing on her brow. She took hold of the railing peering at the approaching land. They stood together on the beak of the ship, looking into the distance. After a while, she spoke.

"I have never been to any exotic places...never been to the Middle East, not even Jerusalem…Father wanted to keep me away from danger. So, I never got to travel much." Mina snorted "Funny, isn't it? He knew what Sir Hellsing was planning by the time I was twenty, and still he remained determined to protect me from the evil of the world. And now, I am the Director of the Hellsing Organization and I deal with far worse things than terrorizing religious fanatics."

They stood in silence, the cool wind blowing against their faces as the sky began to lighten to their right. It was very picturesque…if you looked over the fact that they were sailing a warship full of corpses.

"I also have not been to Jerusalem. Even, as I fought tens of thousands of Saracens for Christiana1. I could not travel to see God's City for myself, so I prayed and slaughtered Muslims to bring His City, the Kingdom of Heaven, down to me." Alucard said in a voice void of regret, feeling or the slightest bit of compassion for those he had slain. He truly stopped believing in anything.

"You know…" Mina started unsure of how to approach him with what she wanted to say, "Just because you have forsaken God, doesn't mean He has forsaken _you_."

He gave her a smile that was clearly meant for a pitiful little girl.

"I am damned."

"Well, that's what people say. That's what midians say. But we are not God, we are nothing compared to Him and we do not know His intentions or thoughts. You can't measure Him like you would a human being or other."

"If you are saying that vampires and midians deserve redemption, you are speaking against you're Church." He smiled playfully, inclining his head slightly. "Careful, Master. I might tattle on you."

"Officially, there is no statement of the Anglican Church or any Christian Church about vampires." Mina leaned on the banister. "There are monsters among men as well. What makes them any different? That they walk in the day? If you ask forgiveness and condemn your own sins and evil actions-"she reasoned.

"I do not condemn my actions!" Alucard snarled looming over Mina "I do not regret killing _a single_ person. They were all _dogs_. They either came to destroy _me_ or were weak and should have been slaughtered as they took their first breath." He took in her shock. Good, she would finally treat him like the monster he was. "This is what I _am. Dracula._ A monster." he finished dejected. Mina's temper sparked.

"No. This is what you have made yourself become. This is what others forced you to be. In truth, you have always been a _servant_, _Vlad. _First to your father, then that bloody sultan, who twisted your mind with unimaginable horrors. And when you became a _monster_, you convinced yourself that you should act like one, instead of rising _higher_." She pulled on his cravat weakly, but he lowered his head anyway and stared at her with angry eyes. "But you are an intelligent being that knows how to love and _feel_ and hate like a human and so, so much more. Stop pitying yourself and saying that this is_ how things are_, or _have always been_. Find an ounce of strength and pursue _perfection_, Alucard. Become the perfect servant, the perfect knight. And maybe, if you try hard and long enough, you might start resembling a _man_ again… Who knows, maybe then, you'll get your long desired peace." She let go of him huffing tiredly. "That's what I think. That's how I feel…_Ufff_. I'm glad I got that out of my system."

They stood in silence for a while.

She rolled her eyes and admitted with a slight blush "I've been studying your life and history since I was _eleven_ and I so, _so_ wanted to say that…! I-I'm going back inside to find something edible."

…

_Start resembling a man, hn?,_ thought the vampire looking after the young woman as she hobbled back to the control quarters.

…_When my past is finally destroyed by my future, I will die. Ah, what a pleasant thought._ Alucard smiled. Maybe, if by that time he learned how to be the perfect servant, a better _man _than he had ever been, Mina's wretched God will forgive him…

_But if I start resembling a man, what will you do, Master?_ He frowned. _Will you fear my touch and affection, even if shall only be of a faithful servant onto his Master? What if by becoming more like a _man_, I shall fall for your womanly charm, like I did with my beloved Integra? What if I start pursuing you, _Mina_? Will you turn me away, like your great, great grandmother? Choose a human mate and tantalizingly always be beyond my reach…? You're such a silly girl. You inspire my passion and leave me unsatisfied; it won't take long for me to desire _you_ even more desperately than I want your virgin blood._ The nosferatu chuckled. She was truly naïve. He didn't want to become a perfect servant. That had never gotten him anywhere. Van Hellsing stopped beating him when he started listening to his orders, but then the tortures only became worse. Besides, if he had been the prefect knight, would he have ever won his Brides, Lucy Westerna and Mina Harker? Maybe, after a thousand years of having his _Master Harker_ all to himself, he will finally wish to become a man again and at last meet his true Death. Till then, unless the end of the world suddenly came upon him, he had time.

**...0...**

"There's bloody _nothing_! I'm starving!" Mina sobbed when Alucard came in from the sunlight. The sunrise had been too much for him. "I had to settle for ramen and a Wok! I went down to the kitchen, but the smell drove me away. The fresh food has rotted and all I could find other than that wok was some Chinese breakfast cereal." The woman seemed to be mourning the food. Truthfully, she looked a lot better than before: her right hand had almost healed and her injured left was faring better, her cheeks had a slight blush and even her hair regained its body and sexy curls. She couldn't find any rubber bands, so she kept them flowing down her back. And she finally stopped hiding her more attractive features.

"Well, you must be feeling better, Sir. You are as talkative as ever. I haven't had the best meal either, but you don't see me complaining." Alucard had soaked up all the blood left on the ship like a sponge. He knew that if he asked Mina, she would stick a fork in his eye.

"We will be at the mouth of Euphrates, or as they call it in Iran, the Shutt Al Arab, by eighteen hundred hours."

"Will you be up?"

"Oh, I expect so. I'm always excited before a battle, so I shall be at your side, _Master_." Alucard gave her an innocent smile. Who could guess what horrors he was thinking? Mina blinked.

"Huh? With what do you plan on fighting this battle? You do not have much ammo for your Casull or Djed left."

"Ah, but what are familiars for, Master." He pointed out, "You once said that you had seen me eat a _machine gun_, did you not?"

"Hm. It seems so long ago. How many days have we been on the water? Three?"

"Almost six, Sir. You slept for a very long time."

"Damn!Ouch!" Mina smacked her right palm against the commander's post-table. And immediately regretted it, as her fingers spasmed in pain. She howled and Alucard rolled his eyes and took her hand gently in his, placing his cold fingers on her own. He was the best ice-pack on the planet.

"W-we have no idea what's doing on! London…London might have fallen! The Russian commander might be dead! _Fuck_! Hey, don't squeeze so hard!"

"Stop cursing. It is very unsuiting for the Director of Hellsing."

"You're not my _mother_! Dammit, Alucard stop treating me like a little gir-!" She stopped and emitted a surprised, choked moan.

Suddenly Alucard's hands enclosed around her waist as he turned and lifted her roughly up onto the table, she had been eating on.

Mina was so shocked, she hadn't had the time to snap her legs closed, between which he momentarily snuggled himself.

"Alu…c-!" The young woman tried to protest, bend him to her will, demand that he let her go and for fuck's sake, stop _touching_ her, but his cold mouth came down on hers with bruising force.

Angered, she cried out appalled, but that seemed only to strengthen his advance.

What was this? Was he trying to prove how very unlike a little girl she was to him? Was it lust, need, a method to dealing with pressure? Some perverted quirk of a dirty_ old man_?

His jaws unclenched and Alucard forced her lips apart, thrusting his tongue down her throat.

Mina beat her hands against his chest desperately as he, gripping her shoulders, pulled her flush against him. Their bodies were now only separated by the material of their suits, flushed, soft flesh to cool stone.

She tried to resist his advances, but she was quickly running out of air, allowed only to breathe through her nose against his lovely cheek, as he devoured her lips in a passionate kiss…and, _oh God_, he was an excellent kisser. Four hundred years of an undead life with three beautiful Draculina did that for a champ.

The angry groan from before, turned breathy, surprised… pleased.

Mina's eyes widened when Alucard did something with his tongue, that made her turn to putty in his arms.

His hands moved like fire from her shoulders down to her waist, skimming lightly against her ample breasts and gripping her round hips firmly. The vampire pulled Mina even closer, since she was now responding the way he had wanted and leaning into his touch. She groaned softly, her eyelids fluttering as she searched with unseeing eyes for some pinnacle to hold onto, anything to save her from plummeting into the deliriously dark and passionate abyss. Hooking his fingers under her knees, Alucard pulled her legs forward, till between her heated, moist center and his crotch, there was only thin clothing. He began moving, pushing against her. She shivered uncontrollably and finally yielded to the urge to sink her hands into his ebony hair, testing how soft yet wild it felt. It curled around her fingers on its own evolution, playfully wrapping around her wrists, coaxing her. Mina could swear she heard the soft laughter of his familiars as she stroked his energetic, wavy hair.

Alucard moved, flexing between her legs and she gave a choked moan, feeling her body stir, awaken to his caresses and long forgotten emotions come out from the shadows of her mind and soul. The sensations had her finally reacting fully to the kiss, grasping his head in one hand while roughly running the other down his back and gripping the material of his duster with desperation. Mina nearly growled as she attacked his mouth, moving with him, and then moaned lowly when the Count coaxed her tongue past his lips, to explore his fangs. His mind purred and the young woman felt, that she could almost gorge out his thoughts.

'_Mina_…'

His voice whispered in her head seductively, while his hands moved feverishly from her legs to her bottom. He squeezed hard.

'_Give yourself to me…Surrender_…'

The voice echoed around her mind, ferocious and full of power…_demand_. He wanted…

"No…" she whispered and came roaring back to consciousness from some sort of trance he placed on her. Mina felt his tongue slither back into her mouth, trying to cloud her senses, but she protested firmly.

He wouldn't let go.

Anger swelled within, as Mina tried to push him off of her. She snapped her teeth vehemently and succeeded in biting his tongue. Alucard yelped and the pressure of his body lessened. With the remainder of her strength, Mina reached around behind her and grabbed the first thing she could find.

She whacked him in the face with a Wok pan.

Mina's eyes were watery and her breath came in pants but rage still bubbled in her veins and she felt extreme satisfaction wash over her, when she heard the pan connect with his skull. There was a loud bang and Alucard moved away, staggering. He started chuckling and then the sound turned into wild, crazy laughter.

It was like he enjoyed pain, _sick masochist_, and his bloody face grinned up at the woman, his insane laughter echoing in the empty room, and in her aching head.

Mina reached for the nearest weapon and threw a coffee mug at him.

"Get out!" she bellowed, sending a spoon at him but he bent in a mock bow, avoiding contact. His red eyes gleamed evilly in the electric light.

"Yes, _my Master_." he smiled spitefully and gave her fingers a little kiss. "We love it when you speak so passionately to this lowly servant."

Mina ripped her hand away, flushed and tried screaming at him but he slowly faded away to the secret place he had hidden his coffin in. His eyes were the last to disappear, watching her till she gave a ferocious growl.

She sat there for a long time, breathing deeply before her breaths became weeps and she began crying, shaking with rage, unfulfilled need and confusion. Her lips burned and she felt hot and bothered all over.

"You bloody _git_…I'll get you for _this_, you'll see!"Mina whispered hatefully.

For five years, _five long years_, she had rejected her body's needs and here, by just one kiss, he brought back everything she had denied to ever feel. She hated him, hated the way he made her _feel_. Her heart beat, her body burned and all for _him_. This was _horrible_. Not only was he not a _man_, he was her _employee_! It was unethical just _looking_ for a relationship with the vampire. And he acknowledged her as _Master_. Did she need to say more?

But what was most _important_, why she shouldn't even _think_ of Alucard in a more familiar fashion, was:

He didn't love her.

He tried seducing her ancestor, Mina Harker, so if she let him win, she would forsake everything the woman had been fighting for.

And she didn't want to be the rebound girl.

**...0...**

"Alucard…" she whispered, opening the lid of his coffin and peering down at his sleeping face. His eyes where wide open, as was his quirk, but slight acknowledgement passed through them as he recognized the person that came to visit him in his chambers.

Integra.

'_Why are you here?_' he asked in her mind. The woman smiled and reached down to smooth her fingers against his cold cheek.

"Oh, I don't_ know_…I missed you, I guess. Wanted to make sure you were where you are supposed to be…And I was thinking I could get you back for old times' sake. How many times were _you_ the one disturbing _my _sleep?"

'Well unless it's something important, I don't see why I should be disturbed. Or maybe you want us to share this bed, as well? I can move over…'

"No thanks, as much as I like snuggling with you, that coffin's a bit crowded. Maybe later…somewhere else."

His fingers twitched in sleep and then Alucard furled his hands into light fists and blinked up at her. His red eyes seemed darker than usual as he looked at her through his lashes.

'_How the hell do you expect me to sleep, when you give me such pleasant images to look forward to when I awake?_'

"Well, I was hoping you could just sleep it off later…" Integra said softly moving her warm hand down from his cheek to his lips, then down his shirt-clad chest, to finally rest it against his abdomen.

"I suppose…" he said out loud sleepily, giving her a cheeky smile as she lowered her head to hover with her lips above his face "If you make it up to me."

"We shall see…" Integra whispered back and awoke him with a kiss.

**...0...**

"What is that?" screamed the officer to the lieutenant on the watch tower, who had a pair of binoculars pressed to his face. The young man's arms were shaking so badly, that it was a wonder he could hold the gadget.

"Lieutenant! Report! That's an order!" The officer was beginning to feel coldness seep into his heart. He too, could see some ship approaching. He was shaken out of his revoire when he heard the lieutenants rapid foot falls. He was screaming like the devils were chasing him, running away from the watch tower "Where are you going, Soldier?"

"Ghost ship! It's a ghost ship! The same as in London in 2000! It's happening again! Run, hide, save yourselves!"

The officer took the fallen binoculars and looked at the fast approaching vessel. He swore and called the general through the direct line.

"What is it?" The man looked out to the port and dropped the mobile.

The ghost ship was coming into port at top speed…and on the deck stood a sole figure, dressed in red, watching the coming shore. Even from _here_, the general saw it grin madly.

"Allah, save us…"

**...0...**

"Yes, pray to your little _god_. He won't come help you. No one will." Alucard whispered vehemently, this was like a private crusade for him. He momentarily felt like Vlad III, Dracula again, fighting Turks on the boarders of the civilized world. He could almost smell the scent of blood and smoke from raging fires. Ah, the memories…

The Iraqees bombarded the ship from their large caliber cannons, but it didn't slow. The ghost ship treaded forward and the creature on deck was unharmed.

"Impossible!" screamed the general, looking through a pair on ultra red SPIES. The man on the ship turned in his direction and the elderly commander saw him move his mouth in an over-exaggerated fashion:

"I – see - you." said the person and then he smiled a wide, treacherous, evil smile.

The wreck crashed into the port, mauling the smaller warships and bursting through the larger ones. Explosions went off and fires spread. It looked like the gods of the underworld came sailing in on the ghost ship, bringing all the cursed fires of hell along with them. In a few minutes, the whole float that had been in Al Basrah2 Port, was destroyed, most soldiers dead and communication down.

The General's soldiers stood at the ready, too afraid to even desert their stations. When the ship finally came to a halt, taking in water and slowing down, thanks to the mountain of vessels before its beck, they circled, pointing their machine guns at the ship's gaping-hole of a boarding vault.

The inner vault gave a loud groan and then opened revealing shadows. A woman in a stylish, though slightly tattered, suit stepped out of the wreck and jumped down onto the destroyed port. She took in the sight before her, noticing no red flags, as she began unwrapping a mars chocolate bar. Alucard had found one on a ghoul and offered it to her as an apology. Though happy as a clam, she had yet to forgive him…

Mina took a bite and chewed thoroughly looking at the soldiers. She felt an intense presence, and then Alucard formed out of her shadow. The soldiers all gasped in fright, tightening their grip on the guns, but they did not shoot. They murmured prayers and took a step back, keeping their circle intact, yet not getting too close to the Hellsing Director and her Servant.

_Hm, good lap dogs…,_ thought Mina as she located the commander with her eyes. She inhaled more chocolate.

"I need a plane."

*If I got any geographical things wrong, I'm real sorry, just pin it to my ignorance. I'm not into the Middle East, so I'm sorry for any mistakes-I don't want to offend anyone! And I know Talibs are in Iraq via Pakistan, not Iran, let's just say the maps have changed in 2045…

*Wow-intense make-out session! Yay, Mina get's to be man-handled like _Rip van Winkle_…and doesn't die in the process^^' I hope you liked this chapter~!

( I'd totally say _yes_ if a guy did that to me on my kitchen table…_okay_, let's not go there….)

* Music: Hellsing Ova 9 05: _Gentlemen and Soldiers of the Battalion_

1 Something like the Antemurale Christianitatum, Slave knights thought themselves to be, defenders of the realm of Christendom (christiana)-Alucard thought himself as one of those warriors…. Also, I love the crusade theme.

2 A port-city in Iraq.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: La Liberte, Fraternite et Egalite.

.

They were flying with the speed of 800 km/ h, over the Anatolia in an old RQ-5 B Global Hawk1, supplied by the Iran soldiers. Alucard stayed in the piloting cabin, experimenting with the navigation via inertial navigation Global Positioning System, while Sir Harker pouted in the captain's suite.

Moscow had been claimed by the Communists.

The commander was dead, or underground, the Iraqis did not know.

Mina had stood munching her _mars_ bar as Alucard beat the shit out of the General to get this information.

Currently, they were flying to Paris, the _homeland of Revolutions_ and they would be there in two hours.

The vampire entered the suite with a childish grin curving his lips;

"Denn die Todten reiten schnell[1]." Said the Nosferatu, once he had seated himself by a small window. He tried to maintain a slight distance from his master (in case she started throwing things again).

Mina just gave him a bored look, a glass of sherry held in hand. Alucard noticed his master took up the habit of drinking when depressed.

"This is a very interesting machine… it has an MP-RTIP radar, an ALE-50 towed decoy system and even a modified undercarriage, like a NeoHercules aircraft!" he continued, seemingly fascinated by the technology.

"Correct. That is why we've borrowed the Hummer. I will be driving into Paris in it, as you crash the plane somewhere near the Champs Elysees." Mina said offhandedly.

"Master, do you truly believe me to be such a poor pilot?" the vampire frowned. She had been extremely cold and professional with him. Even after he offered her, her favorite chocolate bars too. Couldn't she handle a bit of sexual harassment?

"The Hawk's UAV System has been preprogrammed. And _the Red's_ have complete control over the air zone and airports, so you will have to override the system and base off the LRE to get close. The Weapon Deterring System will keep their missals away, at least." Mina continued unfazed. She stood and picket up her parachuting overalls, on the way to the hanger and her awaiting Hummer. "Your orders are as follows: engage in battle and don't let them give the first full attack. Leave civilians unharmed. Search for the English Forces and War Commander. We do not need another London 2000 on our hands. Search and destroy the enemy army. The Cromwell approval is now in effect: Restrictions down to level one."

"Roger, My master." He gave her a bow, but Mina could care less.

_When we get back to London, I _so_ hope to lock you down in the dungeons for another twenty years…_Mina thought to herself, as she made her way to the back of the plane.

She opened the heavy metal doors leading to the planes hanger and slammed them closed behind her. The sharp halogen lights high-lightened the car awaiting her and Mina began adjusting the parachutes fastened to the hummer with vigor.

Ready to engage in operation _muris detrudere_2 in five minutes…said the computer in a female mellow voice. The young Hellsing Director entered the armored car and started the engine. She was glad it was an American automatic. That allowed her to focus more on the job at hand: getting off a plane 25 kilometers above the face of the Earth, which traveled at the speed of a _bullet_.

"Let's not dally, shall we?" she asked herself out loud and revved the engine as the hanger vault opened and the air was sucked out of the chamber. The car shook from the force of the wind and Mina stepped on it as the blockades on the old Hummers wheels were released. The car sped forward and Harker felt an uncomfortable lurch in the pit of her stomach as she drove off the ramp of the aircraft.

She didn't close her eyes.

Mina felt her heart beat accelerate and adrenaline push through her veins, as she gripping the steering wheel and began going over security procedures and instructions in her head.

The car plummeted, two tons of strengthened metal pulling it down with unimaginable force. The atmosphere pressure changed in her head so fast it hurt like the seven hells and made tears run down her face. Her breaths sounded harsh in the silence, she finally noticed she was panting like after a crazed run.

'_Deep breath…_' she thought, filling her lungs to the maximum capacity, and then letting out a long slow breath. "Our Father who Art in Heaven…Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven…"

'_My Master, are you bidding farewell already?_'Alucard's mocking voice filled her head, erasing all other thoughts and emotions. She smiled at the feel of his…comforting? ...presence.

Harker smirked to herself resisting the urge to turn her head and look where the plane was now. She doubted she would see it at all though, with how fast it was flying.

"Not likely, Servant" Mina grinned widely. ' _Pour qi me prends-tu ?_' she scoffed in her thoughts

'_Ma Maitresse, bien sur... Now, __Release the parachutes in four…three…two…_' his voice ordered. They both said "_one_" in the same moment. The parachutes erupted from the roof of the car and the Hummer rapidly jerked up and was suspended in the air for a second. Mina felt bile rise to her throat, but swallowed it down forcefully, growling at her own weakness. She began falling steadily and watched the clouds part before her, revealing the burning city of Paris.

Fires raged worse than in London and she saw the circular roof of Montmartre Sacre Coeur Cathedral burn brightly. Of course they would set fire to the House of God.

The communists believed in one powerful being… and that was their leader. In a way, that totalitarian ideology was similar to a sect or religion of some sort; One leader that pulled the people behind him, mass declarations of loyalty, devotion and icons everywhere.

The Louvre however, appeared untouched. Maybe they planned to rob it later?

The winds blew Mina away from the city and she knew she would be landing in the country, at least a mile away from the city boundaries. Mina looked to the north-east to see the Global Hawk enclosing on the city. Missiles were being launched at the plane and while some hit, most were redirected to the city below.

"So much for sparing the citizens." said Mina glumly. _Damn that vampire…!_ she looked back down to the approaching ground and grabbed on to the belts wrapped around her form. Mina had time to shove the rubber teeth-protection into her mouth and bite down into the soft mass, before the hummer crashed down into the wavy wheat field with a '**whoop**'.

Mina banged her head against the soft seat and her lower jaw nearly dislodged but the rubber protector helped keep her teeth intact. The parachutes fell around her and she opened the car door to cut their ties. The materials fluttered and then rose up off the hummer, as she slammed the door closed and floored the gas pedal. She drove through the fields like a bat out of hell, feeling slightly sorry for the trampled plants as she cut across the lands and got to the dusty road leading towards the city. She saw something explode probably near the Arc De Triomphe and guessed it was the Hawk.

Alucard really couldn't fly, could he…?

The destruction got worse the closer she got to the center of the old city. What was strange was that there were hardly any people on the streets now as she drove closer and closer to her destination. She saw rivers of blood, but there were no bodies. Mina feared the worst.

What if the enemies really were werewolves and _devoured_ the citizens (she didn't really know what wolfmen ate but they hunted down anything when in animal form…)? But what if they were vampires and changed them all to ghouls, like the Nazis did in 2000? Harker began regretting that she didn't take off all the Seals on her Servant…

Mina rushed onto the Place De La Concorde at full speed, driving through smoke and fire, passing Malesherbes Boulevard and Rue De Rivoli. When she finally saw the scene before her, she had to stop the Hummer and the action sent her spinning out of control. She slammed against a wall of the tenement-house nearby the Galerie Nationale Du Jou nearly flattening herself to the windshield.

"Jesus…" she moaned in fear as her eyes took in the sight.

The whole Square was filled with werewolves and ghouls. The wolves sat obediently in packs of about a dozen members, each group led by human-like figures, though she immediately knew, just by looking at the armed ghouls, that they were vampires. Not just A level vampires…but real, bad Nosferatu.

They didn't feel as old as Maryna but at least a hundred years had passed since they had been made.

And she probably didn't have enough ammo to shoot them all down. _Bugger_.

The ghouls turned her way but didn't attack, clearly awaiting an order. Mina was shocked that almost all their faces were intact and in great shape. There was hardly any decay, as if they had all been poisoned before death and dug up just a week later, or just freshly turned. Mina stared at one especially hard.

"I know that face…" she said to herself, taking in the middle-aged man's appearance. He had a tidy mustache and his round little glasses were hanging crookedly on his straight nose. It was a miracle they hadn't fallen off, the ghoul was swaying on broken limbs so badly. Mina thought back to the hazy days of her studies and the name popped into her head. She had always had a good memory for faces.

"…Lew Trocki." she whispered with disgust. The creator of the Red Army. The man who thought that the _revolution_ should embrace the whole globe, not just Russia… Mina's eyes widened. But…he was murdered in Mexico on Stalin's orders in 1940! How could he have become a ghoul? _When_ had he become a ghoul? Who turned him? Suddenly a voice cut off her internal monolog:

"Bravo, Comrade Harker. We have been expecting you, but I must say, you have kept us waiting for such a long, _long_ time."

Mina looked to the center of the mob where she could see the towering figure, who spoke to her. He was very skinny and had a long, grey face with sly shiny eyes. His turtle-like neck enhanced his vulture-ish appearance and the goat, shabby little beard and mustache made him look like a mutated, unfriendly animal.

"I got held up…Are you the Commander?" she scrunched her eyes to see, gripping a machine gun in her hands just below the Hummers window. The whole back seat was overflowing with arms and she even had grenades.

The man tilted his head as if he could hear her move the gun and he gave her a little ignorant smile.

"Da 3, I am. I am the one who ordered the attack on your rotten, bourgeoisie England.

I am also the one who will finally end this pitiful war with the counterrevolution and bring the Soviet Union and our brothers across the World power once again, Comrade."

"And…_Who_ are you?" asked Mina in a neutral voice, trying to suppress the rage and bloodlust she felt within. The creature saluted her in that stiff, familiar Russian manner.

"Paruchnik 4 Felix Dzierzynski. Creator of CZEKA, the chairman of WCzK, chef of GPU and OGPU. Director of NKWD."

CZEKA, NKWD, the Ministry of Home Affairs of ZSRR, the organization which's name became the synonym for all manslaughter ever undergone by the soviets.

_Well ...at least he's not a __**Major**_, thought Mina glumly.

'_But he is just as dangerous'_, she heard the familiar baritone resounding in her head. Alucard seemed flushed, excited and ready for battle.

'_Where are you_?' she thought desperately as she noticed the wolves heave up their heads and growl. They seemed to catch on to the tense atmosphere between her and the Lieutenant.

'_You know where I am, Master. I am_ **everywhere** _and _**nowhere**. _Currently I am looking for my guns, though…_' he grumbled and she brightened a bit.

'_Sounds very cryptic, but I trust it means that you'll protect me…right?_'

He just laughed insanely but didn't answer her.

"And_ you_ are the bloke behind this master plan?" Mina turned to Dzierzynski. He gave a short bark of laughter and gazed dreamily to the East.

"Ah, I am but a humble servant onto my great teacher, who rests peacefully in his Mausoleum. I have come back to fulfill the Pierwej Sekrietarz 5 great dream-"

"Let me guess," Mina growled, annoyed "_World domination_?"

"…ah, Ne 6. _Domination_ of the Working Class." The gatherers murmured in agreement. Mina scowled so fiercely that the Lieutenant frowned slightly, turning saddened eyes to her.

"Comrade, do you not approve of our plans?"

Mina reached behind the car seats and without blinking an eye grasped a grenade, pulled off the explosive's security with her teeth and hurled the grenade at the vampire's feet.

"It's bullshit."

*Mina, I totally agree...War is Bad. And it gives lots of money-that's what I think…

*Indestructible, Rambo-girl Mina is going _terminator _on their asses!

*What Mina said to Alucard means "who do you think I am?" and he answered her "my master, of course"...though _maitresse_ can also mean _mistress _xD There are a lot of French names in this chapter. I sat with a Google map, planning my scenery and movements. I hope, that in the end, you will be able to see a bit of Paris through my writing^.^ Paris is lovely by the way.

*I hope I get my French right in these chapters, it's been a while since I used it. Feel free to correct and comment ; ) Please review~!

*Music : Miyavi _Coin Rockers Baby_, Schaft _Broken English_,

* * *

[1] "For the dead travel fast." Dracula's line from Bram Stocker's book

1 Google the shiny, new thing(Global Hawk). It's new technology, but remember that this fic takes place in 2045 and I haven't a bloody _clue_ how the military will be operating by then.

2 (lat.) destruction of city walls, to overcome a city/wall

3 (russ.) yes

4 (russ.) lieutenant

5 (russ.) First Secretary. I told you I don't like communism. That means I don't like Stalin either. Yes he DID do a few good things(or tried to...) BUT Do you have any idea how many innocent people he murdered? I cannot believe that there are people in the world who think people like him are heroes (they either don't know their facts or I dunno)! END RANT

6 (russ.) no.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: La Motre et Mars dansez avec nous dans le jardain de Dieux.

"Comrade, do you not approve of our plans?"

Mina reached behind the car seats and without blinking an eye grasped a grenade, pulled off the explosive's security with her teeth and hurled the grenade at the vampire's feet.

"It's bullshit."

**...0...**

Safe in the anti-tank hummer, shielding herself behind the cannon-proof windows, Mina launched grenades from a mini bomb-thrower at the ghouls. When one got within 100 feet, she would shower them with silver bullets from her machine gun.

If this didn't make her a cult Rambo figure, nothing would.

But the ghouls where only part of the problem.

They seemed to be just a means to slow her down and waste her bullets. And soon enough, Place De La Concorde was in shambles along with the Jardin Des Tuileries, the vast ghoul army was gone…and so were her large-caliber weapons.

Mina sat in the Hummer, dirt spattered on her face and frizzy hair, with the windows rolled down, clutching her last grenade. She panted harshly and eyed the on looking Werewolves with rising doubt. Their eyes seemed more intelligent than those of a regular _Grey_ and Mina feared that the information Ceres Victoria and Hellsing acquired on this race was truly scarce.

It was once again quiet in the old city center and a supple breeze past through the desolated Square, scattering the putrid smoke and mist in all directions. The ghouls were gone. On the field stood the Hellsing Organization (Mina Harker) against about two hundred Wolves and ten master vampires, disclosing the Lieutenant, who right now, was showing off a feral grin.

"So… how much ammunition do you have left, Comrade Harker?" Dzierzynski asked stepping to the side to reveal an old truck with the red star painted on its back. Suddenly the trunk doors of the vehicle burst open and the barrel of a large cannon, similar to the Harkonnen, peeked out.

Mina swore and jumped to open the Hummers door just as the gun wielder pulled the trigger. Harker flung herself from the car and rolled behind a sturdy pile of rubble, as the missal flew into the Hummer through one slightly open window. The car lifted up off the ground with the explosion and then whooped down, falling apart, parts flying all over.

"Fuck me…!" Whispered Mina flabbergasted. That was too close. Coughing she looked ahead to find a dusty boot about a foot from her nose. She quickly sat up and realized there were three silent werewolves in human form before her. Behind them stood a young boy with cotton colored hair. He was dressed in military overalls and had a red bandana tied around his neck, like a bandit from the Wild West. He snapped his fingers and gave her a wide triumphant grin.

"Checkmate!" he cried as the Weres pointed their hand guns at the Hellsing Director. Mina immediately sat up rod straight, glaring at them defiantly. If she would die, she would go down with the pride of an Englishwoman.

And then there was a gunshot and the vampire boy fell to the ground missing his lovely blonde head.

Harker scrunched her nose up in disgust as the blood spattered on the ground and some landed on her neatly folded legs.

"Checkmate."purred a sensual baritone.

"What took you so long?" she snapped at Alucard who began strolling to her from the shadows. He stopped to stand before the three werewolves. All four creatures gazed at each other with interest and then the werewolves turned their backs to the vampire and retreated to the Soviet part of the Old City. Mina stared after them wondering if silence was some sort of characteristic trait of those creatures. Ceres said that _the Captain_ hadn't uttered a word during battle.

"I was searching…and destroying." He held out his hand in a charming manner and Mina took it and rose to her feet, taking comfort in his firm grip. Her dependence on this vampire was absurd, really.

"For whom, may I ask?"

"For the British and French Forces, Sir Harker." Said a strong, heavily Welsh accented voice, coming from the shadows, where Alucard had come from. A sturdy salt and pepper haired man emerged from the smoke with a Cuban cigar between his fierce jaws. He looked just around Sir Penwood's age but was ten times more intimidating. Mina took her hand from the vampire and turned to the uniform clad figure.

"You are the commander, Sir?"

"General Millhouse1, at your service. I have four hundred men with me. And Commander Lafayette, who is fighting his way to us, has about six hundred frenchies." His voice was so thunderous, it sounded like boulders grinding together.

"Oh? How much silver rounds do you have, General?" Mina quirked a brow. She and the General knew that men alone could not beat these monsters.

"Plenty, my Lady." He said sourly.

"And you also have us, Miss Mina…!"

"Victoria!" Mina cried, delighted, she ran up to the vampire and gripped her shoulders tightly peering into the blonde woman's pitch smothered face "Am I glad to see you!"

"Oh, Miss Mina I was so frightened for you!" Ceres had tears in her eyes "Ever since I felt what happened to Master, I haven't fed, I barley slept… I've been going out of my mind with worry!" she wailed.

"Oh, shut up, _Police Girl_, no harm could come to My Master as long as I serve her. Stop mopping about, idiot!" Alucard snarled as he made his way to Gabriel, who just appeared out of the thick, black smoke, carrying Alucard and Mina's guns. He picked up the Casull and tenderly ran his glove clad fingers against the barrel. He lifted his hand again, seeing grime all over his fingers.

"What did they do to you…you are filthy." He murmured sadly, and picked up the Djed examining it as well. Alucard shot Gabriel a nasty look.

"My Lady! Are you all right? You're bleeding…" the butler craned his neck to look around Alucard's form to see the Hellsing Director.

"Tell me something I don't know, Gabriel." Mina smiled brightly, so happy, she could care less about her scrapped knees and elbows. "Have you got my Smith and Wesson?"

Gabriel handed her the two semi-automatic pistols and Mina was relieved feeling the familiar weight, and the handles press snuggly into her palms.

"I also managed to contact the Iscariot Section Thirteen. They shall be arriving from Vatican in a matter of hours, once they clear a route from Berlin. The Catholic Church has strong numbers and is willing to undergo a _tenth crusade._" He gave her a pointed look.

"Damn." Mina sighed, seeing how her once brilliant plan turned on her "We must wrap this up quickly, then." And she turned on her heal marching off towards the Soviet's part of Place of Concorde.

**...0...**

The Were Ceres flung to her right, zoomed past Mina with a horrible whine and Hellsing Director, Mina Harker crouched avoiding its claws when it swiped at her.

She looked on towards her faithful retainer, who was flanking her from the right as the military forces scattered in strategic points to her left. They were desperately trying to get past the protective cordon the werewolves formed around Felix Dzierzynski and additionally, get to Alucard, who was facing off ten very angry level A vampires at once.

But judging by the raging hellhounds and a prancing Maryna Minszchowna, along with a dozen unknown to Mina figures, he was having a ball.

Above then, when the smokes of Paris cleared, there shone the full blood red moon, lightening all that was kept in shadow till now, turning the city into a gloomy desert instead of raging hell. Snow fell, but the heat of the fires was just too much for the delicate flakes, which violently met their death.

Mina pulled back breathing heavily and watched the battles rage. She especially watched Alucard who seemed so graceful in his killings, he could have been dancing. Ceres moved in a similar rhythm, her familiars and that Captain Bernadotte fighting alongside her, blending in and out of her moonlit shadow.

Gabriel on the other hand, was absolutely… terrifying.

Vampires do what vampires do…but he, unless he _wasn't_ human, was a destructive tornado, slashing and hacking away at the enemy, like Yumie in her bat-shit crazy faze. The man's eyes gleamed like steel and Mina could hardly see him move, he was so fast.

Harker kept on shooting the Werewolves. She reloaded, took aim, shot and continued on, always forward, with General Millhouse and his men to her Left, stationing themselves at the Musee De L'Orangerie.

Once, Mina took a hit to the chest from a stray bullet, and fell ungraciously flat on her back. Immediately Millhouse was at her side, pulling out a handy-knife from his boot and cutting open her bullet-proof vest to inspect the damage. She choked but he turned her over to the side so Mina could throw up. Looking away the man gave her some space, so she might sit up and pull herself together.

It had hurt worse than anything Mina had felt before. She sniffled and whimpered as she touched her bruised chest. Her breath was knocked out of her and at that moment, she realized how terribly afraid she was of dying. She felt shock, fear and a wave of nausea approach. The General passed her a canteen full of vodka and she gladly accepted, raising it above her mouth and pouring it down her throat. She momentarily felt stronger. He shrugged off his own vest and covered Mina's shoulders with it. She tried to protest.

"Stand back, My Lady. We've got this one…you just swing those guns around and look pretty. Your life is too valuable to lose."

"What about your life and the lives of your men_, our_ men?" Mina hissed "If I can help, I will…"

And just as they were beginning to gain an upper hand on the wolves, more came, relinquishing their animal form for their witty human one. And they just didn't wanna _die…_

When blood soaked into the pavement and flowed through the streets, when the fallen National Army troops from two nights prior came back as ghouls and attacked their own brothers, lights were spotted form the south east and suddenly, Vatican choppers appeared.

"Bloody hell, why do they have to come and save the day…" growled Mina.

…And then they started dropping bombs on all of them.

The explosions erupted around the far end of the Square, near the Musee De Petit Palais and one of the University Campuses. It really seemed that they didn't care _whom_ it was they were bombarding…Of course the St. Germain De Press and Notre Dame Cathedral were still standing along with the other Roman Catholic Churches in the old City, though probably bereft of their pretty stained-glass windows and other fragile, unstable elements.

The wolves were blown to bits, along with two unsuspecting vampires and General Millhouse shielded the Hellsing Director from the crumbling bits of debris as they ran for cover. Just as they made it to the shelter of the Cour Des Comples , a chopper zoomed above them, spitting bullets at them and then launching two heat-coordinated missals. The General swore as they both dived under the arched portals of the church, death breathing down their necks.

*Music: Girugamesh _Break Down_

*Mina = lady terminator …but things will get better! And also: I hate writing action sequences…almost as bad as I draw them. Review people, I'm glad you like reading and adding my story to favorites, but _please_ review…I don't even know if you like my writing ;p

1 This means I've watch too many episodes of the Simpsons.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Sed Delivere ad Malo1.

.

There was another set of explosions and the church, roof and all, was destroyed, burying people underneath. For a moment, all was silent, a quiet grace sight, as if Paris itself mourned the lost lives.

**...0...**

"Well, Damn. I didn't expect that." Mina croaked getting out of a pile of rubble. The Catholics always took care of their herd of believers…they did not burry them alive…She coughed and dusted herself off, searching for her guns; to then walk straight into a werewolf when she took a shaky step forward. Millhouse gave a choked gasp seeing him. He broke his leg and knew by the pain in his chest that at least two of his ribs had cracked. There was no chance he could get close enough to save the woman…

The wolfman's face contorted into that of an animals and as the Hellsing Director began wondering if she could reach her revolver in time, there was a series of gunshots and the Were fell dead before her. Mina looked up from the corpse to see the hunched figure of a Roman Catholic Priest staring down the length of his pistol at her. He had a scar on his wrinkled face and really old-style, totally unfashionable sunglasses, that concealed most of his visage and Mina couldn't help wonder, why the hell would he need them in the dead of night? He lowered his gun after observing her from behind his shades and spoke in a grumbling voice:

"Only the Roman Church has the right to defeat you Heretics. We won't allow Ungodly Soviet Lapdogs to deprive us of our Prey." He stalked away, heading towards Alucard and the remaining vampires, under the Obelisque De Luxor. Mina could only hope he wasn't an old acquaintance of her vampire, trying to settle some score. Who knew how many _regenerators _Vatican had at their bidding?

"Nice to make your acquaintance. I am the Director of Hellsing, Wilhelmina Marie Harker. Iscariot Section Thirteen, I presume?"Mina mumbled, pissed off and then sighed, bashing the remainder of the wolves head with a large piece of rubble. The dead just didn't want to stay _down_.

"And I am the Current Director of the Iscariot Section Thirteen, Jacopo Iglecias…"a voice cut in,

Mina looked up from her knees to see a fairly young Latin-American man, dressed in Bishop Robes pointing a Berretta gun at her.

'_Wha-?_' she shot up, reaching for her revolver again, but Mina wasn't fast enough.

He shot and she flinched but the bullet hadn't been aimed at her. Once she heard the familiar slight groan and wet spattering sound, she knew who the bastard had shot.

Mina whipped her head around so fast she knew she had gotten a whip-lash.

"_No_!" she bellowed seeing General Millhouse's body hit the rubble, blood shooting from his damaged forehead "Millhouse! NO!"

**...0...**

**.**

Alucard got out of the burning plane wreck and stepped onto the Place De La Concorde.

"Zdravstvujte! Bien venu a Paris 2, dear Count." said a black haired vampire, with his arms hanging over his rifle. He had dark, bohemian features and a neat mustache that fell down his lip like a double frown. "I am Sergo Ordzonikidze 3. I'm really in no mood to fight _you_, Sir, since I was always against Stalin and his Comrades, but… you killed my Maker, so I feel I need to retaliate..."

"Oh, stul gembu 4, Sergo." said a squeaky old voice suddenly. Alucard and the dark haired Russian looked back surprised.

Two other vampires appeared from behind Luxor's oblique, shadows enveloping their forms.

"_He_ murdered us too, but in truth, he had great ideals…I would have done the same." Chuckled the other man "…I am Tawarisz Zinowiew5. That's all that needs to be said." He retorted, eyeing Alucard with distaste.

"…And I am Tawarisz Bucharin6…So, let us begin this aggravated battle of the Classes."

"Oh?" Alucard smiled, looking forward to the fight. Their whole little tirad went unnoticed by him. He wasn't one for politics, maybe that was one of the reasons he could never maintain a throne too long?

He took out the Casull and Djed, resting them on his shoulders in a laid-back manner. "I was hoping to find a _Judas Priest_, but I guess you will have to do…for now."

"How about a former Iscariot?" Gabriel said from above them. All four vampires looked up to the Oblique. The butler was balancing on the top. "Come now, Alucard, you can't expect me to let you have _all_ the fun?"

"_Shinigami_, find your own Dogs to play with." the Count snarled. He seemed like a little boy who did not wish to share his toys.

"I did." Gabriel gave a toothy grin, pointing behind him to a bunch of sloppy, bloody corpses. "They were only an age old. No sweat, as they say." For a fifty two year old man, he was as healthy as a horse.

The three communists gasped appalled.

"Amita and Anita!" Cried Sergo, looking at the remainder of the twins with watery eyes.

"And Lynn! You'll pay for this!" snarled Bucharin, taking a leap at the butler.

"Bugger off, this is _my _Oblique." Said the man, as he swiped his sword across the vampire's neck. Bucharin wrenched his neck back, narrowly escaping a beheading.

"Well, unless you plan on betraying Master Harker, like the old Angle of Death, I'll never get the chance to fight _you_." Alucard pouted as he aimed his guns at Sergo and Zinowiew. They leapt back, showering him with their own bullets. They were silver, but it didn't hurt half as bad-they hadn't been blessed.

Now _that_ was rather stupid.

Alucard swayed on his feet, blood dripping down him body as he laughed wholeheartedly.

"So _fun_…_so _much fun!" He took hit after hit, his familiars coming out to play with the rest of the communists, who cowered at the feet of their leaders.

"I acknowledge you above A class vampires." He whispered "Releasing Control Restrictions Art One…Level Zero. Situation A, Cromwell Approval is now in effect. Commencing unlimited power release until the target is completely silenced7."

All four midians raised their arms, ready to engage. Shadows erupted from the creatures and a battle of true vampires began to rage. Alucard chuckled darkly and began to recite in a low, melodic voice:

"The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame…"

The ground suddenly shook violently and the square cracked, revealing the Earth and then deep dark chasms, which lead to the fiery pits of Hell. Buildings fell, the Tour Eiffel swayed and the Obelisque De Luxor cracked. Gabriel jumped off lightly, giving a soft mocking laugh.

"You've done it now…"

From the dark abyss, there came loud moans, accompanied by pained groans, and then Alucard's coffin popped out and the lid was wrenched from it, uncovering the numerous hands and heads of his vassals. The Count smiled.

"Oh, Pozalujsta8…" sighed Ordzonikidze sadly as the numerous hands heaved up heavy arms and pointed them all at the enemy vampires.

"Great job, Gentlemen. Now, La revedere9!"

The guns went off, an unending shower of bullets and missals fell on the enemy army, destroying everything and everyone within a hundred meters. The vampires turned to dust, the Weres to a pulp and any man on the battlefield was sent to wait at Saint Peter's Gate. Alucard materialized _everywhere and nowhere_, tearing hearts out, ripping off heads and occasionally, biting a neck or two.

**...0...**

"…I'm glad I'm on your team, mate." Murmured Gabriel, dusting off his attire and peering at the joyous Count. Alucard chuckled and stared at the oncoming Vatican forces. He sighed longingly and a shit-eating grin spread across his face. It seemed he would get to fight his beloved enemy after all…

And maybe this time, their top agent will be able to finally give him the true death.

.

**...0...**

.

"I wish I could die." He said in a shaky voice, smoothing his fingers against her wrinkled pale cheek. "I wish I could fall asleep and wake again to be by your side once more. To serve you once more, Master."

Integra looked up at the vampire, observing the feelings playing across his face. He looked melancholy.

The doctors had unplugged her from the respirator and life sustainers. There was enough morphine in her system now to dull the pain. Her death would be as easy and peaceful as falling asleep.

'_You_ _once said yourself that you __**would**__. When your past was demolished by your future_.'

"That won't happen for such a very _long_ time…you _know_ I do not regret the choices I made as a man…well, except _one_. And if I hadn't made it, I would have never met you, Integra. So... I will be stuck on this side of the Styx for _millennia_." He whispered tracing the shape of her lips with his glowed finger. Lips once smooth, now had deep valleys in them. Alucard wondered if he could possibly worry the tender flesh and test Integra's texture once more...She seemed so fascinating. Her aging was so fascinating. It couldn't all come to an end _now_. Alucard's chin trembled. "Don't go."

'_I can't help it… You knew it would end like this. You accepted it._'

"I was a _**fool**_**.**" Alucard hissed, turning away from the elderly woman "I need you. Don't go…"

_Oh, Count_…Integra thought, slowly, with great effort, reaching out her hand to him, to place it lightly on his knee. Alucard grasped her frail wrist, lifting it and kissed her open palm, looking into her frosty blue eye.

"I need a _Master_, Integra. Don't leave me _alone_, don't put me away like a tool, this servant will not bare it. I need purpose. But more than that, I _need_ you, my _Countess_…" He nuzzled her hand, seeking warmth and life. He looked frail, delicate in that one moment. All that devilish might, and yet he was powerless in saving her.

"Alucard…" Integra whispered mournfully, her lashes fluttered once, twice, before hiding her piercing gaze from him. His eyes widened as her warm touch ghosted across his cheek one last time, before losing strength. Her hand slipped through his frozen fingers, falling back down to her side docilely.

'_Alucard…_'

**...0...**

...

'_**Alucard!**__'_

"A personal greeting from Archbishop Heinkel, to _you_!"

"What…?" Mina whispered looking at the priest and then moving her eyes down to the bloody stake protruding from her bosom. She touched it in a dazed manner and whimpered. The shock was fading and she felt her legs weaken. Gasping with watery eyes she looked up again, only to see absolute hate and malice burn in the man's eyes. His features were twisted with fury and contentment.

"Die you vile heretic! For over one hundred years, the Vatican has been trying to annulated you, Protestant Knights and finally _it's over_! Only _We_ have the holy right to kill monsters, vampire-sow, so take this white oak stake and chew on it on your way to hell!"

Mina spit out blood and looked again to the weapon of her destruction in absolute fear, pain and shock as her mind screamed for her vampire servant.

'_Alucard!' _her thoughts screamed desperately. She needed help, she had to get to a hospital, a hospital, yes, they could save…

The Hellsing Director blindly grabbed onto the nearest thing, trying to keep her footing while blood dripped down her suit jacket, time seemed to move so slowly…

Cardinal Jacopo Iglesias wrenched his robe out of her hands, snorting with disgust. He was prepared to spit on the woman as she lost her balance, but a gloved hand materialized from behind him and enclosed around his face with terrifying force. Mina saw the shocked look in Iglesias's wide eye and could almost hear the bones of his skull breaking. Then, the hand was joined by a red clad arm and a menacing face.

Alucard had never looked more frightening as he whammed the man head first into the rubble covered ground.

His garments and limbs flew up, as the vampire rubbed the remainder of his head into the flooring, creating a huge bloody pathway. Blood, bone and tissue spattered everywhere as the Cardinal managed to give out an absolutely disgusting, bubbling groan, before his body began to convulse.

"You would think to defile _My Master_ in such a way, _Dog_." Alucard seethed staring down at the beheaded corpse. Mina fell to her knees to his left and he momentarily held her up.

"Alucard, Help-!" she spasmed and blinked tears away to see his swirling red fury. If only she was stronger, if only she had more time… _'Get me to a Hospital! Hurry_!'

He slowly scanned her face and body, taking in the damage.

The vampire clutched her to his stone, cold chest and smiled the most evil, elated smile she had ever had the misfortune to see. Alucard grasped the stake and rammed it further into her heart, with Mina's accompanying screech.

"You have been bested, _Mina Harker_. Victory…" he gave her a large, pointed grin and moved his head down to her neck, kissing the tender skin.

"Is _mine_."

*Alucard you evil bastard! You awesome, badass bastard!  
*some past AxI-At least they stayed together until Integra's final moments; ). You see that after reliving the death of one master, there was no way in hell he was gonna let Mina die. Plus, she's _Mina Harker_-she _does_ belong to him.

*Music: Stateless _Bloodstream_ remix

1 (lat.) But deliver us from evil.

2 (fr.) Welcome to Paris.

3 , 63, 64 Communist activists killed on the orders of Stalin.

4 (russ.) Shut up.

5

6

7 Hellsing OVA 2:Alucard battles Luke Valentine.

8 (russ.) Have mercy, oh come _on_.

9 (rom.) Fare well. I wanted to write sayonara, like in the OVA, but, well, there isn't a single Japanese word in this fic and Alucard only said it in Japanese because it was the _original language version_. The Japanese generally don't say much in other languages in anime. That's why I LOVE Rip van Winkle's song! So what if it's Nazi! X ) {I mean the one with sailing of to England}

so, what do you think? ;D


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the lack of updates! Currently looking for a summer-job ;D It's harder than it seems when you want to find a _serious _part-time job ;(**

Chapter 18: You have been Bested.

.

"You have been bested, _Mina Harker_. Victory…" he gave her a large, pointed grin and moved his head down to her neck, kissing the tender skin.

"Is _mine_." He said and buried his fangs into her flesh, biting savagely.

Mina gave a heartbroken cry and she thrashed and shrieked, knowing what he was doing.

"No! _No_!" she sobbed "Alucard!" she wailed as he sucked the remainder of her life out of her. Her body grew limp and cold, head falling back and her unseeing eyes looked up to the dark, heartless sky, before her muscles slackened and her eyelids closed on their own. Mina let out one final, slow breath, which faded into the cold, smoky city air.

**...O...**

Dracula was sated. He may not have regained his freedom, being still bound to the Holmwood and remaining Harker blood line, but he had succeeded in a greater affront to his persecutors: He had brought them the greatest dishonor imaginable.

The woman Van Hellsing swore he would never have,

The one, whom he had given his own vampire blood, binding her to the dark,

Mina Harker…had finally succumbed to him.

The feeling was…_inspiring_.

Alucard felt better than he did in ages, better than when he finally conquered Integra Hellsing. Nothing and No one could have saved _poor Mina_ this time. No power on Earth could stop her from joining him in the night: Not God, not a silly man's love (certainly not _that_, Alucard smirked), not even her own honor.

His past, at least from the last one hundred and fifty years, had come to a satisfying conclusion. Mina Harker was _his_.

Dracula felt her weep and cower in her mind as his familiars held her close, while he explored her thoughts and feelings, before she lost consciousness and ended her pathetic human existence.

"Mina…" he purred running his hand through her gorgeous locks. Murmuring sweetly to her, he licked the dried blood off of her lips and chin as she slowly began to change. Alucard tutted when he noticed the stake wedged into her ample breast and pulled it out swiftly. There was hardly any blood on it now; he had practically drained her dry.

Harker squirmed in her deathly sleep, imagining how her life, no, _UnLife_, would look now. She would be a monster, his monster no less, his…_ Fledging_…Her mind whimpered in fear and disgust.

The NoLife King began to laugh hearing her musings, the dark, psychotic sounds emanating from his chest as he cuddled his former Master.

"_Master_!" Ceres cried in grief, stopping mid-dash twenty feet away from her Sire. She fisted her hands growling vehemently. She was angry…"Master, how _could_ you!" she wailed looking at the limp body of the little girl, turned woman, she loved so much.

She had never stopped regarding Mina as a friend, a sweet, little girl, who deserved to grow up, start a family, have a trillion babies. Miss Mina was meant togrow old beautifully, then die in peace when she reached one hundred, curled up snugly in her bedding.

Mina never wanted this. She would have rather died.

'_She would have rather _died_!_' Ceres glared at Alucard, sending her thoughts straight at him. '_Master Harker would_-'

"Leave." Her Master's voice boomed all around in her head, his eyes glowed red with fury. The Officer yelped in pain as his miasma wrapped itself around her, forcing her back, away from the Hellsing Director's body.

Victoria was hurled back all the way to Gabriel and the butler caught her in his arms, shocked silly, wondering where the _bloody hell_ she had come from.

Ceres used her third eye to glare at Alucard from a mile away, hissing. She felt like she had betrayed Sir Integra _and_ Sir Harker. Mina had been entrusted in _her_ care and yet here Ceres was, unable to do anything! Her beloved friend was being forced to walk in the shadows, watch all her loved ones suffer and die…

At that moment, Mina opened her new eyes, to see the glowing fires of an apocalyptic Paris. Quickly, without hesitation, she opened her jaws and tore at Alucard's neck, almost biting through the appendage and severing his head.

Blood overflowed her mouth and she gulped down savagely the necessary amount, until she felt the sire bonds between her and the Count sever and dissolve.

Surprised, he hissed realizing that Ceres had been diverting his attention from the newborn vampire cradled in his arms.

Mina spit the rest of his blood from her mouth, wishing she could get it out of her system. She whipped madly at her lips, wanting to compromise him, show him how disgusting she thought he truly was, show how little she cared for his heritage. She hissed right back, clawing at his face until it was nothing more than bleeding welts. Harker then jumped away from him as if he'd burned her.

But he still laughed.

Alucard hollered with laughter.

_Such passion, such hatred,_ the Count thought. No, she wasn't anything like the Police Girl or his brides. She was now a true Draculina as ferocious and deadly as a NoLife, just like him. Soon, once she got over her petty apprehensions, they would stalk the Nightly Realm together as equals…

"You _fucking Cunt_!"She roared in a deep, dangerous voice. Ah, she even sounded like a monster.

"How could you? How dare you do this to me?" Angry tears rolled down her dirtied face. "I am your _Master_! You disobeyed an ORDER!"

"Oh, come now, my _fledging_…" he mocked her and Mina snarled at him "Your blood was never enough to force your will onto me…I served you because I wanted to, it amused me. Now_, you_ will serv-"

"Never!" Mina hissed appalled "I don't _ever_ want anything to do with you! You _knew_, you _knew_ what I wanted a-and you BETRAYED ME!"

"Oh, but there was just _so much_ you wanted…so I chose for you. Besides, _Fledging_, after that stake went through your lovely heart, all those dreams died with its last beat."

"_You_ stole its last beat, you monster! I'd rather _die_, I'd rather die than continue like _this_! I never wanted to be a _vampire,_you Bastard! I _hunt_ and _kill_ them, I-I should have done that to _you_!" she threw herself at him, going for his neck, sobbing.

**...O...**

Ceres whimpered from afar, watching the raging conflict. She heard Gabriel ask her repeatedly about what was going on, but she ignored him. He was peeved and scared and didn't know what was happening, just like she.

This wasn't the right time for this…since Dzierzynski was on a rampage and so was the Vatican Section Thirteen, but she could have cared less. Her family was doing battle before her very eyes.

**...O...**

"You wanted _me_. It was a combo deal. You wanted more power; more time…**I** gave it to you, _Mina_." Alucard said with a grin, dancing around her, dodging her every frantic, desperate blow. Mina wailed and drew her revolver from her jacket. She aimed it at him and Alucard smiled challengingly, so instead, she turned it and placed the gun to her own temple. Alucard looked shocked in that split second, then angry.

"No-" he growled wide-eyed as she pulled the trigger.

There was a resounding gunshot but the bullet didn't hit home. When the dust cleared, Alucard lay over Mina, twisting her armed hand far away from her body, as his other hand cupped the back of her head protectively. She growled and sobbed and tried to bite him, but he bent his head and silenced her with a kiss. Mina cried harder but couldn't shake the vampire off.

God, she wanted to hate him so bad. To tell him how she never wanted to see his face again, not bite back moans because of the rough kisses gracing her mouth and neck. She felt disgusted, betrayed by her own self but she couldn't help her reaction: her body wanted him. _She_ wanted him, knew it from the moment she had first seen him, that fateful autumn evening at the Hellsing Cementary. Mina wanted to _comfort_ the_ vampire_, this dark and dangerous man and stay by his side.

So Mina kissed him in return, with all the passion and hatred and desire she could muster, raked her new fangs through his lips, clashed her teeth against his and molded herself to the vampire as he returned the attentions, never hesitant, never holding back, pressing her firmly to him, until her bones creaked.

Harker wept and turned away from him, nursing her bleeding lips with her tongue. She discovered that they were already healing and becoming smooth and glossy again. Alucard sighed dreamily and cuddled his cheek to hers, whispering harshly in her ear.

"You have had vampire blood in your veins from the very beginning of your line. It was passed onto you through Mina Harker, her son and descendants…_Mina_, this is your destiny…I have always been with you, have always been a part of you. You cannot escape. You _belong_ to _me_."

"No, n-no! I don't want this! I will _never _be yours! You destroyed _my life_!" she began hitting him, slapping him until his ghostly white cheeks regained color.

"Your life was forfeited long ago!" he spat, embracing her face with his long fingers, while his elbows pressed down on her shoulders, halting her hands. It should have hurt, but her new, hard body was tough. "You are just like me…a _servant_ as well. You were hurt and manipulated by your parents, that dishonorable _boy_, The Conference of Twelve…Integra." He lowered his voice and smoothed his lips against her cheek and ear "Your dreams would have never come true. But you can make new ones, _Master_. Kill the whelp that dared stand against Britain, take the World. Let's kill and destroy and rule as NoLife kings…" Mina stopped fighting him when he nipped her ear, and lay docilely under the Count, her hands grabbing onto his duster as she flexed her hips.

"…And I shall serve you, My _Master_ and be like your brides…like those cheap _whores_ Van Hellsing stuffed with garlic." Her voice seemed mocking and yet it came from far, far away. Alucard stiffened. She grasped onto him, turned them both until she was straddling his hips and then grabbed his head and rammed it into the ground with a loud _whoop._ She did it again. And again. Faster and faster, till his skull began cracking and he began laughing hysterically as his vile blood gushed out, spattering around them, over them both.

"I am _not_ your _fledging_-I have drank you blood! I'm _free_… _I_ am your Master! The fact that I am _UnDead_ changes _nothing_! I am the Hellsing Director and you are tied to the house of Hellsing, Servant!

I will _**never**_ serve you, but you, _you_, my dear trash man shall serve my Organization till the day of Armageddon!" she wacked him again, just for good measure and Alucard gripped her lean thighs, smoothing his hands up her legs until he reached her hips.

"Yes, _yes_, that is what I wanted to hear! O_hh_, my Dear Mina, you give me the shivers…" he touched the Hellsing Crest on her jacket's right breast pocket. "Give me my orders!"

"I will pick up my guns, I will take aim at my targets…I will put the ammo into the magazines, and even take the safeties off, but...without your intent to kill I am helpless, without your orders, I have nothing…I am the gun, but you are the wielder. Hellsing needs a master…_I_ need a master-"

"For starters, stop harassing me, _Motherfucker_." She said and at once he took his hands off of her and let Mina stand up. She bit into her right wrist and let the last of her human blood pool there. She swiped her arm through the tense air and pressed down on the Seals that enslaved the Count.

Alucard bent in half with a forced bow. The air became thick and heavy with ancient magic and the Master Vampire's knees gave out, sending him into a submissive kneeling position, face plastered to the ground. His body bent at an incredibly painful way.

"I am the Master of the Hellsing Organization and of Nosferatu Alucard, who fulfills this humble person's wishes. You have forcefully taken my blood, the sacred blood of the Founding Families, and for that you shall be _punished_." Mina's voice boomed around them as her will crushed him deeper into the ground. Alucard groaned softly, his face disappearing in the soil. "Our blood is the _Contract_. Our blood is your _Life_. That life belongs wholly to _me_. _My servant, Vampire Alucard, _these are your Orders: you shall tear apart the soldiers in red, barring black arms. You shall tear apart those coming soldiers in white, along with their white arms. Bathe our enemies in their own blood. Search and Destroy! Search and Destroy! Return to them a thousand fold. Kill them all; don't let a single one get out of your grasp! Destroy anyone and anything that stands in your path. These are your Orders!"

"I understand, My Master." She heard his muffled voice from the dirt.

"Strike! Give us victory, _Count_." She released the bounds and he stood shakily. No one had ever been that forceful with him, not since Van Hellsing, the vampire had felt her power with every timbre of her voice. Mina had been right, whatever she was now, she was still a _Harker_, still the Hellsing Director…still a renamed Doctor of Law and Occult Studies, who could _force_ him to serve her.

Alucard grew in form until he barely resembled something human-shaped. The shadowy mass swept down to the center of the battle, consuming everything in its path. Vatican knights fell; the remaining wolves were gobbled up by Baskervilles, till on the battlefield, there stood only Alucard and Dzierzynski.

The man whistled and tipped his red-star cap to the master vampire. He seemed non-fazed at all, even as he knew there was no escape. He could never summon the amount of familiars Alucard had. And even if he did, the Count could defeat him, turn him into dog shit like he did with Maryna, he was after all, everywhere and anywhere- he could _make_ the Lieutenant's servants non-existent, like Schrödinger had done to him forty-five years ago. Alucard glared at his steadily, a smug smile spreading across his face. They both knew there was no escape.

"Ho, ho! I was afraid it would end this way!" Dzierzynski laughed patting down his coat's pockets. He retrieved something and began throwing it up and down in the air, catching it in his palm. "I was waiting until you released all of your familiars, so that you would be just one man, _one_ lowly vampire…And here you are." He stopped flipping the object up and down. It had a little _Hello Kitty_ keychain tied to it. Something was suspicious here.

"You're starting to bore me. Cut to the chase." Alucard gave him a bored look, pointing his Djed at the vampire. He eyed the swishing chain…That cat was just so _wrong_.

Felix smiled broadly and, pressed the button on the little device he held. "Let's see how you survive an atomic explosion, Comrade." There was annoying, fast beeping coming from below the NKWD Director's feet, directly below them both. Mina gasped in shock, her eyes widening. What the hell? How could they have missed this? Worse, could it actually work?

"Fool-!" Alucard growled "You've doomed us all!"

"Let's see you come back after this one, Alucard!" he screamed like a deranged man, laughing insanely as the beeping stopped suddenly, before they were both engulfed by a blinding light.

...

**Please leave a review^.^! Pretty please, with a cherry on top?**

*Don't hate me. Please, have mercy! I know this probably is a really BAD solution for the whole Alu-bad guy face off, but well, I just really wanted to see Paris, F'ing _BURN_.

What better way to get that effect than have it burn off the face of the planet? I once dreamt of it like, Nero dreamt of a burning Rome. Though he was a psycho-Roman emperor with power to put that plan in motion and I'm just a girl with a really vivid imagination.

And I do love Paris. So I wrote this listening to pompous, heavy Bach music. It made me want to go fetch an anti-depressant.

*Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Alucard has an excellent way of shutting people up: shoot them to death or kiss them to death. There is no middle ground with this vampire. Apparently Mina's just like him: she went from ravishing to pulverizing within minutes.

*What with mina, we've finally unraveled the secret of her super immunity against _dropping dead_ (reminds me of Momo Hinamori from _Bleach-_that girl just wouldn't _DIE_…)!

Vampire blood! Vampire blood passed down through generations of Harker family members. No wonder half of them were off their rockers (Mina's father is a Casanova, her brother's a sissy artist and her Gramps went crazy after the war in Iraq!)! All thanks to our beloved _Count_.

*So, Alucard basically gets blown to bits along with everything within a 30 mile radius. It was a little bomb-otherwise Mina the Indestructible would be pretty destructible. Review please! ;*


	20. Chapter 20

**thanks for reading my earlier chapters -I hope you like it! ;) And finally we get to the reason why this fic is "M" ! haha, a lemon;)**

Chapter 19: The poor blinded Dead.

.

Felix smiled broadly and, pressed the button on the little device he held. "Let's see how you survive an atomic explosion, Comrade." There was annoying, fast beeping coming from below the NKWD Director's feet, directly below them both. Mina gasped in shock, her eyes widening. What the hell? How could they have missed this? Worse, could it actually work?

"Fool-!" Alucard growled "You've doomed us all!"

"Let's see you come back after this one, Alucard!" he screamed like a deranged man, laughing insanely as the beeping stopped suddenly, before they were both engulfed by a blinding light.

"No!" Mina shouted. She wanted to rush towards the Place De La Concorde, but Ceres appeared by her side, with Gabriel stashed under her arm and caught her by the middle.

Paris ceased to exist in that moment.

Officer Victoria yanked the Hellsing Director into her embrace, yelling for them to get the hell outta there. She took off, flying north-west, to the Ocean and La Manche with full Draculina velocity.

"No! Stop! Go back!" Mina sobbed, wiggling in her hold "Go _back_!"

And then she saw the explosion in full force: the nuclear mushroom-shaped clouds, the circling explosive and heat waves. The tall, delicately crafted Tour D'Eiffle scrunched up and tumbled to the Champs De Mars as if it was made of paper. Arc De La Defence and other city center buildings were all turned to ash, swept away. The brightness would have been lethal for a normal human, but even though Harker felt her lashes singe, her eyes burn, she didn't look away from the city. Whatever and whoever had been in Paris, were reduced to vapors, radioactive _dust_1.

The cloud was closing in on them, destructive gamma waves secretly reaching out in a deadly caress.

"We won't make it!" hollered Gabriel, nearly frozen solid in Ceres' arms as she flew. The wind was cutting across his face like a knife, yanking his head back painfully as ice formed a shield over his glasses.

"Oh, yes we will! Gabriel, hold on tight!" Victoria looked down at the man; she had spent nearly twenty years with, had spent nearly twenty years _being_ with.

She'd be damned if he didn't get his well deserved retirement and peaceful death. He deserved living the rest of his days out on a shiny cruise ship, soaking up the sun, not being burnt to death by a force _as strong as _the sun! "Come now, this is only a pinch! Remember Tokyo2? That was a crisis!"

**...O...**

The clouds cleared and Ceres flew out into the open of Normandy. The breeze played with their hair and from this high up, they could appreciate the glimmering waters of the channel.

"Ceres Victoria! I order you to return!" Mina shouted in her ear as dry sobs wracked her frame. "_Go back! Go back_, I can't stay here!" she struggled to free herself from the elder vampire's embrace.

"I can't let you go back there, Sir!"

"Just watch!" Mina snarled and pulled herself from Ceres intending to fly back to Paris…but whatever she was expecting, spreading and flapping her arms around like the _Wendy-bird_3, wasn't going to help her.

She was suspended for half a second in the air, her arms moving up and down frantically, the ideal comedy-icon. Then, with a yelp, she plummeted to the ground, fanning her arms about her desperately.

"Sir Harker!" cried Ceres and Gabriel in unison after her rapidly descending form

"_Bloody Hell_!" Mina screamed twirling around her own axis. '_How do I stop!_' she thought to Victoria.

"Land_ feet first_, Sir!" Ceres hollered as she swooped down slowly with Gabriel in her arms. She was holding him carefully like a fragile princess, probably in Miss Mina's place.

Harker flip-flopped and crashed feet first into the Earth, expecting to die a painful, horrible death. '_Wait…_', she thought, ' _I already _am_ dead. And it_ _was horrible, probably even worse than this. I'd take the drop any day_!'

Dust rose about her being but when it cleared she was there, in one piece…though stuck up to her waist in sand.

'…_Bugger._' Mina thought snarkly.

"Just morph out of the ground, Miss Mina. Like I do it. Like _Master_." Ceres landed gracefully and Gabriel leapt out of her arms, dusting himself off. He looked to the pink sky to the East, wishing he could will his body to unfreeze and clothes to soften.

"Alucard…" Mina rasped, staring wide eyed at her servant "Ceres, do you think-?" she shook her head momentarily. "No I don't give a damn about that leech. Good riddance!"

"_Master Harker_!" Victoria was heartbroken. Alucard had betrayed the woman, disregarded his responsibilities and orders…but he had given Mina a new life. A possibility to fight the Soviets to the end.

"He did this to me, Victoria!" Mina screeched, shooting out of the dirt. Tears of anger, fear and despair leaked from her eyes again. "He knew things about me I never dared tell anyone, not even _you_ and look what he _did_! Against my will! He betrayed me!" Wilhelmina shook the woman's shoulders, crying "I wish I could _die_! _I long to die_! Ceres, _please_, just kill me! If you ever loved me, spare me this walk in eternal night! …I don't...I don't want to be_ his_...And now that bloody bastard's _gone_!" She placed her head on Victoria's shoulder, sobbing hysterically into her chest. Ceres murmured to her softly, patting her hair and calming her as if Mina were still a child. She gave the much taller woman an awkward, uncomfortable hug.

"What shall I do? Victoria, what shall I _do_?" Mina whispered brokenly, looking to the beautiful highlighted sky, while she pressed her cheek against Victoria's silent chest. She didn't know what to think, what to feel. She felt relief that Alucard was dead and gone and yet she was in mourning. She wanted him, cared for him even, and yet hated every fiber of his being. Everything was so incredibly complicated. She didn't know her own heart anymore.

.

**...O...**

.

It was dark all around, which could be expected in death. Felix gave a happy sigh, relieved that his long time dream had been fulfilled. The Pierwiej Sekrietarz4 had not had hope for the whole of the globe to be swept up in their enlightening revolution, but he had strived on. Even, after he had been taken down from his seat, when Stalin reorganized the security apparatus. Even, when they replaced him with Aleksandr Biełoborodow5.

He pursued forces so dark and dangerous, no other Comrade had wished to seek out. And after many painful and dissatisfying endeavors, he had succeeded. Felix found, in the far wilderness of Siberia, creatures easily manipulated, powerful, yet easy to terminate in case of mutiny. All it took was a little silver…

Carefully working on the Wolfmen, inculcating the communist ideology into their pure, naïve minds, he created a vast army, one even his mentor would have been proud of.

The conference in Zakopanem between the GESTAPO, WEREWOLF and NKWD in march 1940 only confirmed that he was working in the right direction. Yet there was still so much work to be done!

And the Nazis didn't seem to like their out-going revolutionary plans, so when WEREWOLF and Millenium faced off the Nosferatu Alucard and Shinigami Walter C. Dornez in Warsaw, they waited. And when The Last Batallion made their comeback, they waited some more.

Finally, when that wretched Fräulein Integra Hellsing met her demise and the Hellsing Organization was taken over by another Government Organization, led by an inexperienced _woman_, their time had come.

Felix had to frown. She had put up a _splendid_ fight. All his resources were exhausted, London had not been claimed-which had been the main objective, and in the end, he had to use the most irrational back-up plan.

But he had succeeded. The Hellsing Organization and the Nosferatu Alucard-the only obstacles to overcoming Britain, were destroyed...

"Not really, Her Lieutenant!" chirped a voice out of nowhere. The vampire became annoyed, what; couldn't he be left to rejoice on his own, even in death?

Dzierzynski looked behind him where, out of the blue, came a young boy wearing a Hitler Youngen scouts suit. The vampire took in the symbol of SS on his sleeve and sighed contently. At least they were on the same side they could celebrate the fall of the bourgeoisie English together.

"Ah, sorry to say…but Nein6." Schrödinger stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked up to the vulture-like man. He was half Dzierzynski's height.

"Ne ponimaju…7" the vampire looked down to see the twitching, cute kitty ears on the boys head. Schrödinger grinned up at him.

"I'm just a messenger. But your wrong, Hellsing didn't fall…what will happen to it in the future, _that_ is uncertain…"The demon grumbled sadly. He muttered something about a probable Council meeting and then winked at Dzierzynski "You set off that silly bomb in vain…It sure crushed Paris though…"

"Stoj! Cu?8" he stepped back, but the boy stalked up to him with soft laughter on his lips.

"Did you forget, Tawarishu?" Schrödinger's features hardened and the violet of his eyes began to turn blood red. His form grew and the timbre of his voice deepened...

"I am _everywhere_ and _nowhere_…" Alucard said towering above the other, with a feral grin.

Dzierzynski screamed bloody murder but it was too late, the Master Vampire came down on him like a pouncing jaguar, ripping his head clean off of his shoulders with wide jaws. The head fell to what seemed to be a black floor and Dracula stepped on it. There was a resounding, sticky crunch, when Alucard placed enough pressure on the head to reduce it to a bloody pulp.

The dark mass the lieutenant was made of slithered out from his severed neck, the eyes of uncountable familiars peeking out of the deep abyss.

Alucard chortled and smoothed his fingers along the body's army coat in a lover's slow caress, speaking softly.

"Did _you_ think you could defeat me using _that_ little thing?" Alucard pushed his hand into the material and flesh slowly, blood covering his gloved claws. Felix's frame shook as Alucard pushed past his ribcage to lewdly caress his open un-beating heart.

"Did _you_ think I would, er, _explode_?" Alucard muffled a laugh, by biting his lip softly "Turn to radioactive dust, disappear forever?"

The Count gorged out the dead heart with his palm and threw it up and down between his hands playfully as his familiars held the shivering, contorting mass steady.

"I have gobbled up millions of men…do you think that just cutting off my head and destroying my heart will kill _me_?" Dzierzynsky's voice echoed in the thick darkness.

Alucard grasped the reforming face softly in his hands, smiling slightly and speaking in a sultry voice.

"…_Oh,_ my dear boy…we have _eternity_ to find out…"

.

**...O...**

Mina slept.

It was very strange, because she knew that she was in fact asleep and yet she could hear everything that was going on around her. She could hear the swish of chopper wings above her and the shouts of soldiers running about to and from their posts on the beach. Despite everything, she took comfort in the sound of the waves, licking the sandy shore and the screeching of seagulls on their morning hunt. She could feel the heat resonating out of Gabriel's palm which he placed soothingly on the lid of Alucard's coffin in which she was currently residing. The elderly man seemed to be tuned into her feelings because it was ordered that the two coffins in which the Hellsing Vampires slept, be kept together. The butler guarded them like a hellhound, glaring at any man who dared even look in their direction.

Ceres and Mina slept the day off, immobilized as Gabriel arranged transportation for all of them. The Hellsing director was surprised and pleased with his vigilance and commitment. After all, she had become a Draculina, a vampire, the very thing the Hellsing Organization and Conference of Twelve hunted. She had become an unknown danger to all of the Knights.

Sir Penwood, in the deepest secrecy, supplied them with military escort-tough capable degenerates, not afraid of even radioactive activity from the black mahogany and cherry wood coffins. Penwood however quickly left, seeking a chopper to get back to London in. He was loyal…but a coward.

Out of all the Councilmen, only he was trusted with Harker's secret. The official story was-Alucard was sleeping in his coffin and Mina had been rushed off to the nearest hospital. The story was believable…for now. There was just too much chaos to look into it more thoroughly. Which gave the Hellsing Director enough time to embrace her current situation.

Climbing into the substitute coffin, she had noticed its dark velvety interior, slightly scratched, as if claws had dug into the wood, along with the overpowering scent of dried blood and grave soil. Mina's nose was much more sensitive now and her eyes nearly rolled into her head at the sweet smell of decay. She was going to take a long hot soak after this-vampire or not.

Turning a bit to her side, she grumbled at how uncomfortable sleeping in this wooden crypt was. It was so much smaller than a bed…and she liked to roll around in her sleep, pile pillows around her form and snuggle. Mina inhaled and then sighed dreamily. She could smell the remaining scent of the coffin's former owner on the soft lining. It cloaked around her like a blanket and made her feel safe, even as her dead heart burned with hurt and betrayal.

The coffin almost felt _alive,_ enveloped and basked in a dark presence Mina knew almost too well. If she listened hard enough, she could hear the whispers of countless familiars; feel their caress against her hair, arms…but that was impossible-Alucard was gone. Just _gone_, there's nothing in the world that could survive an explosion like that…

She felt light jostling, as if the coffin had been lifted and then heard the soothing beat of three human hearts, and heavy footfalls along with hushed, scratchy voices. There was an unending streaming of noises until, with the slam of some doors, all went silent. After a while, Mina felt the familiar lurching in the pit of her stomach when along with Ceres and Gabriel she was launched into the air. They were flying back home. Though how much of that home and its friendly atmosphere was left, Mina had no idea.

Her senses clouded and the next thing she knew, she was hovering near the ceiling of her bedroom at the Hellsing mansion, looking at the scene down below.

_Am…am I dreaming? I must be…I can smell cigar smoke…_

_._

**...O...**

Integra woke up with a start and immediately grabbed for her cigar pack and lighter. After a moment, when she realized that a large dose of nicotine would be too little to calm her down, Hellsing put out her cigar on the ashtray sitting on her bedside table. She huffed, feeling her cheeks flush and pulled the covers forcefully off her hot body, letting them fly away and rumple at the foot of the queen-sized bed. The woman stood up determinedly and marched up to her drape-covered windows. Integra pulled back the material sharply and looked out into the night. The snow white moon was full and ripe, hanging low and shinning straight in her face. Turning her back on the satellite, Integra leaned on the cool glass of the large windows, looking at her moonlight-bathed room. Her eyes fell on the old piano in the dark, far left corner and she sighed.

That night she had had _many_ dreams…one concerning her mother. Integra moved silently across the room, smoothing her fingers lightly against the wallpaper, reminiscing how, when she was a little girl, her mother had tried giving her piano lessons.

It was obvious that the little Hellsing would not take to such languid musical activities, but when she remembered those precious moments spent with Rahanna, Integra smiled softly. The piano had always been kept in ideal shape, even after her mother's death and sometimes, when in a mellow mood and when no one was around, Integra sat down by the instrument and played a tune or two in her mother's honor. Granted, she wasn't half the artist her mother was, but Integra was sure that, wherever Rahanna was, she was content her child thought of her fondly.

Integra sat on the comfortable leather, fluff-padded stool and opened the lid, revealing white and black, carefully crafted keys. There she sat for a moment, by the piano in the moon lighted room, like a celestial creature.

Closing her eyes and lightly skimming her long fingers against the instrument, Integra imagined what sounds the piano would make if she pressed down. She imagined playing an old, almost forgotten melody, her brows creasing in concentration. She wanted it to sound perfect.

Then, Integra felt a soft caress on the nape of her neck making the delicate hairs stand in alarm. Another cool palm softly touched her left hand, resting on her lightly moving fingers. Integra's hands stilled and the fingers pressing down on her own, forced them to push on one key a little bit harder.

A soft, deep sound resounded around her room, awakening the night air.

She knew who it was, even before his cold breath ghosted against her neck as his lips followed the curve of her right ear.

Alucard.

"Countess…" the vampire breathed, barely a whisper through the silent room. The air was thick with his restless aura. His voice seemed needy and pained, like him coming to her had happened against his own will. Integra's eyes shot open.

When Alucard's fingers grazed her neck and shoulder once more, dragging the strap of her tank top down her arm, she _knew_.

He was surrendering.

"My dear Count…" she sighed, rolling her head back to gaze at his chagrined face. His eyes were begging her to tell him away. But this was a battle they both lost so very long ago.

Alucard's hands ran up and down her arms slowly, light like silk and then down her front, gently mapping out the shape of her collarbones and breasts, flowing over her body.

"Tell me to leave." He whispered hoarsely against her lips, which she willingly pressed to his. "Tell me to leave, and I will…"

Integra sighed softly when the pressure of his hands on her chest increased slightly. They both knew he wouldn't go. She didn't say anything, but then again, she needed not. Her fingers slipping into his wild hair, bringing his mouth fully against her own, said it all.

And then all that could have been heard was the soft whisper of clothing, sounds of hushed, fervent voices and lips moving in unison as the pair of damned lovers blindly made their way, to lie back on the silky, rumpled covers.

It wasn't slow or soft. They barely spoke a word, wasting not breath on empty words, but showing through passion and tender caresses how they felt about one another.

There wasn't a place on Integra's body where Alucard's fingers or mouth hadn't touched and she didn't stay inactive either. He showered kisses across her breasts, stomach and between her legs, while Integra mewed softly in his iron grip, melting under his body. Her lips and tongue laid hot, fiery trails on his cool flesh as he curled around her form, trying to soak up her warmth and deliriously fragrant scent. The lovers pressed and twinned together as if deluding themselves that such contact could make them one being.

They fought each other valiantly, neither backing down, each wanting to dominate the other, and Integra showed no fear or shame, when his strong frame rose in front of her, hoisting her legs up over his shoulders.

His eyes shone like never before, worshipping her with his gaze and the Dame discovered it was a _first time_ for both of them. Both had been starving for a _warm_, loving and passionate embrace. Both appeared to be strong, yet so desperate. Their bodies tangled together at last, slick and flushed from their affections, conquering the other, dancing in the darkness.

Integra had never screamed louder in her life than she did, when Alucard showed her what it meant to be a woman and love a man.

She blushed ten shades of red when Ceres asked her later to send her out of the house when then planned on shagging.

"_I never want to go through that again!" _

_._

**...O...**

.

Mina sprang up reflexively and bashed her head against the lid of the coffin, nearly hitting herself unconscious. She fell back into the soft velvety resting place, gripping her head and groaning softly. Her cheeks flared, the remainder of the blood in her tissues pooling under their surface.

_God, what kind of dream was **that**…?_

Mina felt more flustered and embarrassed than when she accidentally walked in on her parents having sex a couple of times…On the other hand, maybe it was totally wrong, but she felt a little turned on.

Integra was like…an _idol_ to her. A godly figure that rested on a pinnacle- dreaming about her in _any_ intimate situation was so _so_ **_so _**wrong!

Mina peered out of the corner of her eye, seeing a shadowy tendril move away from her cheek as if it had been touching her all this time. She could swear she heard laughter.

"You little pervert. It was _you_, wasn't it?" she inquired with a scowl. The shadows enveloping her scurried away playfully.

"Showing such intimate memories, what would your master say…?"Wilhelmina said in a chipped voice until it faded away, as Mina became aware of what she was saying. Tears pooled in her eyes and one ran down the side of her face, disappearing into the lining. "_He's gone_…" she whispered and bit her lip, one pointy fang peeking out from her mouth.

Who would annoy her out of her mind? Who could ever be as ignorant and crude and full of it? Who would get her all worked up; give her the vapors, like he had?

She had grown up believing Dracula to be _invincible_. As a man, he had indeed been a blood thirsty war dog, but then again, he showed wits and brains like no other hospodar from his era. Could a creature over five hundred years old possibly not have what it took to outsmart petty human technology? Mina shuddered, not wanting to know.

The shadows murmured, caressing her shoulders lightly but she hadn't the strength to push them away. Curling in on herself and wrapping her arms around her frame, Mina stuffed her face into the velvety lining, trying to will the tears away.

Last time it took him thirty years to come back. Would she have to wait that long to see him again? Going back to sleep she promised herself to ask Victoria about this, even if the answer wasn't something she wanted to learn…

And then she was shaken awake.

Mina growled and opened her sleepy eyes to see a figure looming over her, gripping her shoulders and shaking her. If she had been more awake, perhaps she would have noticed the satanic symbols on his glove cowered hands. She hissed barring her fangs at him and then heard a familiar snarl.

"You're sleeping in my coffin."9

Mina blinked up at the vampire, finally taking in his tired face and bleary, bloodshot eyes. He looked in dire need of sleep…but then again, she had thought he was _dead_. Happiness and rage flared within her, she almost felt like her dead heart might start beating again. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to reach up and kiss his senseless, and then kick his skinny ass!

"Is that all you've got to say to me?" Mina said in a dangerous, low voice, all her happiness disappearing somewhere. Alucard gave a tired sigh.

"Listen, woman. I just regenerated from being blown to another dimension, flew across France in the burning sunlight and jumped over the La Manche Chanel to get here. I'm too tired to say anything more, _move_."

Mina shot out of the coffin and pushed him away from her, noticing that they were in the dungeons of the Hellsing manor, in Alucard's chambers. He hit the stones and slouched against the wall like a dirt bag.

"_Alucard_! You bloody _bastard_! I thought you were _dead_, I was _worried sick_! And you come back and have just _that_ to say!" she stalked up to him only to notice that the vampire was out like a light, eyes closed and lips turned up slightly in content.

She just gawked at him. He…fell asleep. It was just so preposterous, she was flabbergasted.

Mina looked down at the unconscious vampire. He was certainly asleep.

She could just as easily stick that white oak stake into his heart, lop of his head and burn his coffin. There would be no more nosferatu Alucard. Or better yet, she could lock him away, like Arthur Hellsing had when he had met Integra's mother. He would not drink a single drop of blood for at least one hundred years. Torturing with the secret equipment the Hellsing Family had used on him, would work too. Maybe she could convince Gabriel to show her how to inflict the most pain on her Servant.

Then again, she felt so happy she could dance the cha cha around him.

But as he lay unconscious before her feet, Mina couldn't help feel the same emotions she always did when Dracula was involved. It was just so painful, after all, he had betrayed her, yet she couldn't forget the mournful vampire's face at Sir Hellsing's funeral. She wanted to take _care _of him, love him, even though he thought she was an idiot for thinking that way about him.

Arthur had wrote, that the Count had nothing left anymore. No castle-no Poenari stronghold, or Kingdom or people to inhabit such. Alucard had lost his beloved master Integra, her heart and along with it, his own. He was just such a pitiful creature, walking forever in darkness from war to war, seeking his own death. Ceres even once told her Father Anderson, the famed regenerator-priest, had said Alucard became a monster, so he wouldn't have to feel pain any longer. That made Mina's heart throb even more, because ever _since_ the Count became a monster, his life had been _overfilled_ with pain.

She frowned slightly and knelt down beside him, moving the dark hair out of his eyes. He didn't move.

"…You betrayed me." She whispered sadly "But I still…" _care about you,_ she finished in her thoughts and leaned to kiss his soft, cool lips lovingly. It was a sweet and tender kiss, warm and overflowing with feeling.

It was madness! All Mina would ever get out of such a relationship was a broken heart. And then she would forever walk the shadows lonely, bereft of the warmth of a family, a lover… _anything_. But right now, while she pressed her lips to his, surrendering to the feel of him, nothing mattered.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered against his mouth.

Mina sighed and nuzzled her cheek slowly against his before getting up and walking out of the chamber, closing the heavy doors behind her, unaware of his ever watching eyes.

.

**okay, only two more chapters 2 go! ;) please leave a review! **

*It might be hard to get why the hell Mina's suddenly alright with Alucard betraying her. There's only one explanation: she loves him (no duh). Damn, that seriously has to suck _ass_. Alu will _ruin_ her.

*Also, Alucard is sweet on Feliks? O.o" I wouldn't be surprised if some _ungodly-sado-maso-things_ happen between them in the depths of Dracula's being. I don't even know if it matters to him who he is …-ing He's just x- sexual.

Watch Hellsing OVA 9: A x Horny Sultan, for more insight.  
I was chanting *_o shit no, oh shit no, oh shit no_*under my breath through the whole Horny Sultan x Young Alucard scene.

*Love scene, tell me what you think. I know it wasn't very descriptive but I was trying to go for **emotion** here, not pornography. I think it was a very desperate situation for both Alucard and Integra. It would mean the end of something (servitude, hope for a future together, _boundaries_) but not necessarily the begging of a new relationship. He's dead. She's old and now, she will die. Theirs is nowhere to go from here. They only have the present. ; ( ; ( ; (

*Music to the love scene: Florence and the Machine _Seven Devils_;other: Carolina Liar _I'm not Over, _30 Seconds to Mars _Night of the Hunter_, Hellsing Ultimate _Song of Demeter_,

1 Please bear with me. Mina's pretty much dead, so a little nuclear explosion shouldn't hurt her in the slightest. Gabriel is still very much human and I plan to do a one shot about the effects the radiation has on him later on (well, it'll be AxM, but he'll be mentioned ; )).

2 I was writing this about the same time as the Earthquake and Tsunami in Nippon (April 2011), so I let my imagination run loose and came up with the idea that it was all do to paranormal activity, vampirism and conspiracy theories.

3 _Peter Pan_; Wendy Darling flew into Never Land flapping like some psycho seagull, before getting shot down by one of the Lost Boys due to Tinkerbell's persuasion.

4 (Russ.) First Secretary

5 Check Wiki for further info

6 (Ge.) No

7 (Russ.) I don't understand.

8 (Russ.) Stop! What?

9 I wrote a one shot where these word lead to a WHOLE different situation! ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**A reviewer wrote that it's supposed to be Victoria Seras, not Victoria Ceres...In truth, I've seen both versions in fics, subs and even in the manga. So I thought, what the hey, "Ceres" looks nicer ;) I hope it's not a big deal to y'all...just blame it on my incompetence.**

Chapter 20: We are on a mission from God.

...

"My lords, you have called up this meeting, so I suggest, you get to the point. Let's not waist His Majesty's time." Mina said slowly, trying to conceal the rage and betrayal she was feeling at the moment.

They were sitting in Buckingham Palace in the Conference Hall, at the large old rectangular oak table, with the King on his golden throne behind them. Mina had asked to go in alone and though opposed to the idea, Gabriel agreed in the end to stay with the Hellsing Vampires before the chamber. This discussion was reserved for the Knights and herself.

So here she sat, along with twelve other council men and women, including her father, who was looking like he believed the whole situation(meaning her turning into a vampire) to be some incredibly long bad dream, deciding her own fate. Wilhelmina thought that it was a wonder that they hadn't staked her yet at all, according to the terrified scent coming off of the Knights.

"You are in the presence of the Convention of Twelve, I reckon, seeking voice and leadership in this matter and discussion to be extremely inadequate-" Lord Holmwood said in a frosty voice. What he really meant was: _shut_ up_, who are you to order us around, vampire_.

Mina glared at him.

"_You_ seem to forget who you are speaking to, my Lord. I am _Wilhelmina Marie Harker_ and my family has been serving this convention for over _one hundred_ years. I am not someone to be looked down upon."

Thery all froze up for a whole of three seconds, basking the place in utter silence.

"You are no longer the Sir Harker we have come to know. It is uncertain if the real Mina Harker even resides in you at all, vampire." Lady Ashley looked at her with her cold minty eyes "We are not certain where your loyalties lie."

"For now you may abide by this council's will…" Said Lord Irons "But who is to say, that in one hundred years time, when we are all gone, you shall not devour Britain herself and Destroy all that we have worked so long to protect?"

"I will _always_ serve My Country and King." Mina said calmly, though it took everything she had to not slam her fists against the table in anger. If she did, she would probably leave gorged holes, and that would not prove she was safe and reliable at all.

"But what is your word _worth_? Hellsing is an organization that _hunts_ vampires, not creates them! Hellsing and its main assassins cannot be left in the hands of a midian. Hellsing is an organization on a mission from God-how can the Director be one of the damned?" The chairman gazed at the woman from above his half-moon spectacles. He laced his fingers calmly before him, taking in the firm set of Mina's jaw, her angry frightened eyes and tightening fists. Mina stood up rapidly, making her chair screech and wobble, before falling behind her.

"Nonsense. This is all nonsense." The woman glared at all the Knight's, taking in her father and Sir Penwood's apprehension and had betrayed her. All of them-not one person seemed to care for her now. As if the Change, truly transformed the young Harker into a monster. She turned on her heal facing away from the _conferanciers_ and kneeled gracefully before the King, placing her life on the last line.

"I am merely a servant of thee, Your Majesty. If my services do not please you, the King need only ask and I shall gladly take my own life." Mina bowed her head low. King William sat there for a while, thoughtfully drumming his fingers against the arm of his throne, then stood and approached the Hellsing Director. Mina immediately moved back, bowing even lower, till she was almost pressed to the marble floor, when the ruler approached her.

Harker tried her best not to focus on the delicious swirl of his blood moving in his arteries.

She had sworn to herself to never to drink a drop of fresh blood. From today, she would punish and perfect herself with synthetic blood…But that didn't make the people surrounding her any less tempting.

"There shall be no need for that yet, Sir Harker. " William's voice was cool and calm, almost like a balm for all the Knight's gathered in the room. "Till appropriate measures are taken, Sir Harker, you shall remain the Director of the Hellsing Organization. There are more pressing matters to discuss… You may be a valuable asset still."

Mina breathed a sigh of relief. She had no need for oxygen now, unless she was speaking, but she didn't intend to give up her human quirks. Her eyes shown with unshed tears when she answered in a thick voice:

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

.

*I totally plagiarized Tom Cruise's line from _The Last Samurai_, where he says that he'd give his life for the Emperor ( I think it's pretty sweet).  
*Also, I sympathize with Mina-she lost everything she was ever hoping for, and here a bunch of assholes are telling her to literally drop dead, because they don't trust her anymore!

*Music: Hellsing OVA9 _To the Night of the War_,

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Lats chapter(boo hoo!) thank you to all those lovely people who reviewed! don't hesitate to comment the whole story;)**

Chapter 21: Follow me fearlessly into the Night.

...

"Well?" hissed Victoria as soon as Mina left the Council room. Harker closed the doors softly and glared at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down, Ceres. Do not forget your English Pride." Mina lowered her voice walking up to her loyal servants "There is so much to do…"she mused, her face crestfallen.

Victoria hiccupped and bit her lip, trying not to cry. Her beloved girl's fate had been decided.

"…the Mansion must be renovated, I have no idea where you'll get that kind of money…I guess my Father might help, it's the least he can do after all _this_…" the new vampire mumbled dejectedly.

"They can't do this Miss Mina!"

"Oh, they can, they have enough pounds and connections…" Mina shrugged turning from Ceres to stare at Gabriel glumly.

"We'll fight them, _I'll_ fight them-we won't let them _kill_ you!"

Harker blinked then furrowed her brows.

"Ceres, what are you talking about?"

Victoria looked at Mina incredulously. The deathly verdict must have been too much for her Master-she broke down mentally.

"What do you mean '_what am I talking about'_? The Convention is planning on _murdering_ you because Master turned you over so you could _fight_!"

The little group stood in silence as the Draculina's voice echoed off the walls of the corridor.

Mina's shoulders shook slightly and she bit her lip as her soft mouth curled up adorably. She couldn't hold it in, so she gave a whole hearted laugh.

"Ohhh, I _expect _a couple of the knights would _want_ to…but no, Ceres. No one is _planning on murdering me_…yet. The Council did however cut our budget to a _third_ of what it once was. I don't know how we'll be able to run this agency _now_. They assumed I'd try to take over the damned world, since I'm vampire, so they'll be taking away all our choppers and tanks. _Bloody hell_."

"So…we're okay?" Ceres asked dubiously, wanting to make sure. Mina smiled brightly at her, squeezing hers and Gabriel's hands lightly. The elder Draculina sighed and her shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank God! I thought we were all goners!" she laughed nervously. Gabriel patted her shoulder soothingly.

"Don't be silly, _Police Girl_." Alucard snarled from a dark corner. Mina turned to him with soft eyes.

"Were you worried as well, Alucard?" she said in a warm voice, smiling slightly. The vampire adjusted his sunglasses, hiding his eyes from her perceptive gaze. He coughed lightly, awkwardly-of course he would never admit that he _had_ worried.

After all, if there was no Hellsing Master, _he_ would have no master…he'd be left with nothing.

"…just say the words, and I …will lay all your enemies at your feet, my _Master_." He replied, evaiding the question.

"Am I still …your master, _Count_?" Mina whispered doubtfully, lowering her eyes.

_Are you still… mine?_

He stalked up to her like a predatory cat and when the woman became anxious, because of his proximidity, Alucard knelt down on his knee, taking her hand gently, and worshipping the inside of her soft palm with a slow, sensual kiss. He looked up at her like she was his deity.

"Always your servant, _My Countess_." he had never sounded so possessive. His glowing red eyes gobbled her up, promising untold pleasures. "You are the _gun wielder_. I am the _gun_."

'_Is that all I am to you?_' Mina asked sadly through her thoughts, as her face remained unchanged, to not tip off Ceres and Gabriel.

Alucard didn't answer momentarily; he just looked up at her with his piercing burgundy eyes a mixture of surprise, regret and other emotions she didn't dare name, passing over his features. Mina smiled softly, a bit of rosiness returning to her cheeks as she caressed his face. Her fingers skimmed slowly from his cheek to his chin, resting near the dimple below his lips.

'…_Don't answer that. Anyway, I forgive you… For turning me, I mean. Death is easy…if I would have taken that path, I would have turned out to be a coward. Living and fighting is so much harder and I had no right to give up. You have given me strength. Thank you.'_

If she had lived, she would have chosen the path of a mortal, loved and brought life, but that wasn't an option anymore. Mina had not chosen this path willingly and she did not become a vampire to pursue greater power and immortality. She just needed to fight a bit longer, thrive a bit longer, protect England and lead the Organization.

'_If you wish, I can give you so much more…'_ the vampire's voice came out like a lover's whisper resonating in her head. The warm, passionate tone had her thinking back to the first time he had kissed her. Mina felt her face light up like a torch.

"Embrace the Nightly World, _My Master_. Let's kill and destroy and rule as NoLife Kings…" Alucard murmured against her hand, flashing her a shit-eating grin and returning to showering her fingers with hot, wet kisses. Mina scowled at him.

"I doubt that would be beneficial for anyone but _you_, _Alucard_." She looked on, her features becoming regal and proud "We shall do what we've always been doing: Protecting Our King and Country, banishing all evil souls into Eternal Damnation… and..." she gasped and blinked down at her servant "And… stop _groping_ my hand, you _dirty old man!_" She sputtered and wrenched her fingers out of his grasp. Alucard just gave her a sneaky smile. She tried not to blush.

"Jesus…" Mina rolled her eyes and spun on her heal, heading for the Basements and down to her antic _Chrysler Cruiser._

_Maybe locking him up for another twenty years wasn't such a bad idea after all…_

**End! ;D If you want me to upload my oneshots, all I need is 1(!) review, asking thus. They revolve around A x M, but some are A x I...also, there are som major "M" rated ones(a.k.a. lemons)**

*****Music: Anberlin _Enjoy the Silence_

Vieslawa Szymborska

**"By the Styx"**

**Little soul, only doubting in the Afterlife **

**Does your existence gain perspective.**

) And so they walk together into the sunset-Alucard get's to serve with Ceres in the Hellsing Organization for all eternity! He even has a love sick boss, who's crazy about him! Yay! Review Please! ;* THANK YOU FOR READING; IT HAS BEEN A GREAT PLEASURE WRITING FOR YOU ALL! ^.^


End file.
